A Crow Who Lost his Sun
by Ray A KQ
Summary: Tras conocer a Hinata en una misión, Kageyama elige dejar su vida como asesino al lado de Oikawa para proteger a Hinata. Sin embargo Oikawa descubre su traición y los ataca dejándolo en coma por cinco años. Cuando despierta, creyendo que Hinata está muerto, Kageyama decide buscar venganza contra Oikawa y los otros que lo separaron de Hinata. /AU/KageHina/(leve)OiKage
1. Defendiendo el nido

**Título: **'A Cros who lost his sun' (Un cuervo que perdió su sol)

**Pareja: **Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou

**Adapatación: **Ésta historia es una adaptación de Kill Bill, si ya sé rara la mezcla pero qué se le va a hacer, varios aspectos de la película fueron modificados de acuerdo a los personajes.

**Disclaimer: **Reitero, es una 'pseudo'-adaptación de Kill Bill, la película le pertenece a Quentin Tarantino, y los personajes son de Haikyuu que tampoco me pertenece ;n; /3

_Dedicado especialmente a Sophia, Marie y Nino_, _ gracias muchachas por ayudarme a elegir el título y otros ajustes. Espero les guste._

By Ray Kirkland.

* * *

•

"**La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío"**

"**Nada en la tierra puede compensar la pérdida de alguien que te ha amado."**

•

Respirar era un martirio. Sentía que su garganta ardía con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba. El tragar sangre no ayudaba, pero era inevitable. El tener un par de costillas rotas y que el solo mover su pecho fuera una agonía, tampoco ayudaba. Su piel estaba cubierta de sangre y sudor, y las heridas en su cuerpo le ardían. Sus brazos ya no respondían.

Era un verdadero martirio, y aunque deseaba más que nada poder cerrar los ojos y dejar de sentir todo, no podía. Trataba desesperadamente de buscar en aquel lugar a alguien. A ese alguien que había jurado proteger. La misma persona por la cual le habían hecho eso.

"K-Kageyama…" –el sonido de su voz lo atrajo y movió su cabeza hacia un costado. Lo divisó no muy lejos de ahí, un par de ojos marrones lo miraban con miedo y angustia. No confiaba en su voz, si intentaba hablar seguramente escupiría sangre y eso solo angustiaría más al otro. Deseaba poder decirle que todo saldría bien, pero ni el mismo podía asegurarlo. Lo había neutralizado por completo, no podía defenderse, menos defenderlo a él.

El sonido de pasos captó su atención, sabía quién era. La misma persona que había organizado todo, la misma que no había movido ni un dedo mientras los otros lo torturaban, la persona que, hace no mucho, jamás habría creído que le haría eso, la persona de la cual había tratado de escapar…pero que de todas formas le había atrapado.

Divisó su figura agachándose para verlo más de cerca, una sonrisa seria y neutral estaba en su rostro. Eso no era señal de nada bueno.

"Tobio-chan –su voz era neutral, ni molesta, ni rabiosa, ni feliz- Crees que soy sádico ¿Verdad? –sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de sus boca con muy poca delicadeza, Kageyama trató de apartarse pero no tenía fuerzas, le miró con odio y la vez con miedo, apretó sus dientes con rabia- pero te equivocas, lo sería quizás con cualquier otro, pero no contigo Tobio-chan –le sonrió haciéndole una caricia, se levantó- quiero creer que aún ahora eres lo suficientemente consciente de que no hay nada sádico en mis acciones…tú te lo buscaste –dijo mirando a un costado donde el otro se encontraba, Kageyama se tensó- Tobio-chan ahora mismo" –dijo sacando un arma.

"N-no…" –masculló al adivinar hacia donde apuntaría.

"Éste soy yo…-el arma se alzó en cámara lenta, pero fue dirigida hacia donde se hallaba tendido en el piso, hacia su cabeza- …más masoquista que nunca"

"Oi-kawa…-sa…n-no…le hagas nada por f…" –no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, solo alcanzó a oír el grito de varios y un 'click'.

Se oyó en la estancia un disparo junto con un grito desgarrador…

Todo se volvió negro…

•

**A Crow Who Lost his Sun**

•

**Capítulo Uno: Defendiendo el nido**

Una tarde, su maestro le había llamado un verdadero cuervo. Pues tenía todas las cualidades de aquella ave inteligente y mordaz, que lo hacían un perfecto guerrero. Pero le faltaba todavía algo y ese 'algo', era 'algo qué proteger'…

"…no encontrarás la plenitud en solo asesinar, pronto descubrirás que la vida será insulsa de esa manera, sentirás un vacío en tu pecho, sentirás que hace falta luz en tu vida. Entonces deberás encontrar algo qué proteger…los cuervos encuentran una pareja y esa es su pareja durante toda su vida, cuando ésta muere, ellos no buscan otra pareja, esperan su propia muerte en soledad. Algún día encontrarás a quién proteger y abandonarás todo por esa persona… lo harás sin pestañear. Y tendrás que defender tu nido con saña y utilizando todo lo que te he enseñado, deberás sacarle los ojos y matar a todo aquel que sea una amenaza, porque si fallas y te arrebatan aquello que amas, sentirás de vació todavía peor, y no hallarás consuelo en nada…"

Su maestro le había leído el futuro esa tarde, porque unos años después experimento aquel vació que le describió. Tenía dinero, lujos y poder. Pero no hallaba la felicidad en nada.

Hasta que lo encontró, ese 'algo' qué proteger, encontró el sol que iluminó su vida sumida en penumbras, y no dudo ni un instante en abandonar todo por estar a su lado y protegerlo… no sabía que al poco tiempo de tener su sol acabaría perdiéndolo…

•

•

Se encontraba tirado en el piso, la herida en su pierna no paraba de sangrar, pero aun así se las arregló para arrastrarse hacia la puerta. No muy lejos de ahí lo vio, se disponía a irse y en sus brazos cargaba a una pequeña niña de cabello anaranjado que parecía estar dormida.

"N-Natsu..." -tenía que recuperarla.

"Si yo fuera tú -dijo el hombre- no me movería, solo conseguirás que el sangrado aumente y mueras más rápido. Oikawa-san no me ordenó asesinar a nadie, así que te di la oportunidad de vivir, si la desperdicias es problema tuyo. Con permiso" -salió por la puerta dirigiéndose afuera donde un auto estacionado le esperaba. No alcanzó a verlo irse, solo escuchó el sonido del motor arrancando y luego alejándose. Se dejó caer en el suelo apretando los puños, comenzaba a perder el conocimiento.

Habían pasado unos minutos cuando escuchó pasos y voces, ya estaba apunto de desmayarse, sintió que alguien le alzaba y luego hacia presión en su herida. Sintió las manos de alguien golpeando su mejilla, escuchó la voz de alguien que quería pidiéndole que resistiera.

"Tsuki -apenas pudo murmurar-...se la llevaron..." -y todo se desvaneció.

Solo la culpa y la rabia seguían ahí.

•

**(Horas después)**

•

Ya comenzaba a oscurecer, en aquel camino tranquilo y silencioso divisó a lo lejos las luces rojas y azules acelerando un poco para llegar cuanto antes. Estacionó el auto junto a las ambulancias, y se bajó del auto apresuradamente. Una mujer paramédica le esperaba en la puerta de lo que era un pequeño restaurant. Era hermosa y joven, de cabello negro y largo, lucía bastante tranquila pese a la situación.

"Oficial Takeda" –le saludó.

"Dame los detalles" –le preguntó con seriedad.

"Pues…es una verdadera masacre…no hay mucho más que decir"

"¿Cifras?"

"Nueve cadáveres"

Takeda mantuvo la compostura, a lo largo de su carrera nunca se había encargado de un caso similar, por lo que no sabía qué esperar. Cuando cruzó la puerta del restaurant sintió primero que las tripas se le revolvían amenazando con devolver su última comida, pero supo mantenerse sereno.

En el recinto, que no era más que un comedor tradicional con una barra de comida y bebidas, se hallaban dispersos 9 cadáveres. Alrededor las mesas y los cojines estaban destrozados, en el suelo había astillas, pedazos de platos y comida y casquillos de balas. Los otros oficiales ya habían señalado las evidencias y marcado los cadáveres. Uno de ellos se acercó a Takeda sujetando unas hojas.

"Al parecer habían reservado el lugar para celebrar algo, cuatro de ellos son trabajadores del lugar y el resto son civiles. Todos murieron por pérdida de sangre tras haber sido disparados por diversas armas de fuego, murieron rápidamente...bueno menos uno que murió por un trauma en la cabeza y diversas contusiones" –le indicó.

"¿Quién? –el oficial le condujo hasta el centro del lugar donde un cuerpo se hallaba tendido boca arriba sobre el piso, su cabeza yacía sobre un gran charco de sangre. Efectivamente a diferencia de los demás que tenían solo heridas de balas, él no tenía ni una sola en su cuerpo, en vez de eso tenía moretones y cortaduras, y otras heridas similares. La única herida de bala que tenía estaba al costado izquierdo de su cabeza. Era como si lo hubieran torturado y luego le hubieran dado el golpe final. - ¿Lo identificaron?" –preguntó Takeda.

"Hace poco lo logramos, cuando investigamos a los demás trabajadores, descubrimos que faltaba uno cuando fueron a buscar a su departamento lo encontraron vacío. Al parecer vivía ahí con su hermana menor que también está desaparecida y él –dijo señalando al cuerpo- su nombre es Kageyama Tobio"

"¿Algún registro?"

"Nada, todavía estamos buscando, también al otro muchacho y a la niña"

"Ya veo… buen trabajo" –el otro oficial se alejó.

"¿Qué sospecha oficial?"- le preguntó la mujer.

"Bueno, esto fue trabajo de profesionales. Unos…cinco o cuatro quizás. Fuertes, rápidos, fríos… –Takeda se sintió un escalofrío y volvió a ver al muchacho tendido en el suelo, se veía bastante joven, y estaba tan lastimado- ¿Por qué te torturaron solo a ti?...a los demás les dieron una muerte rápida pero por qué no a ti…"

"Quien...quién podría haber hecho esto –dijo ella mirándolo fijamente, tenía sus puños fuertemente apretados y parecía estar indignada- quién podría haberles hecho ésto a ellos..."

Takeda solo asintió; y miró una última vez al muchacho, cuando un movimiento le alertó. Por un instante le pareció que su dedo se había movido. Sacudió la cabeza, un tiro en la cabeza no era algo de lo cual se podía sobrevivir fácilmente. Entonces el muchacho tosió sangre y se sacudió ligeramente.

"¡E-Está vivo!" –gritó Takeda.

"¡La ambulancia!" –la mujer salió a traer una camilla junto a otros que se apuraron para llevarlo de inmediato a un hospital. Takeda se arrodilló junto al muchacho y le tomó de la mano tratándole de dar fuerzas.

"No te rindas Kageyama-kun, debes vivir" –le dijo.

Un mes después, tras una cirugía riesgosa y semanas en la sala de cuidados intensivos conectado a todo tipo de aparatos y con su vida pendiendo de un hilo, Kageyama se encontraba ya fuera de peligro, pero en estado de coma. Pese a todo, había sobrevivido, aunque desconocían el tiempo en que estaría en ese estado. Lo transfirieron a una habitación privada donde diariamente se harían cargo de su cuidado.

Un día, ingresó al hospital un muchacho con un peinado algo extraño y un parche en el ojo. Caminó como si nada por los pasillos del hospital y se coló en uno de los vestidores del personal médico. Nadie notó su intromisión, menos el que después saliera perfectamente disfrazado como un interno. Caminó resueltamente por los pasillos hasta detenerse en la habitación de Kageyama, entró sin ser notado.

Una vez adentro se dirigió hacia la cama de Kageyama y se plantó observándolo. La mayoría de sus heridas y golpes ya había sanado, salvo por unos que todavía estaban vendados, y el lugar donde tenía la herida de bala estaba envuelto con vendas y gasa. Lucía algo pálido y tenía pronunciadas ojeras en su rostro. Lucía completamente indefenso y vulnerable.

"La verdad es que nunca me agradaste –le dijo de repente- pero eso no significa que no te respetara, eras uno de los mejores…pero elegiste otro camino–sacó de su bolsillo un jeringa que contenía un líquido oscuro y sonrió sarcásticamente- morir mientras duermes, es un lujo para los de nuestra clase…considéralo un regalo de nuestra parte" –se acercó a uno de los cables conectados a su intravenosa y se dispuso a inyectarle el veneno directamente al suero. Ya había insertado la aguja y solo faltaba empujar el émbolo cuando su celular sonó de golpe.

"Oikawa-san -murmuró al ver el identificador de llamadas, enseguida contesto- si señor"

"… ¿Cuál es su condición?" –preguntó una voz amable del otro lado de la línea.

"En coma"

"¿Estás con él?"

"Justo enfrente de él"

"Buen trabajo Kindaichi –se calló unos segundos y luego habló con una voz divertida- Kindaichi aborta la misión"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"No le haremos esto a Tobio-chan, le debemos algo mejor"

"¡NO LE DEBEMOS NADA!"

"Primero, baja la voz por favor –le pidió con calma- y segundo déjame decirte una cosa"

"D-disculpe…." –dijo más calmado pero todavía molesto.

"Ustedes le hicieron de todo ese día, pero aun así no lograron matarlo. Luego yo le disparé en la cabeza, pero su corazón siguió latiendo. Le hemos hecho ya muchas cosas malas a Tobio-chan, y si algún día despertará le haremos más cosas aun –dijo con tono que suponía ser divertido, Kindaichi sintió un ligero escalofrío- pero algo que no le haremos es meternos como ratas a su cuarto una noche, y matarlo mientras duerme. Y no lo haremos porque –de repente su voz se hizo fría y cortante- eso nos rebajaría... ¿Lo entiendes?"

Kindaichi cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Lo entendía perfectamente.

"Afirmativo" –dijo aun enfadado.

"Así me gusta –dijo retornando a su tono divertido y tranquilo- ahora vuelve a casa que ya te echamos de menos"

"Entendido"

Kindaichi guardó el celular y la jeringa de mala gana. Frunció el ceño mirando a Kageyama y chasqueó a lengua.

"Déjame darte un consejo Kageyama, no te atrevas a despertar" –y sin decir más salió dejándolo solo.

***Cinco años después***

Fueron muchas las veces que Kageyama fue transferido de habitación en habitación, hasta que finalmente acabó en una habitación compartida junto a otras tres personas que estaban en su mismo estado. En esos cinco años no recibió visitas de nadie, y los oficiales tampoco lograron dar con su pasado, o a los culpables. Él era un misterio, que aun después de cinco años atraía la curiosidad de algunos.

Sucedió una tarde común y corriente, pronto sería hora de que alguien vaya a esa habitación a revisar a los pacientes. Kageyama se encontraba recostado en su cama, con un semblante tranquilo, ajeno a todo… cuando abrió de golpe los ojos clavándolos en el techo quedándose sin aire.

En un instante vio el techo gris de la habitación donde se encontraba, y un segundo después estaba observando a esa figura parada frente a él, apuntando una pistola a su cabeza. Sus ojos observaban fijamente el cañón del arma, y sus oídos, más agudos que nunca, escucharon sus palabras, el sonido del arma y un grito en el fondo. Todo al mismo tiempo.

"_Éste soy yo más masoquista que nunca…"_

_"Oi-kawa…-sa…n-no…le hagas nada por f…"_

_*Click*_

"_¡KAGEYAMAAA!"_

El sonido del disparo lo sacudió por completo, forzándolo a sentarse de golpe, tratando de recuperar el aliento. En un intento por protegerse llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, al lugar donde la bala había impactado. Pasó sus dedos por su cuero cabelludo detectando el lugar donde tenía la cicatriz.

Algo desorientado Kageyama miró a su alrededor tratando de identificar dónde estaba, miró las demás camas, miró el monitor al lado de su cama, y encontró un calendario en la pared con la fecha marcada. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver la fecha. No podía ser cierto, tenía que ser una broma.

"C-cinco...a-años -¡Cinco años! ¿Cómo podían haber pasado cinco años? Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza respirando dificultosamente. ¿Qué había ocurrido en esos cinco años? ¿Dónde estaba Oikawa y los otros? ¿Dónde estaba...?- H-Hinata…"

La última vez que le había visto fue antes de que le dispararan, rodeado de los asesinos. ¿Qué le habían hecho después? ¿Lo habían torturado como a él? ¿O le habían dado una muerte rápida? Recordó la mirada asesina y fría de Oikawa cuando le disparó. ¿Qué le había hecho ese hombre a Hinata?

"N-no..." -de solo pensarlo sintió que su pecho le dolía y se quedaba sin aire. ¡Había prometido protegerlos! A él y a Natsu... Natsu. Pensó en la niña, la pequeña que era una réplica exacta de su hermano, la niña que le gustaba que la alzara y la cargara sobre sus hombros, la niña que cada día veía sonreír y reir. ¿Qué había sido de ella? ¿Le habían hecho algo a ella? Pensó en ambos hermanos, en sus sonrisas, en los días que vivieron juntos como una pequeña familia. Aquellos recuerdos se hicieron pedazos en su cabeza. Todo eso ya no se repetiría porque él les había fallado, no había podido protegerlos, y ahora ellos seguramente estaban...

"¡MALDICIÓN!" -gritó y maldijo todo lo que pudo, enterró sus manos en su cabello y comenzó a sollozar. Le dolía, le dolía tanto...era un dolor que lo desgarraba por dentro y lo destrozaba en pedazos. Pero al mismo tiempo que aquel dolor crecía, algo también despertaba en su interior. Ira, dirigida a aquellos que le habían hecho eso a él, a ellos. Dirigida más que nada a aquel que había sido el responsable de todo, aquel que le había arrebatado lo que más quería en el mundo.

"Oikawa-san..." -pronunció su nombre con despreció. Y de repente su cabeza se despejó, dejó de estar desorientado, supo que tenía que hacer ahora...

Vengarse...

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió y un enfermero ingresó a la habitación. Parecía estar distraido porque no reparó en Kageyama hasta que estuvo al medio de la habitación. Primero se asustó y luego se le acercó preocupado.

"¡Ha despertado! -notó lo alterado que estaba- ¿Se encuentra bien señor? Espere un momento" -se acercó al monitor donde estaba un timbre para llamar en caso de emergencias. Kageyama adivinó lo que haría y actuó rápido. Agarró al hombre del brazo y lo jaló alejándolo del timbre.

"Disculpe" -dijo antes de darle un golpe, dejándolo inconsciente al instante.

Sin querer perder más tiempo arrancó de la pared el cable del timbre, apartó las sábanas y de un jalón se desconecto la introvenosa y el cable conectado al monitor. Espero unos segundos esperando que alguien viniese, pero nada. Tenía que salir lo más pronto posible de ahí. Se levantó tomando impulso de la cama, pero lo que no esperaba es que sus piernas no reaccionaran. Cayó de cara al piso, lastimándose.

"Maldición...tiene que ser una broma" -maldijo mirando sus piernas. Trató golpeándolas y pellizcándolas, pero no sintió nada. Tendría que arreglárselas para salir de ahí. Miró en la habitación y para su suerte vio en un rincón una silla de ruedas.

Se arrastró hasta el hombre que acababa de golpear y comenzó a quitarle la ropa. Le costó varios minutos lograr cambiarse de ropa por completo, y luego buscó en sus bolsillos encontrando las llaves de un auto. Luego se dirigió hacia la silla y después de tortuosos intentos, logró subir y sentarse correctamente. Antes de salir de la habitación miró al hombre y se disculpó de nuevo.

Salió al pasillo y se movilizó lo más disimulada y velozmente por los demás pasillos, hasta dar con el ascensor, espero a que no hubiera nadie cerca y entró lo más rápidamente que pudo, presionando el botón del estacionamiento y luego el botón para cerrar las puertas. Una vez en el estacionamiento buscó el auto, presionó el botón del llavero y se guió por el sonido hasta dar con el auto, que para su mala suerte era grande. Iba a tomarle bastante trabajo subirse a él.

Con la mejor calma que logró reunir se acercó a la puerta del asiento trasero y la abrió por completo, tomó una bocanada de aire y con el mejor impulso que pudo darse saltó hacia un asiento agarrándose con fuerza del espaldar. Reunió todas sus fuerzas para meter el resto de su cuerpo, y cuando por fin lo logró estaba exhausto y sin aliento. Se sentó a duras penas y cerró la puerta del auto.

Ya estaba, casi lo lograba. Solo necesitaba recuperar sus piernas. Las observó fijamente, como si pudiese ordenarles telepáticamente que despertaran. Se concentró y respiró profundamente.

"Muévanse -les ordenó a los dedos de su pié- ...muévanse...muévanse..." -siguió ordenando lo mismo una y otra vez, y mientras lo hacía comenzó a recordar. En su cabeza pudo ver claramente los rostros de las personas que le habían hecho eso...

Primero se le venían a la cabeza 4 rostros, de quienes en algún momento fueron sus compañeros para luego volverse sus enemigos. Cuatro nombres…

_Kenma. Kuroo. Kindaichi. Iwaizumi._

Todos miembros de un escuadrón asesinos especializados, del cual él fue un miembro hasta que decidió escaparse. Junto con él, los cinco conformaban un perfecto equipo de asesinos que nunca fallaban con sus objetivos. Cada uno de ellos, tenía una 'especialidad' por así decirlo, pero de los cinco Kageyama fue el miembro más destacado y fuerte. Los cinco obedecían órdenes de una persona, que superaba a todos en cualquier arte de combate.

_Oikawa…_

El líder, el que los había reunido para volverlos los más fuertes, el que había sacado el 100% de sus habilidades, volviéndolos los más letales, los más temidos. Él que había organizado todo, el que le había disparado, el que muy posiblemente había lastimado a quién más quería…deseaba matarlo más que a cualquiera de los otros. Pero primero debía deshacerse de los otros.

Contad su deseo de vengarse se hacía más fuerte dentro de él, su cabeza fue aclarándose y organizándose poco a poco. Debía matarlos uno por uno, y dejar al líder para el final. Y cuando empezó a armar la lista de sus objetivos, el primer nombre que surgió en su cabeza fue el de Kenma. Kozume Kenma. Y seguido de él estaba Kuroo Tetsuro. Ellos dos eran tan unidos como uña y mugre, después de todo eran amigos de la infancia. En su equipo ellos eran conocidos por su perfecta precisión, nunca cometían errores…salvo por una vez, hace cinco años debieron haber matado a una persona más ese día, debieron haberlo matado a él.

…Ya había decidido quién sería su primer objetivo, ahora solo le quedaba ponerse en movimiento, por lo que, primero lo primero.

"Muévanse…" –ordenó de nuevo y ésta vez sus dedos se sacudieron graciosamente. Kageyama suspiró aliviado, y luego se dispuso a seguir con el resto de sus piernas, se quedaría todo el tiempo que necesitara para traer de nuevo a la vida sus piernas. Y en cuento lograra recobrar su movilidad, se recuperaría en tiempo record y comenzaría su venganza…y luego…luego esperaría su muerte en soledad…

Era un cuervo que había perdido a su pareja, a su sol después de todo…

•

•

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Como dije antes, ésta combinación es de lo más rara, así que no me sorprendería que casi nadie lo leyera, pero si alguien lo hizo y le gusto, pues se lo agradezco de todo corazón por haberle dado algo de tiempo a éste fic :3

:v me siento algo floja, solo pude abarcar ésta parte de la película en un capítulo, en el próximo planeo hacer el pasado de O-ren (Kenma) y la parte en que le pide el sable a Hanzo, también planeaba hacer como 'flashback' del tiempo que convivió con Hinata para que el KageHina éste presente :D

Como se habrán dado cuenta cambié algunos (varios) elementos de la película, por ejemplo, saqué a Vernita, la parte del abusador ese en el hospital y el hecho de que el asesinato sucedió en una boda, entre otros… Espero eso no les haya molestado u.u soy abierta a cualquier comentario u observación.

Es la primera vez que escribo de ésta pareja y se siente raro escribir justamente algo así de extraño y sangriento x.x pero que se le va a hacer xD

Espero que les haya gustado…

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Ray Kirkland


	2. El Guerrero Cuervo

**Título: **'A Cros who lost his sun' (Un cuervo que perdió su sol)

**Pareja: **Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou

**Adaptación: **Ésta historia es una adaptación de Kill Bill, si ya sé rara la mezcla pero qué se le va a hacer, varios aspectos de la película fueron modificados de acuerdo a los personajes.

**Disclaimer: **Reitero, es una 'pseudo'-adaptación de Kill Bill, la película le pertenece a Quentin Tarantino, y los personajes son de Haikyuu que tampoco me pertenece ;n; /3

_Dedicado especialmente a Sophia, Marie y Nino_ _gracias muchachas por ayudarme a elegir el título y otros ajustes. Espero les guste._

By Ray Kirkland.

* * *

•

**A Crow Who Lost his Sun**

•

**Capítulo Dos: El guerrero cuervo**

El auto se detuvo frente a una casa tradicional japonesa, Kageyama bajó observando fijamente el lugar. Sintió un sabor amargo, ese lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos. Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos hacia la puerta, adentro se detuvo al divisar a una muchacha barriendo. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de su presencia se dispuso a darle la bienvenida, hasta que vio de quién se trataba. Se quedó muda de la sorpresa, por un momento creyó que se trataba de una ilusión.

"¿K-Kageyama?" -preguntó sin estar segura.

"Buenas tardes, Yachi" -le saludó de vuelta.

Diez minutos después, Kageyama les relataba lo ocurrido hace unas semanas a Yachi y a otra persona en una de las habitaciones de la casa, que en realidad era una escuela. La escuela Karasuno, era una escuela de artes marciales y kendo, una de las más antiguas y distinguidas de la región. Y la persona con quien hablaba Kageyama era uno de los estudiantes más distinguidos del lugar, Tanaka Ryunosuke. Tanto Tanaka como Yachi sabían lo que le había ocurrido a Kageyama hace cinco años.

"Así que... ¿Planeas ir a buscarlos y vengarte?"

"Así es"

"Y supongo que no hay nada que pueda decirte para que cambies de opinión" -dijo Tanaka rascándose la cabeza.

"No, ya lo he decidido"

"Entonces ¿Por qué has venido aquí? Dudo que solo haya sido para saludar"

"Lo siento mucho, pero necesito que me presten su ayuda una vez más" -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Tanaka lo observó fijamente y luego comenzó a reír.

"Hahahaha ¡Tan rígido como siempre! Hombre, no has cambiado nada -se acercó para darle una palmada en la espalda- aquí siempre te brindaremos toda la ayuda que necesites, eres un compañero después de todo"

"Muchas gracias" -Kageyama se sintió aliviado de que todavía podía contar con ellos.

"Entonces ¿Qué necesitas?"

"Información, lo que sea es suficiente. He perdido por completo el rastro de ellos y no sé cómo ubicarlos..."

En ese instante una de las puertas se abrió de golpe, y una veloz figura pequeña entró a la habitación dirigiéndose directo a Kageyama, que logró bloquear el ataque justo a tiempo. La punta de la cuchilla se encontraba a unos centímetros de su rostro.

"Hehe tus reflejos siguen siendo los mismos, eso es bueno"

"N-Noya-san..."

"Ha pasado bastante tiempo Kageyama, me alegra ver que estés bien"

Nishinoya Yu, otro de los estudiantes distinguidos del lugar, él particularmente destacaba por su gran agilidad y buenos reflejos a la hora de pelear.

"Si lo que necesitas es información vamos con Kiyoko-san"

Shimizu Kiyoko, trabajaba en la escuela encargándose de los cuidados médicos, y también trabajaba en el hospital. Hace cinco años, fue Kiyoko la que fue a la escena del crimen aquel día y también fue quien llevó a Kageyama al hospital, y estuvo pendiente de su recuperación. Nadie siquiera sospechó que ella lo conocía, y eso debido a su perfecta habilidad para esconder sus emociones. Nadie notó lo angustiada y triste que estaba cuando asistió a la escena del crimen, o lo desesperada que estuvo al llevar a Kageyama al hospital, o lo aliviada que se sintió cuando le dijeron que Kageyama sobreviviría. Fue ella quien, después de lo ocurrido investigó sobre Oikawa y su escuadrón, con la intención de saber el paradero de Hinata y Natsu.

"El escuadrón de Oikawa se disolvió hace cuatro años" –reveló Kiyoko para la sorpresa de Kageyama.

"¿Qué?"

"Un año después de…lo que ocurrió, el líder anunció que dejaba el negocio y desapareció, los demás miembros igualmente se retiraron y tomaron diferentes rumbos por lo que no ha sido posible localizarlos. Pero sabemos de dos de ellos –dijo acercándole unas fotografías- sabemos que están en Tokio y que controlan el bajo mundo en Tokio"

La suerte parecía estar del lado de Kageyama, el primero en su lista era Kenma y precisamente era Kenma el que aparecía en esas fotos, con un cambio de apariencia que por un momento confundió a Kageyama. Kenma tenía el cabello negro como el ébano y en las fotos su cabello era rubio, aunque las raíces negras comenzaban a notarse. Estaba rodeado de un grupo de hombres vestidos de traje negro. Y en una de las fotos lo encontró junto a Kuroo, su segundo objetivo. Siempre los dos juntos.

"Con esto es suficiente –dijo Kageyama observando las fotografías- muchas gracias"

"También, como estás aquí te daré esto" –dijo Kiyoko acercándose a un mueble y sacando una pequeña caja. Se la entregó a Kageyama que la agarró algo confundido y la abrió sin pensarlo. De repente sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba dolorosamente.

"L-lo siento por no haber podido recuperar más cosas –intervino Yachi- ese día, cuando nos enteramos de lo que les había ocurrido y que la policía comenzaba a investigar, fuimos a su departamento para recoger todo lo que pudiera darles un pista de Hinata o de ti…es lo único que pudimos recoger"

Las manos de Kageyama temblaron al agarrar un pequeño portarretratos, la fotografía en él seguía igual de bien conservada. Por un momento sintió que los recuerdos que había intentado suprimir durante semanas lo atacarían de nuevo e iba a perder la calma, pero cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

"Gracias" –murmuró cerrando la caja. Aun no, aun no se enfrentaría a ellos.

"Kageyama…nosotros, en verdad sentimos lo que les ocurrió –dijo Tanaka- no pudimos hacer nada, y las cosas se dieron de ésta manera… No solo Hinata y Natsu, Daichi-san, Suga-san y Asahi-san… nosotros no pudimos salvarlos…lo sentimos mucho por eso" –dijo haciendo una reverencia, los demás le imitaron en silencio.

"No…ustedes no tuvieron la culpa, él…Oikawa-san…me buscaba a mí, porque escapé…fui yo el que arrastró a todos, si no me hubiera quedado el no habría dado con éste lugar y nadie habría muerto. Todo esto es mi culpa, es por eso que… -cuando Kageyama alzó la mirada, ésta era una mirada fría y cargada de ira- …pienso encontrar a cada uno de ellos y hacerles pagar por lo que nos hicieron…"

Aquella mirada, era sin lugar a dudas la mirada de un verdadero asesino sediento de venganza. Aquellos que estaban en la habitación sintieron un escalofrío, por un instante vieron cómo fue Kageyama hace ya muchos años, cuando aún estaba al lado de Oikawa. Esa era una faceta que nunca habían visto, porque cuando lo conocieron por primera vez, Kageyama ya estaba cambiado, producto de haber conocido a Hinata.

"Ah también –Kageyama de repente volvió a la normalidad-necesito la ubicación de cierta persona…voy a necesitar un arma de confianza"

•

Se trataba de una tienda común y corriente, no había nada en particular extraordinario en aquel lugar. En los alrededores solo se observaban unas pocas pequeñas casas y campos de cultivo. Adentro el dueño se encontraba detrás de un mesón fumando un cigarro y leyendo un periódico. Se trataba de un hombre rubio, no parecía pasar de los 30, vestía una sudadera y jeans, encima tenía puesto un delantal. El hombre escuchó entonces la puerta abrirse y por costumbre dejó el periódico y alzó la vista.

"Bienvenido" -le dijo a Kageyama.

"Buenas tardes" -le saludó entrando al lugar y mirando a su alrededor.

"Hmmm no recuerdo haber visto tu rostro alguna vez, ¿Eres nuevo en el lugar?"

"No, solo estoy de paso -Kageyama se acercó a una de las pequeñas mesas que habían y se sentó- podría darme un poco de té por favor" -le pidió.

"En seguida -el hombre se dispuso a preparar algo de té- debo admitir que es extraño ver rostros nuevos por aquí"

"¿En serio?"

"Hehe si, éste lugar es tan alejado e inhóspito que no llama mucho la atención"

"A mí me parece un buen lugar para tomar unas vacaciones -dijo observando por la ventana el paisaje verde, no se escuchaban autos o bullicio- parece muy relajante" -dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

"Lo es, aunque a veces puede resultar algo aburrido -el té ya estaba listo, lo sirvió en una taza y se lo llevó a Kageyama- así que viniste aquí para descansar"

"La verdad no, vine a buscar a un hombre"

"Ah ya veo ¿Un amigo?"

"No la verdad -y luego añadió- nunca lo he conocido en persona"

"¿Nunca?... ¿Y quién es esa persona? Quizás pueda ayudarte a encontrarlo, conozco a casi todos en ésta región" -dijo colocando la taza frente a Kageyama.

"...Ukai Keishin" -dijo con un hilo de voz.

El dueño pareció paralizarse por un instante, pero supo mantener la calma. Se sentó frente a Kageyama y le miró fijamente, tratando de adivinar quién era y qué quería. Kageyama, por su parte, no apartó la mirada, se mantuvo serio y tranquilo. Después de unos segundos, el dueño finalmente habló.

"¿Y qué asuntos tienes con ese hombre?"

"Necesito un arma" -respondió sencillamente con un tono serio.

"¿Un arma? ¿Y para qué?" -le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Kageyama se inclinó sobre la mesa y cuando habló, en su voz había un tono frío y mordaz.

"Hay unas alimañas que debo matar"

El dueño le miró atentamente y se recostó en el espaldar de la silla con una ligera sonrisa irónica.

"Deben ser alimañas muy grandes si es que necesitas un arma de ese hombre"

"Enormes" -dijo tomando un sorbo de té.

El dueño de aquella pequeña tienda era Ukai Keishin, uno de los estudiantes más reconocidos que había tenido Karasuno hace años. Pero esa no era la razón por la que Kageyama lo buscaba, sino porque él era el único nieto del gran Maestro Ukai, su maestro, el mismo que le había llamado 'un verdadero cuervo'. Su maestro había fallecido hace mucho y le había dejado todo a su nieto, quien también había sido entrenado por él.

Ukai lo condujo por un pasillo hasta una habitación oscura. Al encender las luces, Kageyama se quedó mudo de la sorpresa y se paró en la puerta observando lo que había en aquella habitación. En una amplia pared se encontraban dispuestas en estantes varias 'katanas', cada una de diferente empuñadura y diferente funda. Esa era la herencia que le había dejado el maestro.

La familia Ukai era reconocida por su dominio en las artes del combate, pero eso no era todo, también era conocida por su habilidad en hacer katanas. Durante siglos habían perfeccionado su técnica, generación tras generación, hasta que llegaron a forjar las mejores espadas que podrían existir. Si comparabas una espada de la familia Ukai con cualquier otra, la de la familia Ukai siempre salía vencedora. Era la espada perfecta. Y todas las que se hallaban en esa habitación le habían pertenecido al maestro Ukai, eran su valiosa colección. Pero ninguna de ellas se habían utilizado para quitarle la vida a alguien.

Kageyama caminó hacia los estantes y paseó delante de él, observando cada una de ellas fijamente. Recordaba haberlas visto cuando estuvo bajo el entrenamiento de su maestro, siempre le habían resultado hermosas y a la vez intimidantes. Se detuvo frente a una columna y observó una de ellas en particular, la funda era negra y la empuñadura tenía detalles naranjas. Sin darse cuenta alzó su mano para cogerla pero se contuvo y se dio la vuelta para pedirle permiso a Ukai que estaba parado en la puerta.

"¿Puedo?"

Ukai le miró fijamente y asintió.

"Adelante" -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Kageyama tragó saliva y cogió la katana con sumo cuidado. Era más liviana de lo que había esperado, y en sus manos parecía menos intimidante. Una extraña emoción de apoderó de él y sonrió al sostenerla. Recordó las muchas veces que había deseado sostener una de ellas, pero su maestro le había dicho que aún no estaba listo para tener una de esas en sus manos.

Pero ahora era diferente.

De un movimiento rápido la desenvainó y la hoja de la katana brilló en aquella habitación. Kageyama observó la hoja, vio el reflejo de sus ojos y sonrió de nuevo. Era una sensación extraña tener tremenda arma en sus manos, era atemorizante, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía poderoso.

Ukai le observaba atentamente, sacó de su bolsillo una pelota de béisbol y se acercó cautelosamente.

"Así que te gustan las espadas de samurái -rio ligeramente, Kageyama le miró y asintió con un toque de emoción- veamos..."

Sin previo aviso o señal lanzó la pelota con toda su fuerza hacia Kageyama, que sin pensarlo alzó la espada grácil y velozmente, y de un solo movimiento partió la pelota por la mitad. Kageyama sintió un extraño hormigueo en sus dedos y sonrió de nuevo con emoción. Se había sentido bien.

Ukai por su parte estaba algo sorprendido, no había esperado aquel manejo tan perfecto de la espada, algo así se podía esperar de un hombre que haya entrenado por años y años. Pero Kageyama lucía muy joven para ser alguien que haya entrenado años. Sonrió entre incrédulo y divertido. Había valido la pena mostrarle las espadas.

"Quería mostrarte éstas, son las últimas que se hicieron en ésta casa, sin embargo debes saber que ya no hemos vuelto a hacer más de ellas -dijo con severidad- las que están aquí las hizo mi abuelo, y su último deseo fue que ya no volvamos a crear objetos para matar gente -Ukai se acercó a Kageyama observando las demás espadas- éstas las guardamos por valor sentimental y como memoria de mi abuelo -Kageyama le entregó la espada sin decir nada cuando Ukai extendió la mano- Claro, estamos orgullosos de lo que nuestra familia ha hecho durante tantos años, pero nos hemos retirado ya" -Ukai envainó la espada y le sonrió a Kageyama antes de colocarla de nuevo al estante.

"En ese caso, deme una de éstas" -dijo sin rodeos Kageyama.

"No están a la venta" -dijo Ukai con seriedad.

"No dije 'véndame, dije 'deme'"

Ukai se rio.

"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?" -no sonaba particularmente molesto, sino curioso.

"Porque el dueño de éstas espadas fue mi maestro" -respondió sencillamente.

"¡Ha! El hecho de que hayas sido un alumno en la escuela no te da semejante derecho"

Kageyama negó con la cabeza y su mirada de repente se endureció.

"No de la escuela, fui su alumno personal después de que dejó Karasuno"

Entonces Ukai le miró con los ojos abiertos. Tras haberse retirado, su abuelo se había ido a una casa en las montañas para pasar sus últimos años en soledad y paz. Sin embargo un día un extraño había aparecido pidiéndole que entrenara personalmente a un muchacho, su abuelo aceptó y lo entrenó durante casi un año, pese a estar retirado. Años después su abuelo le confesó que había aceptado entrenar al muchacho porque había visto en él a un verdadero guerrero y se había sentido obligado a enseñarle todo lo que pudiera. Y lo había hecho, le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y el muchacho había sobrevivido al duro entrenamiento hasta el final. Lo había llamado 'un verdadero cuervo'. Y ahora le tenía enfrente de él.

"El maestro me dijo que si algún día necesitaba su ayuda, no dudara en pedirla, y ahora lo que necesito es una arma para deshacerme de las personas que arruinaron mi vida -la mirada de Kageyama era penetrante y seria- así que yo diría que está más que obligado a darme lo que pido"

Ukai le miró fijamente, pudo ver en aquellos ojos azules la determinación inquebrantable que lo guiaba, la furia, el rencor y ahí en un rincón estaba también el dolor. Lo que él quería con todas sus fuerzas era vengarse y nada lo detendría para cumplir su objetivo. Ukai se preguntó quién y qué podría haberle hecho a ese muchacho.

_Arruinaron mi vida.._.

¿Quienes? Kageyama había dicho que eran alimañas enormes. Ukai guardó silencio y luego caminó hacia la puerta, y Kageyama apretó los puños pensando que aun así se lo negaría.

"Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí -dijo antes de que Kageyama reclamara- Nos tomará un mes hacer una espada -Kageyama sintió un gran alivio en su pecho- hasta entonces deberías entrenar" -dijo volteándose para verlo.

"Muchas gracias" -Kageyama hizo una reverencia. Ukai asintió y lo dejó solo en la habitación.

Kageyama suspiró aliviado y volteó hacia la pared donde estaban las espadas. La presencia de su maestro era fuerte en aquella habitación, por lo que hizo una reverencia hacia las espadas.

"Gracias maestro..." -murmuró y se dispuso a entrenar como le habían dicho.

**Un mes después**

Se encontraban reunidos en una habitación iluminada por velas, y habían puesto decoraciones en las paredes. Se encontraban reunidos, Kageyama, Ukai y otros miembros de la familia que habían ayudado a hacer la espada, todos vestidos con ropas tradicionales blancas. Ukai sostenía la espada, presentándosela a Kageyama, tanto la empuñadura como la funda eran completamente negras. Un hombre se acercó para sostener la funda mientras Ukai la desenvainaba lentamente, enseñando un símbolo grabado en la hoja. Un cuervo con las alas extendidas. Una vez la hoja expuesta Ukai comenzó a analizarla detenidamente, asegurándose que no tuviera ninguna falla, aunque eso era imposible. Finalmente la sostuvo enfrente de Kageyama para que pudiera verla y luego suspiró, algo abatido.

"Hemos acabado de hacer...lo que juramos no volver a hacer -las demás personas agacharon la cabeza como si estuviesen avergonzadas- Hemos vuelto a crear algo que mata a personas -dijo observando la hoja de la espada con cierto temor- y en ese propósito hemos tenido éxito -los demás miembros comenzaron a mirar detenidamente a Kageyama que miraba la espada que ahora sería suya- fui yo el que dio la orden de hacerla, y lo hice porque filosóficamente me solidarizo con tu propósito -los demás entonces asintieron y dejaron de mirar a Kageyama, confiaban en que el maestro y confiaban en su nieto, sabían que ninguno de ellos le ofrecería su ayuda a cualquiera- Puedo decirte esto sin ego alguno, ésta es la mejor espada que hemos podido forjar, no lo dudes -le acercaron la funda para que pudiese guardarla de nuevo- si en tu camino Dios se interpone, entonces Dios saldría lastimado"

Entonces Ukai se la entregó mirándole fijamente, Kageyama alzó las manos algo torpemente y cuando sintió la espada en sus manos, la observó sin poder creer que realmente fuera suya, su arma, su compañera. Cuando volvió a ver a Ukai, éste le miraba seriamente, en aquella mirada sintió el peso de haber roto la promesa que le había hecho a su maestro, y también sintió la confianza que depositaba en él al entregarle semejante arma. Entonces supo que con más razón debía cumplir con su objetivo, no podía fallarle, ni a él, ni a esas personas, ni a su maestro.

"Guerrero Cuervo -le llamó y de repente recordó las pocas veces que su maestro así le había llamado- ve" -dijo haciendo una leve reverencia, los demás le imitaron. Era su forma de dar a entender que su trabajo ya había acabado.

"Gracias" -respondió Kageyama haciendo igual una reverencia y sosteniendo con fuerza su espada.

Ya tenía un arma, era hora de comenzar el plan.

Al día siguiente Kageyama se encontraba en el auto conduciendo hacia el aeropuerto donde tomaría un avión a Tokio. En el asiento del copiloto se encontraba su espada y junto a ella la caja de pertenencias que Kiyoko le había devuelto. Hasta ese momento Kageyama no se había atrevido a enfrentar los recuerdos, pero sabía que tampoco podía seguir evadiéndolo. A demás si quería concentrarse en su venganza, no podía dejar que alguna emoción o sentimiento interviniera. Así que arrinconó el auto a un costado del camino y estacionó. Respiró profundo y sostuvo la caja con cuidado, sentía que estaba agarrando una especie de bomba. Cuando la abrió, los recuerdos vinieron de golpe y el trató de controlarlos, revisó el contenido, encontrando documentos -suyos y de los otros dos-, fotos y algunas de las manualidades que Natsu solía hacer. Encontró un peculiar pisa-papeles que solo era una piedra redonda que la niña había pintado de negro y dibujado con blanco los rasgos de un gato, encontró varias fotos que Hinata o Natsu solían tomar de escondidas, la mayoría algo borrosas y algunas nítidas, encontró un dibujo que había hecho Natsu de los tres tomados de la mano en una especie de campo de flores. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver los trazos de la niña que era buena dibujando. Contad más revisaba el contenido más sentía aquel dolor desgarrador en su pecho, pero también sentía que le daba la fuerza necesaria para llevar a cabo su objetivo. Al observar aquellas pequeñas muestras de felicidad estuvo más convencido del odio que sentía hacia ellos por arrebatarle todo y dejarle solo con recuerdos.

Finalmente agarró el portarretratos y observó la foto, era una foto del cumpleaños de Natsu en la que salían los tres. Entonces recordó el cumpleaños de ella, el único que había podido celebrar en sus tiempos juntos.

**Flashback**

Estaban los tres celebrándolo en el pequeño apartamento que habían conseguido. Habían comprado una torta de chocolate y en ella habían puesto 6 velas, la niña que rebosaba en alegría se quedó pensativa bastante tiempo tratando de pensar en un buen deseo. Los otros dos la miraban tratando de adivinar qué pediría, Kageyama por su parte no tenía ni idea no sabía cómo funcionaba la mente de los niños, Hinata parecía tratar de recordar lo que había pedido antes para darse una idea.

Finalmente se decidió y sopló las velas. Ambos aplaudieron, bueno Hinata aplaudió y Kageyama le copió al instante, era probablemente la primera vez que celebraba un cumpleaños tan 'normalmente'.

"¿Qué pediste?" -le preguntó Hinata inmediatamente. Kageyama esperó en silencio.

"Que nos quedemos los tres juntos siempre -respondió con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a ambos, más a Kageyama que a Hinata. Natsu se acercó al más alto y lo abrazó sonriéndole- Tobio-nii-chan te vas a quedar con nosotros ¿Verdad?" -le preguntó.

Kageyama la miró sin saber qué decir. Llevaban apenas un par de meses viviendo establemente los tres y la idea de marcharse aun daba vueltas en su cabeza. No es como si desease marcharse, quería quedarse con ellos, ahora más que nunca era consciente de lo mucho que quería a ambos, pero tampoco quería que algo malo les ocurriera por su culpa. Pero cuando vio la sonrisa de la niña, llena de cariño e ilusión sintió que no podría dejarla nunca. La sola idea de marcharse pareció ser barrida por el cariño incondicional que brotaba con solo verla, un cariño muy similar al de un padre por su hija, un padre que jamás la abandonaría.

Kageyama le devolvió la sonrisa y el abrazo.

"Si...me voy a quedar"

Natsu se emocionó y dijo que traería algo corriendo a la habitación del lado.

Antes de que Kageyama hiciera siquiera algo, Hinata ya se había sentado en su regazo, sus brazos rodeándolo y sus labios presionando los suyos. Cuando el más bajo se separó, tenía una brillante mirada y una sonrisa de emoción en su rostro.

"¡¿En serio?! -exigió saber cómo si se tratara de un niño- ¡¿En serio te vas a quedar?! ¿Ya no te vas a ir?"

Kageyama frunció el ceño algo avergonzado.

"S-si... ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?"

Entonces Hinata hizo un puchero y miró a un costado.

"Es que...decías que tenías que irte por nuestro bien...y lucías tan serio y amargado que supuse que tarde o temprano...un día nos dejarías...y..." -no pudo acabar porque sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Kageyama que lo besó lenta y dulcemente. Cuando se separó, cogió su rostro para asegurarse de que lo mirara a los ojos.

"No va a pasar ¿Entendido?" -le dijo algo avergonzado. Pero en sus ojos Hinata pudo ver la sinceridad en sus palabras.

"¡AH! ¡Nii-chan! -el grito de Natsu hizo que ambos se separaran rojos hasta las orejas- ¡Ya estás acaparando a Tobio-nii-chan!" -le acusó inflando los cachetes, en su mano traía una cámara.

"¡Si! ¿Y qué?" -le retó su hermano abrazando a Kageyama posesivamente.

"¡O-oye! -Kageyama trató de separarse- Hinata idiota suél... -sintió entonces un peso adicional en su regazo. Natsu había saltado para también abrazar al más alto, y entre ambos hermanos trataban de demostrar quién era el dueño de Kageyama- _¿Soy un juguete?_" -pensó Kageyama.

"Oh ¿Y eso?" -preguntó Hinata.

"Ah, pensé que sería buena idea tomarnos una foto"

"¿Eh?" -Kageyama no era particularmente fanático de tomarse fotos.

"¡Si buena idea!"

"P-pero..." -muy tarde Natsu ya había corrido hacia una la mesa y había colocado la cámara ahí, programándola para tomar la foto después de unos segundos. Mientras Natsu acomodaba la cámara, Hinata le dio un codazo a Kageyama diciéndole que debía sonreír y no poner cara de amargado, a lo que el más alto le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Natsu les gritó que no pelearan y corrió hacia ellos cuando ya estuvo todo listo.

Volvió a acomodarse donde antes había estado, siendo abrazada por su hermano. Kageyama observaba la cámara sin saber qué hacer, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, y si trataba de sonreír seguro lo haría de una forma 'tenebrosa' como una vez antes lo había hecho. Entonces sintió el peso de ambos en su regazo, y la calidez de sus cuerpos. Recordó la sonrisa de Natsu y luego la de Hinata, ambos felices cuando les había dicho que se quedaría. Ellos se alegraban de tenerlo ahí junto a ellos. Y Kageyama se sintió afortunado, nunca había esperado que alguien encontrase su compañía como algo dichoso.

El gesto le salió natural, rodeó a ambos con sus brazos y una ligera sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, quizás no una tan radiante como la de ellos, pero era una sincera.

Kageyama observó la fotografía. Ese día Natsu cumplió seis años, ahora ella tendría 11 años, ya no sería una niña pequeña a la que había que cargarla cuando estaba cansada, o que se despertaba a mitad de la noche por una pesadilla y se metía en su cama en busca de tranquilidad, ahora estaría más grande, conociéndole seguramente sería más responsable que su hermano y sería una niña educada y agraciada. Por otro lado Hinata probablemente no habría cambiado mucho, sería el mismo idiota siempre lleno de energías y positivismo, que siempre quería ayudar a los demás y salir adelante, el mismo que tenía un lado lindo y dulce que siempre le hacía decir o hacer cosas vergonzosas, el mismo que cuando estaban solos no tardaba en demandar su atención. Estar con Hinata era como tener un torbellino de emociones en su interior, siempre se sentía ansioso a su lado.

Se preguntó si es que en algún momento hubiera llegado a acostumbrarse a esa sensación de ansiedad... No importaba, porque ahora nunca lo sabría.

Kageyama volvió a guardar todo y cerró de nuevo la caja. Sentía en su pecho un peso menos y su cabeza estaba más despejada. Ahora podía concentrarse enteramente en su misión.

Y su primer objetivo de la lista de Kozume Kenma.

•

Kozume Kenma nació en una base militar americana en Tokio. Su padre era un militar mitad americano mitad japonés, mientras que su madre era un ama de casa de nacionalidad japonesa. Por otro lado Kuroo Tetsuro también era hijo de un militar japonés, que era un muy buen amigo del padre de Kenma, la madre de Kuroo había muerto al dar a luz, por lo que la madre de Kenma cuidó muchas veces del niño cuando su padre tenía que viajar. Así pues, ambos niños se conocieron desde muy pequeños, siendo Kuroo un año mayor que Kenma a quién tomó como un hermano menor. Sin embargo, durante una misión el padre de Kuroo murió, y el niño -de 6 años- pasó a estar bajo el cuidado de la familia Kozume.

Kenma y Kuroo crecieron juntos en la calidez de aquel hogar, bajo el cuidado de la dulce señora Kozume. Hasta que cumplieron nueve y diez años respectivamente. A esa edad ambos tuvieron su primer encuentro con la muerte, cuando presenciaron la muerte de los padres de Kenma en las manos de uno de los jefes yakuza más despiadado y sanguinario de ese entonces, el Jefe Matsumoto.

Esa tarde, Kuroo se entretenía observando a Kenma jugar un videojuego cuando entró su madre a la habitación bruscamente, se la veía asustada y nerviosa, sacó a ambos y luego los llevó hasta la habitación de sus padres, donde su padre los esperaba. Una vez todos adentro, el señor cerró la puerta con llave. Su madre entonces se arrodillo para estar a su altura de su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza. A Kenma le dolió aquel abrazo, y cuando trató de quejarse su madre lo cogió por los hombros mirándole fijamente y le dijo que no hiciera preguntas, que les obedeciera sin decir nada, luego le dijo lo mucho que lo amaba y que debía seguir adelante sin importar qué. Kenma no entendía nada ¿Por qué su madre lloraba? ¿Por qué parecía que se despedía? Escuchó entonces ruidos provenientes de la planta baja. Buscó a Kuroo y lo encontró frente a su padre que igual se había arrodillado y le hablaba en susurros apresuradamente.

"...cuida a mi hijo..." -fue lo único que pudo captar. Vio como su padre apretaba con fuerza la mano de su amigo y lo miraba con intensidad. Se preguntó si es que no lo estaba asustando, pero vio como Kuroo asentía con seriedad y trataba de devolverle el fuerte apretón. Su padre asintió y dejó ir a Kuroo que se acercó a Kenma tomando su mano con fuerza.

Su madre abrazó también a Kuroo, le dijo casi lo mismo y luego les indicó que debían esconderse bajo la cama y no hacer ningún ruido. Insistió que debían quedarse quietos y callados, sin importar lo que llegaran a escuchar o ver. Kuroo asintió de inmediato y Kenma solo imitó a su amigo. Aun no entendía nada, y no entender nada lo asustaba.

Cuando Kuroo ya se había deslizado bajo la cama y Kenma estaba por deslizarse también, su padre se le acercó y le acarició la cabeza torpemente, no le dijo nada, solo le acarició y le dedicó una mirada cargada de cariño y de miedo. Ver así a su padre hizo que Kenma sintiera un nudo en la garganta y quisiera llorar. ¿Por qué le acariciaba cuando él nunca solía demostrar afecto? ¿Por qué le miraba de esa forma? Como si estuviera despidiéndose...

Una vez bajo la cama, Kenma encontró algo de calma en los brazos de Kuroo que lo abrazó ni bien estuvo a su lado. Apenas pasó casi un minuto cuando la puerta fue derribada de repente y Kenma se aferró a Kuroo. Escucharon el sonido de pasos y las voces de hombres que hablaban toscamente. Kenma sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó a su madre gritar y luego a su padre maldecir. Entonces alguien entró a la habitación, Kenma se separó un poco de Kuroo y alcanzó a ver los pies de alguien caminando hacia el sillón de su padre y sentarse en él. Ambos se acercaron lo más que pudieron al borde para ver lo que ocurría.

En la habitación había cinco desconocidos, siendo uno de ellos un anciano alto y fornido que vestía una yukata, y que tenía una larga cicatriz en el rostro que iba de su mejilla hasta las raíces de su cuero cabelludo. El anciano estaba sentado en el sillón de su padre y fumaba un habano. A su lado estaba un hombre que vestía un traje blanco y cargaba una espada. Los otros tres hombres vestían trajes negros, uno estaba en un rincón y tenía atrapada a su madre, con un cuchillo cerca de su cuello, los otros dos estaban frente a su padre, cuchillos en la mano.

Uno de ellos hizo el primer movimiento y se abalanzó sobre su padre tratando de asestarle un golpe con el cuchillo. Su padre se mantuvo calmado y esquivó cada ataque sin problema alguno. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad le propinó un buen golpe en las costillas dejando al otro sin aire y sin perder tiempo agarró su brazo y con su gran fuerza lo rompió provocando que el hombre gritara de dolor. Agarró al hombre y lo arrojó contra la pared como si fuera un costal. Hizo tronar sus dedos y volteó hacia el otro contrincante, que alzó el cuchillo y trató de atacarlo igual. Le costó a su padre un par de buenos golpes para desarmarlo, luego le propinó un par de golpes en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, y lo arrojó contra un mueble que se cayó aplastándolo. Mientras lo observaba, Kenma estaba tan pendiente que no se percató en qué momento el hombre de traje blanco se había acercado. Su padre pareció darse cuenta de su presencia detrás suyo, pero no lo suficientemente antes.

Kenma observó entonces cómo la espada atravesaba de un solo golpe el cuerpo de su padre. Se quedó mudo e incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de ver. Su padre abrió los ojos observando incrédulo la hoja de la espada saliendo por su estómago, y cuando ésta fue retirada, la sangre brotó salpicando todo a su alrededor. Su madre a pocos pasos de ahí gritó algo y comenzó a llorar. Su padre se tambaleó y cayó al suelo con la cabeza mirando hacia la cama, cerca del rostro de ambos niños. Los nublosos ojos de su padre se clavaron en ambos niños, éste susurró algo con la voz débil. Kenma quiso acercarse para escucharlo mejor, para extender su mano y tocar a su padre que ahora moría frente a él. La mano de Kuroo le agarraba tan fuerte que lastimaba, podía sentir que temblaba a su lado.

De repente, la espada se clavó en la cabeza de su padre, y entonces Kenma se estremeció y observó cómo los ojos de su padre rodaban hacia el interior de su cráneo quedando blancos. La sangre manchó la alfombra expandiéndose hasta donde se encontraban. Kenma la observó y volvió a ver a su padre, completamente inmóvil.

"Pap..."-quiso llamarlo, pero las manos de Kuro cubrieron su boca impidiéndole hablar. Kenma alzó la vista lo más que pudo para ver al asesino de su padre, el hombre alto y de cabello oscuro sonreía mirando el cuerpo de su padre. Kuroo también lo miraba y apretó los dientes mirándole con todo el odio que podía reunir, Kenma por su parte sintió que algo crecía en su interior, un sentimiento mortífero y apabullante. La risa del anciano burlándose de su padre solo hizo que aquel sentimiento creciera en su interior. Kuroo entonces abrazó a Kenma y los hizo rodar hasta el centro de la cama, no quería que viera más, tampoco quería que escuchara más por lo que cubrió sus oídos.

El anciano había dejado de fumar y aplastó el habano en un mueble al lado del sillón, se levantó y caminó hacia la madre de Kenma que lloraba en silencio y temblaba. El otro hombre la soltó cuando el anciano la agarró por los cabellos casi arrastrándola hacia la cama y luego arrojándola. Kenma logro sentir la sacudida encima de él y se removió para mirar a un costado, los pies del hombre estaban junto a la cama.

La mujer temblaba y sollozaba, y el anciano la miró y una desagradable sonrisa se formó en sus labios. El hombre de traje blanco se acercó y le extendió la espada que acababa de limpiar. El anciano asintió y cogió la espada mirando fijamente a la mujer, ella miró al hombre justo cuando éste alzaba la espada, no pudo evitar gritar. Pese a que Kuroo estaba cubriendo sus oídos, Kenma pudo escuchar el grito desgarrador de su madre y sintió que sus venas se helaban, apenas unos instantes después la punta de la espada atravesó el colchón y aterrizó en el piso a unos centímetros de donde estaban. Su madre había dejado de gritar.

Kenma observó la espada y supo qué había ocurrido, sintió cómo su corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente y entonces sintió las lágrimas humedeciendo sus ojos.

"Mamá..." -susurró.

Kuroo estaba tieso, observaba como el colchón blanco iba manchándose de sangre a un ritmo perturbador, y luego ésta comenzaba a gotear, manchando su rostro. Kenma también sintió la sangre caliente goteando sobre su mejilla y su cuello. Una sensación de abandono lo invadió de golpe, su padre y su madre se habían ido. Pensó en su madre siempre cariñosa y en su padre serio y callado, no los volvería a ver. Estaba solo. O eso pensó por un segundo, sintió entonces los brazos de Kuroo rodeándolo y sintió seguridad y resguardo en ellos, no estaba solo. Kuroo por su parte trataba de mantener la calma, no podía dejar que los encontrasen, tenía que esperar a que se vayan y luego sacar a Kenma de ahí.

El anciano rio mientras abandonaba la habitación seguido de sus dos acompañantes, pero el hombre de traje blanco se detuvo en la puerta observando la habitación. Kuroo aguantó la respiración esperando que no se haya dado cuenta de su presencia, escuchó el sonido de un disparo y algo rompiéndose, luego una especie de explosión y en seguida logró atisbar fuego. Kuroo deseó sacar a Kenma de ahí en ese instante, pero no podía arriesgarse a que los encontraran.

Lograron salir de la casa por las justas, para entonces el fuego se había extendido por todo el primer piso y comenzaba a bajar a la planta baja. Kuroo y Kenma observaron el fuego consumiendo su casa. El mayor sentía rabia y dolor en partes iguales, ya antes había perdido a alguien, pero no de una manera tan cruel, y además había tenido el apoyo de una familia. Ahora en cambio era diferente, la rabia parecía ganarle al dolor, ahí estaba ardiendo en su interior. Recordaba las palabras del padre de Kenma, le había pedido que sea fuerte, que cuidara a su hijo, que siempre estuviese a su lado y lo iba a hacer, no se apartaría jamás del lado de Kenma.

Por otro lado los ojos inexpresivos de Kenma miraban el fuego con frialdad, miraban como su hogar era consumido por el fuego y todos los recuerdos de su cálida y tranquila infancia eran destruidos frente a sus ojos. Aquel sentimiento mortífero había incrementado en su interior consumiéndolo todo y no dejando nada más que el deseo de hacerles pagar a aquellos hombres por lo que le hicieron.

Juraron vengarse.

Y tres años después consiguieron su venganza. Convenientemente descubrieron que Matsumoto tenía 'gustos especiales', le gustaban los niños. Por lo que no le costó mucho a Kenma ser 'seleccionado' entre otros niños e infiltrarse en sus aposentos, después la particular belleza del muchacho no tardó en llevarlo a la habitación del jefe. Éste al verlo no tardó de traerlo a la cama, se recostó en la cama y le indicó que se sentara a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Mala idea.

Apenas Kenma tuvo la oportunidad sacó una cuchilla y la clavó en el estómago del otro, que estaba casi desnudo. El hombre tardó un poco en procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, observó la hoja de la cuchilla clavada en su estómago y luego al niño que estaba sentado encima de él. Kenma aplicó más presión hundiendo más la cuchilla, debajo de él el anciano se retorció de dolor apretando sus dientes.

"Matsumoto...mírame -le dijo con una voz fría y seria- mira mi rostro bien -le pidió clavando más la cuchilla, Matsumoto hizo tanta presión en sus dientes que éstos se rompieron- mira mis ojos...mira mi boca... -Matsumoto observó su rostro completamente inexpresivo, aquel par de ojos color ámbar lo miraban con frialdad, sus labios delgados que formaban una línea recta- ¿No te recuerdo a alguien? -le preguntó. Los ojos ámbar los había sacado de su padre y su cabello negro lo había sacado de su madre- No te recuerdo a alguien que... -entonces los ojos de Kenma dejaron de ser fríos e inexpresivos y la furia se hizo presente en ellos, al igual que en su voz- ¡¿...mataste hace tiempo?!" -entonces Kenma agarró la cuchilla y la sacó abriendo una gran herida.

Matsumoto gritó y la sangre salió como una fuente manchando las paredes y a Kenma, que observó como el anciano gritaba ahogándose con su propia sangre y luego de sacudirse un par de segundos, se quedaba totalmente tieso. Estaba muerto.

Kenma entonces cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, dejando salir el aire lentamente. Sintió como la satisfacción adormecía su alborotado ser. La satisfacción de haber torturado y asesinado al hombre que le arrebató la tranquila vida que llevaba, de haber vengado a sus padres. Pero había algo más ahí, una extraña sensación de placer que cosquilleaba en su interior, una sensación que experimentó al tener a aquel hombre bajo su poder, que experimentó al acabar con su miserable vida. Y supo entonces que no se libraría que aquella sensación fácilmente.

Se escucharon pasos corriendo por el pasillo, y la puerta de la habitación fue abierta bruscamente. Dos hombres entraron y se quedaron atónitos al observar la escena, vieron a su jefe ahí tendido bañado en sangre con una horrible herida en su estómago, y luego al muchacho sentado encima de su cuerpo que sostenía una cuchilla y estaba completamente bañado en sangre, parecía mirar a la nada hasta que se volteó hacia la puerta observándolos a ambos.

"_Que molestia..._" -pensó.

Ambos reaccionaron y dispararon rápidamente hacia el muchacho. No se dieron cuenta de que su objetivo se había deslizado por un costado rápidamente utilizando el cadáver como escudo, disparaban cegados por la rabia, hasta que se quedaron sin balas y el humo de todos los disparos no les dejaba ver claramente. Cuando se hubo despejado, se dieron cuenta de que Kenma no estaba ahí y antes de que pudieran buscarlo se escuchó un disparó. Uno de ellos cayó al suelo y en seguida se escuchó un segundo disparó que le dio de lleno en el rostro matándolo en el instante. El otro hombre se asustó y trató de buscar de dónde venían los disparos, pero se escuchó un tercer disparo y lo siguiente que supo era que su cuerpo caía como un costal al suelo.

Estando ahí tirado logró ver de dónde venían los disparos: bajo la cama. Ahí logró atisbar las figuras de dos personas, una de ellas estaba acurrucada en los brazos de la otra que tenía un arma en la mano y apuntaba directamente a él. No era el muchacho de antes, era otro más alto, de cabello negro y con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Escuchó un último disparo y la bala fue directo a su rostro, justo entre sus ojos.

Años después ambos comenzaron su entrenamiento con el Maestro Nekomata, al igual que Ukai un reconocido maestro del arte del combate, quién los recibió tras ver el potencial que tenían ambos. Probablemente no sabía que estaba entrenando a dos máquinas asesinas, haciéndolas más letales de lo que ya eran.

Para cuando tenían ya 18 y 19 años, respectivamente, eran de los asesinos a sueldo más solicitados que había, puesto que nunca cometían errores, siempre conseguían aniquilar a sus objetivos, sin importar cuán difícil sea la tarea. Y eso se debía en parte a sus habilidades con distintas armas y a que los dos estudiaban con detenimiento a cada uno de sus objetivos, aprendían todo lo que pudiera brindarles alguna ventaja. Kenma en especial, era capaz de observar hasta el más mínimo detalle, costumbres, lugares que frecuentaban, conocidos, lo que sea. Y una vez tenía lo que necesitaba, el resto era juego de niños.

Ésta vez se trataba de un político corrupto, que le gustaba estar rodeado de jovencitas y las atraía con dinero y drogas; para luego aprovecharse de ellas. Kenma y Kuroo estuvieron alrededor de dos meses estudiando todo lo que podían acerca del hombre, descubriendo así que cada viernes por la tarde, se dirigía a su propiedad privada llevando a dos muchachas para divertirse el fin de semana. La ruta que tomaba siempre era la misma y siempre iba acompañado de dos autos. El suyo siempre era el del medio y solía sentarse en el asiento trasero con las dos muchachas, durante el camino solían beber, fumar y divertirse.

Ese viernes, Kenma se situó en la azotea de un edificio desde donde veía la amplia avenida por la que solían pasar los autos. Mientras esperaba al momento indicado se distraía con su celular jugando algún juego, hasta que le llegó un mensaje de Kuroo avisándole que el objetivo ya había llegado. Con suma tranquilidad Kenma guardó el celular y alzó un fusil especial se alta precisión que pese a ser grande no pareció ser muy pesado para él, buscó en la avenida y una vez divisó los tres autos que avanzaban se preparó para disparar y apuntó al segundo, mientras lo hacía trató de adivinar en qué lugar estaría sentado el hombre. Apuntó hacia la mitad de la ventana delantera, seguramente estaría sentado al medio y cada muchacha estaría a su lado haciéndole compañía.

No dudo y apretó el gatillo.

La bala fue a toda velocidad hacia el auto atravesando la ventana delantera y luego el cráneo del hombre que se había sentado justo al medio, la bala abandonó su cráneo manchando todo de sangre y sesos. Ambas muchachas que ya habían estado bebiendo miraron la sangre si entender y luego la herida en la cabeza de hombre, cuando comprendieron lo que acababa de suceder gritaron histéricamente y se alejaron del cuerpo. Kenma observó a la distancia cómo el auto se detenía de golpe y los otros dos lo hacían igual, esperó a que alguien saliera del asiento trasero.

Las dos muchachas salieron del auto desesperadamente con sus ropas manchadas de sangre.

"Es tu turno Kuroo" -murmuró Kenma bajando el arma.

Kuroo se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio un poco más cerca de la avenida. Observó a ambas muchachas alejarse gritando y a los hombres que se supone debían cuidar al político acercarse para ver. Sonrió y apuntó con un arma similar hacia el motor del auto, cuando todos estuvieron reunidos apretó el gatillo y el auto explotó matando a los hombres que estaban alrededor.

"Misión cumplida" -murmuró.

Kenma observó de lejos la explosión y continuó con el juego que había dejado hace poco.

Al cabo de unos años, Oikawa les ofreció formar un escuadrón de asesinos especializados, a lo que ambos aceptaron después de un tiempo. Y después de haber estado un par de años bajo el mando de Oikawa, que en sí no les imponía nada sino que más bien les ofrecía objetivos a eliminar, asistieron aquel día a 'castigar' a un miembro que había traicionado al escuadrón escapándose con uno de sus objetivos: Kageyama.

Ninguno nunca lo dijo en voz alta, pero creían que lo que Oikawa había hecho ese día había sido exagerado. En el fondo ambos se habían sentido algo culpables al haber participado en el asesinato de esas personas y de su compañero, después de todo ellos tomaban objetivos que mereciesen la muerte, nunca personas inocentes. Y ese día, apuntaron sus armas a personas inocentes...

•

•

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

:D Holis!

Primero que nada perdón por la demora, tendría que haber publicado ésto antes de año nuevo, pero en mi casa me pidieron que ayudara con los preparativos y ayer cuando quise acabar y publicar mi hermana se adueñó de la computadora ;n;

Bueno ahora respecto al fic, como sabrán la parte del pasado de Kenma (O-Ren) tuvo que haber sido en el capítulo anterior, pero la obvié, entonces decidí incluirla en éste capítulo al final. Espero que no haya sido algo confuso u.u En cuanto al 'flashback', ya les había dicho que incluiría Flashbacks en los capítulos para que el KageHina estuviera presente en el fic, habrá de todo tipo desde dramáticos, románticos, pseudo-lemonosos (PSEUDO!) y dulces como éste que puse...espero no haberlo hecho muy dulce u/u

En cuanto a Natsu, pues la verdad he visto muy poco de ella (solo las veces que sale en el anime) así que no se muy bien cómo es su personalidad, pero en el flashback todavía es pequeña por lo que podría justificarse su actitud tierna y dulce, para más adelante (:'D) investigaré un poco más de ella. Si alguien tiene algo que aportar sobre el personaje, estaré muy agradecida.

-3- debo decir que me entretuve escribiendo el pasado de Kenma, tuve que añadir algunas cosas en comparación con la película para incluir a Kuroo, como en el anime son amigos de la infancia, me pareció adecuado que ambos estuvieran juntos es sus inicios en el mundo de los asesinos. ;) espero que les haya gustado.

Ah! Otro aspecto! En la película Hanzo le da la espada a Beatrix porque Bill fue su discípulo y se siente obligado a ayudarla. Aquí me trabé un poco en esa parte, no sabía de quién podría ser aprendiz Oikawa (el entrenador de Aoba Jousai tiene ya otro papel más adelante), así que le cambié totalmente esa parte, hubiera querido hacerlo lo más parecido a la película, pero vi mejor cambiar la historia. Espero no haber defraudado a nadie :'C

Bueno eso sería todo respecto al fic, en el siguiente capítulo se viene la pelea en Tokio ;D nifhdjhdfjhdf me emociona solo pensarla, aunque nunca fui buena describiendo peleas, haré mi mejor esfuerzo ;D También habrá un flashback KageHina ¿De qué tipo será? Dependerá de mi humor xD

Gracias a todas las que me dejaron review y añadieron la historia a favoritos 3 me hicieron infinitamente feliz! Para ser honesta no creí le interesara a tantas xD Ya les dije, la mezcla de temáticas es súper extraña. Por eso estoy tan feliz! :3 Muchas gracias!

Bueno eso es todo, ya sé que es un poco tarde, pero como dicen 'Mejor tarde que nunca' Feliz Año nuevo! Que éste año sea próspero para ustedes y sus familias, y mucho éxito en la escuela/universidad/trabajo/etc. :D

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que con suerte no tardará tanto.

Byee!

Ray.

PS: Lo siento por los errores ortográficos, algunas partes las escribí en mi tablet y no tiene autocorrector -_- mis disculpas!

PSS: alguien por aquí ve Juego de Tronos? Tengo una idea para unos one-shot con esa temática y con Haikyuu, pero no estoy segura aun, alguien interesado? B)


	3. La madriguera de Gatos

**Título: **'A Cros who lost his sun' (Un cuervo que perdió su sol)

**Pareja: **Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou

**Adaptación: **Ésta historia es una adaptación de Kill Bill, si ya sé rara la mezcla pero qué se le va a hacer, varios aspectos de la película fueron modificados de acuerdo a los personajes.

**Disclaimer: **Reitero, es una 'pseudo'-adaptación de Kill Bill, la película le pertenece a Quentin Tarantino, y los personajes son de Haikyuu que tampoco me pertenece ;n; /3

_Dedicado especialmente a Sophia, Marie y Nino_ _gracias muchachas por ayudarme a elegir el título y otros ajustes. Espero les guste._

By Ray Kirkland.

* * *

•

**A Crow Who Lost his Sun**

•

**Capítulo Tres: La madriguera de Gatos**

Fue un año después del incidente con Kageyama que el escuadrón de asesinos se disolvió, entonces Oikawa ayudó a Kenma y Kuroo financiera y filosóficamente en su importante lucha de poder contra los otros clanes yakuza sobre quienes reinarían el vicio en la ciudad de Tokio. Cuando la última espada se enfundó, fueron Kenma y Kuroo junto a su poderoso pelotón 'Nekoma' quienes probaron ser los vencedores.

Fue Kenma el que asumiría el poder, mientras que Kuroo se convirtió en el capitán de 'Nekoma'. Pese a que Kenma trató de intercambiar roles, Kuroo se negó diciendo que el papel de líder le caería mejor a Kenma que tenía una excelente habilidad para leer a los demás y adivinar lo que tramaban. No se lo diría, pero Kuroo en realidad quería proteger a Kenma y se aseguraría de que sus muchachos se volvieran los más fuertes para protegerlo de cualquiera.

La noche en que Kenma asumió el poder del consejo Criminal, los demás jefes yakuza se reunieron para una cena y Kenma se presentó junto a Kuroo y otros dos acompañantes más.

Uno de ellos era Kunimi Akira, un hombre joven de cabello oscuro y expresión indiferente, que era el abogado y segundo lugarteniente de Kenma. De hecho, Kunimi había sido un protegido de Oikawa, pero éste al retirarse lo asignó para que ayudase y 'aprendiera' de Kenma.

El otro acompañante era Haiba Lev, un sonriente muchacho de 17 años bastante alto, de cabello platinado y ojos verdes, era el guardaespaldas de Kenma. Pese a tener una apariencia algo intimidante por su tamaño y sus rasgos ruso-japoneses, era alguien entusiasta que le gustaba bromear y divertirse. Sin embargo aquella actitud infantil ocultaba el lado asesino del muchacho, frío, calculador e incluso despiadado.

En la reunión, los jefes se sentaron a lo largo de una mesa tradicional y a la cabeza se encontraba Kenma, a su derecha se encontraba Kunimi que miraba a todos en silencio y detrás de Kenma se encontraban Kuroo, que vestía un traje y sonreía al ver a los hombres beber y reír, y Lev que miraba con una sonrisa la comida deseando poder comer algo del delicioso banquete. Kenma por su lado, al principio de la reunión había tratado de conversar y 'conocer' a los demás jefes, pero pronto se aburrió y encendió su celular encima de la mesa y comenzó a jugar con él. Los demás jefes no dijeron nada al respecto, solo rieron y siguieron conversando. Kenma casi no había tocado su comida y cuando le preguntaban algo contestaba cortésmente sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla. Dejaba que los demás celebraran, para él ser el líder resultaba molesto.

"Lev…toma" –dijo agarrando un plato y pasándoselo al muchacho que comenzaba a babear. Sus ojos seguían clavados en el celular.

"¡Oh, gracias Kenma-san!" –le dijo sonriente y comenzando a comer.

"K-Kozume-san ¿La comida no le es de su agrado?" –preguntó uno de ellos.

"No es eso, es solo que no tengo mucho apetito –apartó el celular y observó a los demás- disculpen si los he ofendido"

"¡P-para nada!" –los demás retomaron la conversación decidiendo no molestarle más.

Kenma jugaba en silencio, mientras lo hacía iba leyendo la atmósfera a su alrededor, desde el comienzo que había sentido un aura oscura y negativa. Justo al final de la mesa, un plato tampoco había sido tocado y el hombre en cuestión fumaba un cigarro y sostenía su cabeza en ambas manos.

"_Abatido…ofendido...molesto…" _–había bastado una mirada para que Kenma lo comprendiera.

"_Va a explotar…" _–pensaba Kuroo que también se había percatado.

Y al cabo de unos minutos lo hizo. Su mano golpeó violentamente el plato rompiéndolo y haciendo que la comida saltara sobre la mesa. El silencio reinó al instante, todas las miradas dirigidas al hombre, bueno todas salvo una. Kenma seguía mirando su celular encima de la mesa.

"¡Jefe Yamada! ¿Qué clase de actitud es esa? –preguntó molesto uno de los otros- ¡Estamos celebrando!"

"¿Celebrando? ¿Qué se supone que estamos celebrando? –Yamada habló tratando de contener la furia, miró a los demás fijamente- ¿La perversión de nuestro ilustre consejo?" –casi escupió las palabras.

"¡Yamada maldito! ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza? –los demás jefes comenzaron a enfadarse y Kenma suspiró y levantó la mirada de su juego observando al hombre- ¡No voy a tolerar esto! ¡Estás ofendiendo a nuestro líder! –dijo el hombre haciendo un gesto hacia Kenma- ¡Discúlpate!" –le ordenó. Los demás parecieron comenzar una pelea, y Kenma no podía permitirlo, Kuroo también sintió la tensión y aplaudió con fuerza. Los demás se callaron de golpe y miraron a Kenma.

"Yamada-san ¿De qué perversión habla?" –le preguntó educadamente Kenma observando al hombre. Éste le devolvió la mirada y en seguida la apartó, Kenma había podido sentir claramente el odio acumulado. Odio dirigido a su persona.

Yamada suspiró y luego miró detenidamente a cada uno de sus compañeros.

"Mis padres, junto a los suyos formaron éste consejo…y mientras… ¡Ustedes se ríen como idiotas, ellos deben estar retorciéndose en sus tumbas y llorando por ésta perversión!" –les giró con furia.

Los demás reaccionaron de inmediato, golpeando la mesa y soltando improperios.

"¿Qué clase de tonterías está diciendo?"

"¡Eres tú el que insulta este consejo!" –gritó uno de ellos arrojando una servilleta a Yamada.

"Caballeros… -la voz de Kenma se hizo oír entre los gritos y de nuevo todos guardaron silencio, claramente molestos, Kenma miró a Yamada que parecía no querer devolverle la mirada, aun había algo que quería decir- Yamada-san claramente tiene algo que decir, dejémosle expresar todo lo que desea"

El hombre bufó y miró a Kenma fijamente.

"Hablo de la perversión hecha a éste consejo, al cual amo…más que a mi familia –entonces su rostro se desfiguró por la rabia y gritó- ¡Al nombrar a éste mocoso que apenas puede hablar y que de paso es un bastardo mitad americano como el líder!"

Lev casi escupe su comida, Kunimi y Kuroo cerraron los ojos sabiendo lo que iba a pasar ahora.

Kenma agarró la espada que reposaba a su lado, se levantó de un salto y caminó rápidamente encima de la mesa hasta llegar al final donde se detuvo frente a Yamada que le desafió con la mirada, pero en la mirada de Kenma no había nada, por lo que no se esperó que desenfundara la espada a toda velocidad y de un solo movimiento le cortara la cabeza.

Los demás miembros tardaron un par de segundos en asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, no lo hicieron hasta que la cabeza de Yamada aterrizara en el centro de la mesa, algunos gritaron y otros parecieron sufrir arcadas. La sangre salió de la herida como una fuente, manchando ligeramente a Kenma y al hombre que estaba sentado al lado de Yamada. Por unos instantes todo era confusión, horror y miedo.

Kunimi observó con una ligera sonrisa a los hombres entrando en pánico como si no hubieran visto nada parecido en sus vidas. Lev seguía comiendo como si nada y sonrió al ver de lo que era capaz Kenma, a veces sentía que su jefe era muy tranquilo y olvidaba quién era. Kuroo observaba la cabeza de Yamada encima la mesa y suspiró.

"_Tú mismo te lo buscaste idiota" _–pensó mirando a Kenma.

Kenma lucía igual de tranquilo e indiferente mientras veía la sangre brotar de la herida. Pero en sus ojos se podía sentir la ira que irradiaban. El que Yamada le haya llamado 'mocoso' no fue lo que le molestó, sino más bien el que haya insultado su procedencia. Si se metía con su herencia americana, también se metía con su padre, Y Kenma jamás dejaría que alguien saliese ileso tras deshonrar la memoria de su padre o de su madre.

Una vez la sangre se detuvo, Kenma se enderezó y se volteó lentamente mirando a los demás jefes que al sentir su mirada se callaron y se quedaron quietos.

"Lo que voy a decir ahora, sugiero que lo tomen muy en cuenta –dijo con una voz fría y de un solo movimiento sacudió la sangre que manchaba la hoja de su espada y luego la envainó. Cerró los ojos un momento y respiró hondo- Como su líder, siempre les digo de tanto en tanto y de una forma respetuosa, que cuestionen mi lógica. Si no están convencidos de que el plan de acción que yo haya elegido sea el más adecuado, díganmelo –dijo ladeando la cabeza como si fuera un niño diciendo algo de lo más obvio- Pero permítanme que los convenza. Y les prometo aquí y ahora que ningún tema será tomado como 'tabú'. Excepto, claro, la cuestión que se acaba de discutir –hasta ese momento la voz de Kenma había sido suave y hasta amable- El precio que pagaran por platear mi herencia americana como algo negativo será –entonces el tono de voz se hizo frío y amenazador- el de su cabeza –Kenma miró al cabeza de Yamada- Tal como éste hombre –dijo pateando la cabeza que rodó un par de centímetros- Pues bien, si alguno de _ustedes _–y al decir 'ustedes' lo había hecho de una forma despectiva, casi como si se dirigiera a un montón de basura- tiene algo más que decir al respecto… ahora es el momento de decirlo" –Kenma, habló casi en un susurro que resultó ser cortante y ponzoñoso, una voz que casi les resultó desconocida viviendo de él, pero que no dejó lugar a dudas, si lo volvían a ofender; les haría daño. Y en su mirada, supieron que si Kenma se dirigía a ellos con respeto, esto no tenía nada que ver con 'afectuosidad', para él no eran más que estorbos de los que podría disponer en cualquier momento.

Entonces escucharon un ruido del otro lado de la habitación, Lev había acabado de comer y había dejado caer un hueso encima del plato, sonreía mostrando sus dientes y algo en su sonrisa les hizo sentir un escalofrío. A su lado Kuroo había sacado su espada apoyando la punta en el piso y agarrando la empuñadura, los miraba tratando de retarlos a abrir la boca. Entonces supieron que si alguien molestaba u ofendía a su líder les cortarían la cabeza o les harían cosas peores. Nadie habló, todos agacharon la cabeza de forma sumisa y eso pareció bastar para Kenma, Kuroo guardó de nuevo la espada y Lev volvió a sonreír infantilmente.

"Ya me parecía –entonces Kenma caminó hacia su asiento y agarró su celular donde había dejado el juego en 'Pausa'- Caballeros, la reunión se levanta por hoy" –dijo haciendo una inclinación respetuosa y retomando el juego donde lo había dejado.

•

Esa tarde, Kageyama compró un boleto de avión a Tokio para llegar allá esa misma noche, no tenía intención de retrasarlo más. Durante el viaje Kageyama se mantuvo calmado, a su lado llevaba un pequeño bolso y su nueva espada, las personas a su alrededor veían la espada con curiosidad, preguntándose si era verdadera, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar. Tenía toda su atención fija en el cielo, estaba anocheciendo y el sol se escondía entre las nubes provocando que éstas adquirieran una coloración rojiza y dorada. Aquello lo tranquilizó el resto del viaje, pero cuando cayó la noche y anunciaron que se acercaban a Tokio, sintió un nudo en su estómago.

Cuando observó las luces de la inconfundible ciudad Kageyama agarró la empuñadura de su espada y miró las iluminadas calles fijamente. En alguna de ellas se encontraban sus objetivos, sintió la ansiedad y respiró profundo, tenía que mantener la calma para la pelea.

A muchas calles del aeropuerto, Kenma salía de una mansión seguido de Kuroo y otros seis muchachos vestidos de traje negro, en la entrada Lev le esperaba dentro del auto. Kuroo le abrió la puerta a Kenma que tenía su atención fija en un nuevo juego y entró al auto en silencio, sumamente concentrado.

"Entonces Lev, te lo encargo" –dijo Kuroo asomándose al interior del auto, entonces Kenma apartó su mirada del juego.

"Kuroo… ¿No vas a venir?"

"Te lo dije ¿No? Tengo que atender unos asuntos con los muchachos –dijo refiriéndose a Nekoma- no te preocupes, te estoy enviando bien protegido –dijo señalando a los seis que hicieron un saludo respetuoso- son los mejores que tenemos" –dijo guiñándole.

"Um…" –Kenma frunció el ceño aun molesto, no le importaba estar 'protegido' sabía cuidarse solo.

"Los alcanzaré en cuanto acabe todo, hasta entonces procura divertirte por mí –dijo sonriendo y despeinando ligeramente el cabello de Kenma que solo asintió- quizás hasta podrías ir a bailar –le sugiriendo, provocando que Kenma hiciera una mueca de disgusto, Kuroo se rio- solo bromeaba, diviértanse" –dijo inclinándose sobre Kenma para presionar sus labios sobre los labios del otro.

Lev sonrió divertido y los otros seis ni se inmutaron, todos en Nekoma sabían de esa parte en la relación de sus líderes, aunque para personas externas ellos fueran solo compañeros, eran mucho más que eso. Era de esperarse que tras años viviendo juntos, entrenando juntos, viajando juntos su relación llegara a estrecharse y a evolucionar hasta ese punto. Kuroo había jurado protegerlo y daría hasta su vida por él, lo atesoraba más que a nada en el mundo. Y por su parte Kenma no deseaba apartarse del lado de Kuroo, él era el único que le había sentirse 'feliz', verdaderamente feliz.

"No te tardes" –murmuró Kenma cuando la puerta del auto se cerró.

Lev condujo y los otros seis se subieron a motos y lo siguieron de cerca rodeando el auto. En el viaje, Kenma intentaba jugar, pero la ausencia de Kuroo lo tenía inquieto y por otra parte tenía un mal presentimiento, desde esa mañana que sentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse.

"_Mientras no le pase nada a Kuroo está bien_" –pensó.

No solo era Kuroo quien se preocupaba por la seguridad del otro, Kenma también quería su seguridad y estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por él.

Por el centro de la ciudad una moto negra, cuyo ocupante estaba vestido totalmente de negro y llevaba un casco también negro, se dirigía a un lugar en específico a toda velocidad. Kageyama encontró una extraña forma de calmar los nervios, que inevitablemente lo atacaban, al conducir por la calles a toda velocidad pasando anuncios luminosos y autos extravagantes. Vio la luz del semáforo a punto de cambiar al final de la calle y trató de ganarle pero un auto lujoso se puso en su camino impidiéndoselo. Kageyama comenzó a lanzar improperios mentalmente al conductor, pero se detuvo de inmediato al darse cuenta de que se estaba comportando como un niño. Cuando se detuvieron a esperar a que la luz cambiara, Kageyama miró de soslayo al conductor del lujoso auto y se llevó una gran sorpresa al reconocerlo casi de inmediato.

Era Kunimi.

Aprovechando que tenía el casco puesto, Kageyama lo miró detenidamente. No había duda alguna, era él. No había cambiado para nada, seguía teniendo la misma expresión indiferente que le irritaba, recordaba que nunca solía mostrar emoción alguna y eso siempre acababa sacándole de quicio, pese a que Oikawa había dicho que esa era un arma muy buena.

Al ver a Kunimi, Kageyama recordó de inmediato el 'favor' que tenía que cumplir.

•

Después de recibir la información sobre el paradero de Ukai, Kageyama se despidió de todos y se dirigía a la salida para ir en busca del susodicho de una buena vez. Pero cuando pasó por un corredor, una de las puertas se abrió de golpe y una voz que recordaba muy bien lo detuvo.

"Así es verdad y has vuelto…Rey" –sí, la recordaba muy bien y no se alegraba para nada escucharla.

"Tsukishima –murmuró dándose la vuelta encontrándose con dos hombres jóvenes, uno era alto, rubio y con un par de ojos ámbar tras unos lentes. El otro, más tímido, era menos alto, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos que tenían una tonalidad entre marrón y verde, su rostro estaba adornado graciosamente por pecas- Yamaguchi…"

Kageyama los siguió a la habitación, una vez estuvieron los tres; reinó el silencio durante un par de minutos. En los cuales Tsukishima se mantuvo callado y Yamaguchi trataba de reunir coraje para decir lo que quería. Kageyama comenzaba a impacientarse y ya estaba por salir de ahí cuando Yamaguchi por fin habló.

"Lo siento… -su voz fue suave y triste- yo…fue mi culpa" –al escuchar eso Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua como si fuese algo que le molestara.

"Huh… ¿A qué te refieres?" –Kageyama procuró no sonar brusco, no quería agobiarlo más de lo que ya parecía.

"Yo…ese día…nosotros estábamos aquí, Yachi y yo…con Natsu –al mencionar el nombre de la niña Kageyama le prestó su entera atención- ya íbamos a salir para el restaurante, estábamos esperando a que llegaran los demás cuando un auto se estacionó en la puerta y bajó un hombre. Entonces supe que se trataba de uno de los hombres que dijiste te buscarían, así que las metí a las dos a dentro y le dije a Yachi que se escondiera con Natsu…no había nadie más así que lo enfrente yo solo…

_Yamaguchi todavía podía recordar esa pelea, sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora mientras trataba de concentrarse y no fallar un movimiento, y lo que más lo desencajaba era la completa tranquilidad del otro. Cada uno empuñaba una cuchilla similar a una katana, y hasta ese momento ninguno había herido al otro. Entonces cuando se volvieron a atacar dudó por un segundo, un instante, y el otro se aprovechó de eso y le hizo una herida en la pierna. Yamaguchi ignoró el dolor lo más que pudo y se mantuvo de pie, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Sintió como la sangre manchaba su ropa rápidamente y de golpe sintió un extraño mareo, cuando vio la herida se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando profusamente y en seguida perdió la estabilidad y sus piernas no aguantaron su peso. _

"_Acabo de abrirte una herida y dañar tu arteria femoral –explicó el otro guardando su arma- no te preocupes, me contuve y no corte tan profundo como para matarte pero perderás una buena cantidad de sangre así que te sugiero que presiones la herida" –Yamaguchi agarró la herida como pudo tratando de no perder la conciencia, sintió en sus oídos el latir frenético de su corazón y se ordenó así mismo calmarse, si su corazón bombeaba más rápido, más rápido se desangraría. Entonces escuchó ruidos y se dio cuenta de que el otro se había ido, pensó en lo peor y trató de reunir fuerzas para levantarse, pero era imposible le costaba respirar y se sentía de repente sin fuerzas._

_Entonces lo vio, había regresado y cargaba en sus brazos a Natsu que parecía estar dormida. El hombre le dedicó una mirada y se alejó llevándose a la niña. Yamaguchi reaccionó de inmediato dejó de sujetar la herida y comenzó a arrastrarse para alcanzarlo. Si tan solo…si tan solo pudiera hacer algo de tiempo, seguramente alguien llegaría en cualquier momento. Pero el esfuerzo provocó que sangrara más rápido, haciendo que la vista se le nublara y comenzara a perder la conciencia. _

"_N-natsu…"_

"_Si yo fuera tú, no me movería –dijo el hombre- solo conseguirás que el sangrado aumente y realmente mueras. Oikawa no me ordenó asesinar a nadie, así que te di la oportunidad de vivir, si la desperdicias es problema tuyo –Yamaguchi no le escuchaba, solo trataba de moverse pero su mente cada vez se nublaba más- con permiso" –entonces perdió cualquier fuerza que podría tener y se dejó caer en el suelo, solo logró escucharlo alejarse y más tarde un auto arrancando y alejándose…_

"…después de eso estuve inconsciente y luego me encontraron…lo siento, si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte…quizás no se la habrían llevado…" –Yamaguchi mantenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. Kageyama le miraba fijamente, por fin sabía cómo se habían llevado a Natsu, sintió rabia de nuevo, pero no dirigida a Yamaguchi sino a quienes se la llevaron.

Tsukishima tenía el ceño fruncido, para él tampoco era placentero recordar aquel día. Ese día el rubio experimentó verdaderamente lo que era sentir miedo. Miedo de perder a alguien preciado para él. Nunca olvidaría el horror que experimentó al entrar a la casa y encontrarse a Yamaguchi tirado en el suelo encima de un charco de sangre y casi inmóvil, o el que haya estado tan cerca de la muerte que comenzó a pensar qué haría ahora que el no estaría…pero para su alivio Yamaguchi se recuperó y si bien estuvo un tiempo débil, se aseguró de cuidarlo y de que se sanara por completo. Sin embargo el resentimiento hacia esa persona que le había lastimado y además hecho sentirse tan desdichado, nunca se esfumó, lo perseguía siempre. Y aunque en el fondo sabía que no era 'correcto', una parte de ese resentimiento estaba dirigido a Kageyama, después de todo era a él a quien buscaban.

"Esa persona está en Tokio con esos excompañeros tuyos" –dijo de repente casi arrastrando las palabras. Kageyama le miró detenidamente, la verdad es que nunca se habían llevado bien, sentía claramente que le estaba echando en parte la culpa y no negaría aquello, pero también le estaba exigiendo algo… Kageyama observó a Yamaguchi y lo comprendió. Quería lo mismo que él quería: venganza. En seguida se dio cuenta de que Tsukishima no haría algo tan desatinado como ir a buscar venganza, menos cuando Yamaguchi al final logró sobrevivir, pero también sabía que no perdería la oportunidad para hacerle pagar a esa persona. Y ésta era su oportunidad.

"Debo admitir que no me esperaba esto de un tipo tan frío y desinteresado como tú –dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica antes de acercarse a Yamaguchi y colocar ambas manos sobre sus hombros- Yamaguchi no creo que debas culparte más por lo que pasó… yo al menos no te odio o nada por el estilo, de hecho aprecio el que hayas tratado hasta el final de protegerla…gracias –Yamaguchi miró a Kageyama y al ver su mirada seria y a la vez tranquilizadora asintió sintiendo un enorme peso menos. Kageyama se apartó y caminó hacia la puerta- déjamelo a mí" –dijo dirigiéndose a Tsukishima.

"¿Sabes quién fue?" –preguntó Tsukishima.

"Si… _una excelente habilidad con las armas blancas, ese conocimiento sobre puntos débiles, inexpresividad y esa forma de hablar…no cabe duda…fue Kunimi_"

•

Y era Kunimi a quien tenía justo ahí. Era él, quien había atacado a Yamaguchi y casi lo había matado, quien se llevó a Natsu y seguramente se la llevó a Oikawa. Sintió la ira atacarle de repente y por un momento quiso bajarse de la moto y confrontarlo en ese mismo instante.

"_Aun no…_" –necesitaba tranquilizarse por lo que pisó el acelerador y pese a estar la luz roja cruzó la calle esquivando a los autos y dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia el lugar. Quería comenzar de una buena vez…

Una media hora después, Kenma y el resto se encontraron con Kunimi en la Casa de las Hojas Azules. El lugar en sí era una especie de bar restaurant y discoteca, contaba con un escenario y una pista de baile en la planta baja y en la superior con varias estancias al estilo tradicional para reuniones privadas. La comida y la bebida eran buenas, y el servicio también. Asistían a aquel lugar todo tipo de personas, desde jóvenes adinerados, hasta hombres de negocios e incluso aquellos que controlaban el mundo del vicio.

Cuando el grupo de Kenma ingresó a la estancia principal, varias miradas volaron a su dirección observando las espadas que cargaban tan naturalmente. Muchos les miraban con curiosidad, otros en cambio con algo de miedo y apartaban la mirada de inmediato. En la entrada los había estado esperando la dueña del lugar y su asistente. La mujer en parte se sentía honrada de que frecuentaran su local por su buen servicio, pero también se sentía intimidada por la presencia de personas tan peligrosas. Cuando le avisaban que asistirían se aseguraba de que no les faltara nada y de cumplir cualquier pedido que hicieran, lo último que deseaba era enfadarlos, no quería ni pensar qué podrían hacerle.

La mujer junto a su asistente les dieron la bienvenida respetuosamente y los condujeron hacia su estancia privada. Pasaron junto a la pista de baile, donde un montón de personas bailaban al ritmo de la música que una banda tocaba, subieron las escaleras y llegaron al segundo piso donde les abrieron las puertas a una habitación amplia con cojines cómodos y una mesa donde habían dispuesto algunas bebidas. Una vez todos acomodados pidieron algo de comida y más bebidas, a lo que la dueña asintió enérgicamente y, casi a empujones, sacó a su asistente de la habitación dejando solo al grupo.

Mientras en la planta baja, a un costado se encontraba una barra de bebidas y sentado ahí se encontraba Kageyama, el casco estaba puesto encima de la barra al lado de una bebida energética que Kageyama se había comprado a modo de esperar. Los había observado sigilosamente dirigirse a aquella habitación y, en cuanto vio a la dueña y a su asistente alejarse se puso de pie y abandonó la barra, mirando fijamente el lugar donde se encontraba su primer objetivo.

Los seis soldados que Kuroo había enviado eran en su mayoría jóvenes, de la misma edad de Lev o quizás un poco mayores, por lo que comenzaron a divertirse en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad. Lev, que era sin lugar a dudas el más entusiasta, se unió a las risas y a los juegos. Kunimi estaba sentado a un costado y era constantemente invitado a participar de sus juegos a lo que él se rehusaba tajantemente. Kenma por su parte estaba sentado sobre los cojines sumamente concentrado en su juego, de vez en cuando observaba a los otros que reían escandalosamente pero los dejaba ser.

Entonces lo sintió. Había alguien del otro lado de la pared escuchando lo que hacían, sus ojos volaron hacia el lugar y de su ropa sacó una pequeña cuchilla y la lanzó al lugar exacto. Todo en apenas un parpadeo. Kageyama que había estado junto a la pared y escuchaba lo que hacían cuando una cuchilla atravesó el papel y casi rozó la punta de su nariz.

"Lev" –Kenma dejó de lado se juego y habló con seriedad. Lev dejó de lado lo que hacía y de un salto llegó a la puerta abriéndola de golpe y saliendo al pasillo, de su ropa sacó una cuchilla y la desenvainó rápidamente. Se quedó ahí parado tratando de buscar a quien Kenma había detectado, observó a ambos lados del pasillo; no había nadie. El grupo más cercano de personas estaba muy lejos como para haber escapado tan rápido. Abajo no parecía haber nada sospechoso. Trató de escuchar a su alrededor pero el ruido de la música no le permitía detectar la presencia de alguien. Finalmente guardó la cuchilla y caminó hacia el poste de madera donde la cuchilla se había clavado, cuando lo hizo escuchó un leve chirrido y volvió a mirar a su alrededor, del otro lado un grupo de mujeres estaba saliendo de una habitación, así que seguramente habían sido ellas.

"No hay nadie~" –canturreó al entrar de nuevo a la habitación eliminando así la tensión que se había generado en el lugar. Kenma observó el hueco que había hecho con la cuchilla, dejó de darle importancia y retomó su juego.

"_Debió ser mi imaginación…"_

Una vez la puerta se cerró de nuevo Kageyama bajó de su 'escondite'. Ni bien la cuchilla pasó delante de él dio un salto hacia el techo trepándose a las vigas y de esa forma ocultándose justo a tiempo cuando salió Lev. Sin embargo aquella posición era bastante incómoda y sus extremidades comenzaron a dolerle, aun así aguantó todo lo que pudo hasta que para su alivio Lev entró de nuevo a la habitación.

Kageyama se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, meditando sobre lo que haría ahora. No podía lanzarse a un ataque directo, no con todos ahí reunidos. Debía buscar una manera de sacarlos y eliminar uno a uno, quedando Kenma al final. Suspiró cansinamente, de nada le servía actuar impulsivamente; estaba tratando con Kenma después de todo. Caminó hacia la planta baja y se dirigió hacia los baños donde se encerró en uno de los cubículos. Ahí se recargó en la pared relajándose un poco, se quitó la chaqueta de motociclista que llevaba puesta. Abajo usaba un deportivo negro que le permitiría moverse libre y cómodamente. Se apoyó de nuevo en la pared y cerró los ojos.

"_Qué podría hacer…_" –comenzó a planear algo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, los pedidos de comida y bebidas ya habían llegado y mientras la dueña y su asistente les servían todo, Kunimi se excusó y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose igualmente a los baños. Cruzó la pista de baile observando a las personas que bailaban y encontrándolas ridículas. Una vez en el baño su celular comenzó a sonar y contestó apoyándose en una pared junto a los lavabos.

"Buenas noches… sí habla con él"

Kageyama abrió los ojos de golpe, reconociendo la voz al instante. Tragó saliva y se asomó por la puerta abriendo un poco. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Y estaba solo. Indefenso.

Recordó lo que Yamaguchi le había contado sobre ese día, él se había llevado a Natsu, sintió la ira atacarlo de nuevo. Recordó la mirada de Tsukishima…era hora de cumplir el favor que le debía…

En la habitación todo seguía siendo risas y juegos, Lev se divertía particularmente molestando a uno de grupo que era más bajito que los demás, el otro reaccionaba violentamente tratando de estrangularlo, cosa que se complicaba la ser tan alto Lev. Los demás observaban riendo, y Kenma seguía jugando tranquilamente su juego…esos fueron los últimos instantes de paz antes del caos.

El líder se dio cuenta apenas unos segundos antes: ya no había música.

"¡Kozume Kenma! –un gritó del exterior se hizo escuchar provocando que todos se callaran de golpe- ¡Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes!" –Kenma apartó la mirada de su juego observando hacia la puerta algo sorprendido, sentía un muy mal presentimiento.

Tras recuperarse del estupor todos agarraron sus armas y salieron en tropel afuera, deteniéndose en el balcón, habían desenvainado sus armas y las personas giraron hacia ellos consternadas. El grupo buscó a quien había llamado a su líder sorprendiéndose al ver a Kunimi solo, parado cerca de la pista de baile. Kenma se levantó aun sosteniendo su juego y salió seguido de Lev, en el balcón se asomó para ver quién era el que le había llamado y con quien decía tener asuntos pendientes. Al fijarse bien se dio cuenta de que Kunimi tenía el labio partido, apretaba los dientes impotente, y tenía el brazo derecho ligeramente extendido. Kenma se fijó mejor y se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás de él, alguien ligeramente más bajo, que después de unos segundos se asomó por un costado aun quedando detrás del otro, alguien que reconoció de inmediato…

"K-Kageyama…"

Kenma se quedó estático de la sorpresa, el juego se resbaló de sus manos cayendo estrepitosamente. Lo miró fijamente esperando que fuera una ilusión y desapareciera, pero era real, muy real. Aquella vez, hace ya cinco años, cuando estaba tirado en el suelo cubierto de sangre, golpes y heridas fue la última vez que lo vio, sin embargo hasta ese día nunca olvidaría aquel par de ojos azules que lo miraban con rencor, impotencia y miedo, se le habían quedado grabados para siempre en su cabeza. Eran el recordatorio de lo que había hecho aquel día… Y ahora ahí estaban mirándolo de nuevo, pero ésta vez no había miedo o impotencia, sino puro odio.

Kageyama tenía sus ojos clavados en los de Kenma, recordaba perfectamente aquel par de ojos dorados que le recordaban a los de un gato, los había visto incontables veces: cuando apuntaban a un objetivo a kilómetros de distancia a través de una mirilla, cuando analizaban a su enemigo velozmente en una pelea….cuando lo miraban desde arriba después de haberlo dejado en el suelo incapaz de moverse, indiferentes como siempre.

De solo recordarlo le dio un arranque de rabia, sin dudar un segundo y de un solo movimiento le cortó el brazo derecho a Kunimi. Las demás personas gritaron alejándose de ellos y de la sangre que salía a chorros de la herida, Kunimi gritó de dolor cayendo al suelo tratando de agarrar la herida y hacer presión, pero estaba en una especie de shock y su cuerpo no le respondía como quisiera.

"_Favor cumplido…_" –pensó Kageyama mirando retorcerse a Kunimi y sintió su propia satisfacción al verlo así. Luego caminó lentamente hacia Kenma, las personas la verlo acercarse huyeron aterradas y el lugar comenzó a vaciarse rápidamente. Kageyama avanzó por la pista de baile sin quitar sus ojos de Kenma que lo 'analizaba' velozmente. Había algo diferente a él, algo que lo hacía lucir más letal, más mortífero, más amenazante…más de lo que ya era hace años.

Cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras Kenma envió a uno de sus soldados.

"Kai…" –apenas fue un susurro y el muchacho de un salto bajó a la planta baja.

Agarró al espada con fuerza y se lanzó a atacar a Kageyama que rápidamente lo bloqueó, las espadas chocaron con fuerza y cuando se alejaron la espada del otro estaba agrietada. La diferencia de espadas era evidente. Kageyama rápidamente comenzó a atacarlo rápidamente hasta que la otra espada se quebró, entonces clavó la espada en su costado. Su oponente trató de zafarse, pero Kageyama la clavó más profundo y al sacarla el otro cayó muerto al suelo.

"Vayan todos" –ordenó Kenma frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Tres de ellos bajaron por las gradas a toda velocidad y se lanzaron simultáneamente sobre Kageyama que bloqueó sus tres ataques al mismo tiempo, rápidamente rodearon a Kageyama queriendo atacarlo de diferentes direcciones pero Kageyama leyó sus movimientos un segundo antes y esquivó los distintos ataques, en ese mismo instante asestó un golpe a cada uno con su espada hiriéndolos gravemente. Al principio no pareció nada grave, pero en unos instantes cayeron al suelo, muertos.

Los dos restantes habían estado analizando sus movimientos y bajaron las escaleras, uno se lanzaría a atacarlo y mientras se defendía el otro lo atacaría. Sin embargo Kageyama predijo sus movimientos al ver sus posturas de ataque y sostuvo a espada de manera que al recibir el primer ataque pudo rápidamente bloquear el otro. Los dos se alejaron de él con las espadas apuntándole, Kageyama estaba pendiente de cada uno esperando que le primero ataque o los dos. Uno de ellos hizo un ligero movimiento y supo que atacaría primero así que antes de que siquiera se le acercara le atacó obligándole a retroceder. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, el otro tenía la espada en el aire dispuesto a atacarlo, pero Kageyama se agachó y le abrió una herida en el estómago, matándolo en ese instante.

Solo quedaba uno, Kageyama se había dado cuenta de que era bastante ágil gracias a su estatura y delgado cuerpo. Estuvieron frente a frente un par de segundos hasta que el otro se le lanzó encima atacándolo rápidamente, Kageyama bloqueó sus ataques igualándole en velocidad, aunque por un leve descuido el otro logró lastimarle en el brazo. En un momento dado, pudo predecir qué movimiento iba a realizar y logró esquivarlo por completo, antes de que pudiese si quiera reaccionar Kageyama agarró la espada y le dio un golpe certero matándolo en ese instante.

Kageyama giró hacia donde estaba Kenma que seguía mirándolo indiferentemente. En el otro lado de la habitación Kunimi se había quedado en silencio, Kageyama solo esperó que no se haya muerto tan fácilmente.

"Entonces… ¿Algún otro subordinado para que mate?" –le preguntó a Kenma alzando una ceja. Entonces alguien más salió de la habitación.

"Hola~" –saludó Lev con una brillante sonrisa desde lo alto de las escaleras, en sus manos sostenía una cadena plateada. El sonriente muchacho comenzó a bajar las escaleras lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, mirando a Kageyama como si fuese un juguete con el cual divertirse. Mientras bajaba Kageyama lo miró fijamente, era alto, bastante alto, y seguramente también era ágil y fuerte.

"Lev… ¿Verdad?" –Kageyama ya había hecho su pequeña investigación, sabía que se estaba enfrentando al guardaespaldas personal de Kenma, y seguramente no lo era por pura suerte.

"Bingo… así que tú eres Kageyama –dijo el otro aun sonriente- no mentían cuando decían que eras un hueso duro de roer"

"Pues gracias por eso… –Kageyama agarró la espada con fuerza, recordó vagamente que él tenía apenas 17 años, era muy joven…aunque si lo pensaba bien a esa edad ya realizaba pequeños encargos para Oikawa. Aun así sintió algo de lástima por el muchacho- preferiría no enfrentarme y matar a un niño" –admitió.

"Hoe~ ¿Sientes pena por mí?–Lev rio y llegó al final de las escaleras- Que amable eres…pero –entonces su mirada cambió volviéndose fría y despiadada- eso no será necesario, porque seré yo quien te mate" –su voz volviéndose fría y lúgubre. Entonces dejó caer al piso algo que sonó bastante fuerte. Al final de la cadena estaba unida una esfera de metal con púas. Kageyama suspiró…esto iba a costarle un poco más…

Kageyama se preparó y alzó la espada. Lev comenzó a hacer girar la esfera sosteniendo la cadena, y avanzando paso a paso hacia Kageyama que fue retrocediendo y manteniendo una distancia prudente. Kageyama observaba fijamente sus movimientos, atento a que hiciera el más leve movimiento que le indicara iba a atacar, si recibía un golpe de esa cosa sería problemático. Mantuvo la calma y logró detectar el ataque y hacia donde iría, alzó la espada logrando por las justas golpear la esfera y desviarla. Lev avanzó más rápido hacia él, repitiendo el ataque ésta vez más rápido y seguido de manera que a Kageyama no le dio tiempo de adivinar la dirección, solo pudo retroceder y alzar su espada de un lado a otro para evitar que le golpease. Logró darle a la esfera con la espada desviándola de nuevo y se acercó para atacarle aprovechando que la esfera estaba lejos, pero Lev supo atraerla rápidamente y la lanzó contra Kageyama que no alcanzó a defenderse. Logro colocar la espada delante suyo para que el impacto no fuera fuerte, pero aun así logro hacerle retroceder unos pasos.

Mientras Kageyama trataba de estabilizarse, Lev lanzó la esfera de manera que ésta girara alrededor de su espada enroscando la cadena en ella. Kageyama tiró con fuerza para que no se la quitara pero, como había esperado, Lev era bastante fuerte y logró jalar la cadena así quitándole la espada a Kageyama y lanzándola lejos. Una vez indefenso, Lev pateó la esfera de manera que fue directo a Kageyama golpeándole en el pecho de nuevo, pero ésta vez lanzándolo unos metros lejos. Cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo por un momento quedándose sin aire y tosiendo algo de sangre, eso había dolido bastante. Lev sonrió al verlo indefenso, sin la espada Kageyama no tenía con qué defenderse. Estaba a su merced.

Cuando recuperó el aire, Kageyama se puso de pie de un salto, alcanzó a ver cómo volvía a patear la esfera para golpearlo de nuevo así que agarró lo que tenía más cerca, una mesa, para usarla como escudo. La esfera atravesó la madera como si nada, rozando por poco a Kageyama y cuando Lev la trajo de vuelta, la mesa no resistió más y se partió por la mitad. Kageyama logró agarrar una de las patas de la mesa utilizándola como arma, así al menos no estaba tan indefenso.

Lev hizo una mueca y volvió a lanzar la esfera esperando quitarle aquella arma improvisada, pero Kageyama dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose y cayendo encima de otra mesa, los vasos y platos encima de ella cayendo al piso y rompiéndose. Kageyama agarró con fuerza la madera preparado para el siguiente ataque. Lev fue corriendo hacia él haciendo girar la esfera y luego saltando, Kageyama lo esquivó saltando a otra mesa cerca de ahí. Lev había aterrizado en una mesa y aun desde ahí pateó de nuevo la esfera apuntando a Kageyama, pero ésta vez Kageyama la esquivó sin problema alguno, ya se había acostumbrado a sus movimientos. Lev hizo otro movimiento ésta vez con la intención de darle a la mesa donde estaba parado para sí hacerlo caer, pero Kageyama logró saltar a otra mesa esquivándola. La esfera golpeó con fuerza la superficie del mueble y éste se partió por la mitad como si nada. Kageyama tenía que admitirlo, aquel mucho era verdaderamente hábil, no había creído que su manejo con esa arma fuera tan preciso y ágil.

Kageyama vio el siguiente ataque venir y ésta vez logró devolvérselo, agarró la madera como i fuese un bate y goleó al esfera lanzándola directo a su cabeza, Lev supo esquivarla, pero no se fijó que la esfera rebotaría en la pared de atrás y le golpearía en la nuca, haciéndolo caer de la mesa. Kageyama vio su oportunidad y se lanzó sobre él mientras estaba en el suelo, pero apenas lo tuvo encima Lev le dio una patada alejándolo. Kageyama cayó sobre un montón de pedazos de madera y vidrio y Lev se puso de pie y apretó un botón en la esfera de la cual salieron cuchillas circulares. Para cuando Kageyama se puso de pie, Lev lanzó la esfera que le golpeó en el hombro haciendo una herida algo profunda.

Lev volvió a lanzar la esfera, y ésta vez Kageyama la vino venir hacia él y agachó su cuerpo para evitar que lo golpee, pero ésta dio una vuelta a su alrededor de manera que la cadena se enroscó en su cuello y la esfera finalmente se clavó en una de las paredes. Lo estaba ahorcando, Kageyama trató de agarrar la cadena para conseguir algo de aire pero éstra se resbalaba de sus dedos. Lev sonrió despiadadamente y comenzó a jalar la cadena haciendo uso de sus largos brazos. Kageyama trató de soltarse pero era imposible sintió la cadena ajustándose cada vez más a su cuello. Lev se fue acercando más, jalando más hasta que estaba cerca de Kageyama que se arrodilló aun tratando de liberarse, su rostro completamente rojo y sus ojos también, Lev sonrió ampliamente al verlo así y estaba por dar un último jalón que lo acabaría en cuestión de segundos.

Pero Kageyama alcanzó a verla, la pata de una mesa que tenía un par de clavos en el extremo, estaba ahí, justo a su lado, así que la alzó y con fuerza clavó el extremo con los clavos en la pierna de Lev. Éste gritó de dolor y aflojó un poco su agarre, tan solo un poco, pero fue lo suficiente para que Kageyama se alzara y con todas sus fuerzas golpeara a Lev en la cabeza, con el mismo extremo de los clavos. Lev pareció quedar en estado de shock unos segundos soltando la cadena, de su nariz salió un hilo de sangre y luego se desplomó quedando completamente inmóvil.

Kageyama se quitó la cadena y respiró profundamente, por un momento realmente creyó que iba a matarlo. Tocó su cuello donde la cadena había dejado una marca roja, y caminó hacia donde su espada había sido arrojada. Una vez la recogió se fijó en Kenma que había visto la pelea en completo silencio todo el tiempo.

Kenma miró a Kageyama y luego sacó algo de su bolsillo para luego mostrárselo: un celular.

Kageyama alzó una ceja sin entender al principio, entonces los escuchó. Autos, motos, acercándose a toda velocidad por la calle, varios de ellos, acercándose y luego deteniéndose afuera del edificio. Parecían venir de todas las direcciones, rodeado el edificio.

Entonces comprendió, mientras él peleaba Kenma había llamado a Kuroo y por ende al resto de su ejército. Todo ese tiempo, sus soldados y Lev le habían dado tiempo a Kenma para que llamase a los refuerzos. Kageyama cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, lo de antes no era nada en comparación con lo que venía ahora.

"Es lo que creo que es… ¿Verdad?" –le preguntó a Kenma que miraba la pantalla de su celular distraídamente.

"No pensaste que sería así de fácil ¿Verdad?" –dijo Kenma mirándole fijamente.

Kageyama bufó.

"Para nada, después de todo se trata de ti…y de él… -dijo refiriéndose a Kuroo, afuera los autos y las motos se habían callado- aunque esto arruina mis planes, eras tú el primero en la lista"

"Cambio de planes…_cuervo_" –Kageyama recordó que así solía llamarse a veces, cuando eran compañeros. Cuando podía decirse que eran algo parecido a 'amigos'.

"En cuanto acabe iré a por ti…_gato_" –una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kenma al escuchar ese apodo.

"¡Kenma!" –la voz de Kuroo se hizo escuchar en el salón. Había llegado ya y miraba a su alrededor evaluando la situación, vio los cuerpos de sus muchachos, el de Lev no muy lejos de ahí, a Kunimi en un charco de sangre y con su brazo mutilado. Buscó al culpable y lo encontró parado en el centro de la pista de baile. Al igual que Kenma se sorprendió al verlo ahí, después de tantos años. Kageyama se vio la vuelta para verlo, y Kuroo vio en sus ojos algo que nunca había visto en el muchacho antes. Odio, verdadero odio…

Entonces comprendió porqué el mensaje de Kenma que había recibido.

**·**

"_Trae a TODOS…"_

_**·**_

Y eso había hecho Kuroo, había traído a todo Nekoma, a todos sus hombres.

Se escucharon innumerables pasos que venían corriendo directo a aquel lugar…de todas las direcciones. Kageyama estaba completamente rodeado…

•

•

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Holas! :D

Uff! Ésta vez no me tardé tanto xD

Primero que nada me disculpo por el final tan 'abrupto' u.u tenía planeado hacerlo hasta después del enfrentamiento con todos los de Nekoma, pero me di cuenta que entonces el próximo capítulo sería muy corto porque solo abracaría la pelea de Kenma y Kageyama :/ entonces mejor lo dejé aquí.

Bueno hubo un par de peleas aquí, lo siento si fueron poco 'sustanciosas' xDU soy pésima escribiendo peleas. Para el siguiente me esforzaré más :3

Luego, respecto a Lev. Pues voy a ser sincera, no lo conozco bien. Recién comencé a leer el manga hace una semana y no he llegado aún a la parte en que sale. Pero necesitaba a alguien de Nekoma que hiciera el papel de Gogo y luego lo encontré a él y me pareció perfecto. Hice mis investigaciones (y con eso me refiero a que le pregunté a una amiga que si ésta al día con el manga) sobre su personalidad y en base a eso lo presenté aquí, aunque tuve que 'retorcer' su carácter para que sea como Gogo.

Una cosa más, ésta vez no hubo recuerdo Kagehina ;u; lo siento! Tengo uno preparado, uno largo y bien lindo y romántico, pero tendrá que ser en el siguiente capítulo ;u; les pido esperarlo, prometo hacerlo largo y romanticón :3

Para quién preguntaba por Yamaguchi (Marie xD) pues ya se explicó lo que pasó -3-

Éste capítulo se centró más en Kenma y Kuroo, y en el encuentro de Kageyama con ellos, en el siguiente será pelea por aquí pelea por allá, algo de sangre por aquí y por allá. Y claro la pelea con Kuroo y Kenma ;u;

Espero les haya gustado :'D Gracias a quienes leen ésta historia ;u;

Nos vemos en la próxima!

Ray


	4. Un Verdadero Asesino

**Título:** 'A Cros who lost his sun' (Un cuervo que perdió su sol)

**Pareja:** Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou

**Adaptación:** Ésta historia es una adaptación de Kill Bill, si ya sé rara la mezcla pero qué se le va a hacer, varios aspectos de la película fueron modificados de acuerdo a los personajes.

**Disclaimer:** Reitero, es una 'pseudo'-adaptación de Kill Bill, la película le pertenece a Quentin Tarantino, y los personajes son de Haikyuu que tampoco me pertenece ;n; /3

_Dedicado especialmente a Sophia, si a ti mujer por esperar este fic y tenerle cariño c': y para Marie que me sacó del bloqueo Dx_

By Ray A KG

* * *

•

**A Crow Who Lost his Sun**

•

**Capítulo Cuatro: Un Verdadero Asesino **

Kuroo miraba a Kageyama parado en medio de la pista de baile, su espada manchada de sangre, los cuerpos de sus compañeros cerca de ahí, aquella mirada amenazante... No era ningún tonto, sabía muy bien que si Kageyama estaba ahí era para vengarse por lo que le habían hecho hace cinco años. Sin embargo, aunque le daba toda la razón por querer vengarse, no iba a permitir que la llevara a cabo.  
Las puertas de la estancia se abrieron de golpe y varios soldados de Nekoma entraron al lugar en tropel. Kageyama por su parte se quedó en su lugar, observó a Kenma considerando la posibilidad de que huyera, pero en seguida supo que no, lo mismo para Kuroo, sin lugar a dudas él se quedaría para evitar que se enfrentara a Kenma. Ellos no harían algo como huir, lo enfrentarían… 'si sobrevivía'.

Kageyama sonrió levemente y le dedicó una última mirada a Kenma para así centrarse únicamente en sus muchos oponentes. Esperó tranquilamente a que todos llegaran a la pista de baile y lo rodearan formando un círculo, cerrándole cualquier ruta de escape. Kageyama respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, se limitó a escuchar a sus oponentes, sus respiraciones, su lento avanzar cerrando el círculo poco a poco, despejó su mente y relajó su cuerpo, de nada le serviría estar tenso. Cuando abrió sus ojos, agarró la espada con fuerza y la alzó amenazadoramente provocando que los demás dieran un paso atrás. Sus ojos analizaban velozmente a sus contrincantes, se fijó en el reflejo de la hoja de su espada a aquellos que estaban a sus espaldas. Estaba atento a cualquier movimiento o ruido de alguno de ellos que le avisara del primer golpe. Su mirada era penetrante y fría, provocándole un escalofrío a quien se encontrara con ella, sin embargo ninguno se echó para atrás, después de todo estaban dispuestos a defender a Kenma a como dé lugar.

Kageyama lo escuchó venir por su derecha, alguien se le acercó con la intención de atacarle pero antes de que pudiera si quiera alzar su arma Kageyama alzó su espada y de un solo movimiento lo neutralizó, no se detuvo a mirar si lo había matado, el grito de dolor habló por sí solo. Seguido a ese vinieron los demás, atacándole con todo lo que tenían, pero Kageyama no permitía que ninguno si quiera le hiciera un rasguño. Así le atacaran uno por uno o entre cuatro, Kageyama hería a cualquiera que se le acercara asegurandose de que el golpe fuera mortal o al menos lo suficientemente grave como para dejarlos inmovilizados en el suelo. El suelo se fue manchando se sangre, las baldosas blancas de la pista de baile se tiñeron de rojo mientras aquella peligrosa danza se llevaba a cabo, porque los movimientos de Kageyama eran tan precisos y elegantes que casi se podría decir que estaba bailando.

Kuroo observaba la pelea llevarse a cabo y también la total calma con la que peleaba Kageyama, siempre supo que aquella concentración que adoptaba cuando peleaba era una de las habilidades innatas más letales de aquel muchacho. Si quería ajustar la balanza para su conveniencia tenía que romper aquella concentración. Por lo que Kuroo agarró su arma y avanzó por la pista hacia donde se encontraba peleando Kageyama, a sus soldados les mandó una sigilosa señal que entendieron dándole campo. Aunque no era su estilo, optó por tratar de atacarlo por la espalda, provocando que Kageyama se diera la vuelta para bloquear su ataque.

Encontrarse de repente con Kuroo desconcertó un poco a Kageyama, aprovechando esto Kuroo comenzó a atacarle velozmente, dándole tiempo apenas para bloquear sus ataques. Kuroo continuó de esa forma hasta que Kageyama bloqueó uno de sus ataques con su espada y de improvisto Kuroo saco ágilmente una cuchilla y trató de clavársela en el estómago. Kageyama dio un salto hacia atrás perdiendo por unos instantes el equilibrio. Kuroo sonrió y le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago haciéndole caer de espaldas. Kageyama apenas pudo asimilar lo que había ocurrido cuando sintió que era rápidamente rodeado para ser atacado. Sin embargo recobró pronto la concentración y detuvo los diversos ataques aun estando tirado en el suelo, lo cual logró sacar de quicio a Kuroo.

"_Debes estar bromeando_ -pensó Kuroo- _ha estado durmiendo por tanto tiempo y aun así_..."

"_Se ha vuelto más fuerte.._." -pensó Kenma observando cómo Kageyama lograba levantarse y retomar la pelea como si nada. Al igual que Kuroo había pensado que el muchacho estaría algo oxidado después de haber estado en coma durante esos años. Pero ese no era el caso. De hecho nunca lo había visto pelear antes más ferozmente.

Kageyama continuaba peleando a diestra y siniestra. Uno de los soldados que sostenía dos hachas aprovechó su distracción y lanzó una directo a su cabeza. Sin embargo Kageyama se dio la vuelta en el último instante y la agarró a centímetros de su rostro. Sin esperar un segundo la lanzó hacia su atacante acertándole directo en la cabeza.

Kenma observaba como sus soldados iban cayendo como moscas bajo la espada de Kageyama y observó a Kuroo que igualmente miraba impotente como sus soldados eran derrotados. A ese ritmo Kageyama acabaría con todos y pronto se enfrentaría a Kenma en cuestión de minutos.

"_No mientras yo esté aquí_" -pensó Kuroo acercándose a la pelea de nuevo sosteniendo su espada y la cuchilla en la otra mano.

Kageyama esta vez no se sobresaltó al verlo, más bien se concentró más para poder devolver sus ataques y no dejar ningún flanco abierto. Pero era Kuroo después de todo, era ágil y fuerte, fue haciendo retroceder a Kageyama sin ningún problema utilizando las dos armas. Kageyama fue retrocediendo hasta quedar contra la pared. Kuroo sonrió y alzó al espada para darle el golpe de gracia, pero Kageyama logró esquivar el ataque de manera que la espada se clavó en la pared profundamente. Lo había esquivado por unos centimetros, incluso la hoja de la espada de Kuroo había cortado su mejilla.

Aprovechando éstos pocos segundos que Kuroo no tenía su espada Kageyama pateó a Kuroo en el estómago como él lo había hecho antes obligándole a retroceder. Kuroo se tambaleó y chocó contra un mueble, y antes de que pudiera defenderse Kageyama le dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cara utilizando la empuñadura de la espada.

Kuroo cayó al suelo. Inconsciente. Todos los soldados se quedaron quietos sin poder creerlo.

En ese instante Kenma se sobresaltó y una expresión mezclada de sorpresa y miedo apareció en su antes inexpresivo rostro. Sus ojos se clavaron en el cuerpo tieso de Kuroo esperando a que se pusiera de pie. Al cabo de unos segundos cuando se hizo claro que no lo haría, sus ojos se clavaron en Kageyama y su expresión cambió a una completamente diferente. Kageyama sintió un escalofrío e inmediatamente miró a Kenma. Muy pocas veces había visto a Kenma molesto o alterado. El siempre mantenía sus emociones a raya, y era Kuroo el que solía explotar. Solo en un par de ocasiones había visto a Kenma realmente molesto, y al final siempre aquel que causaba dicha molestia acababa mal. Muy mal. Y ahora aquel par de ojos ámbar lo miraban con furia a él.

Kenma alzó su mano e hizo una especie de señal que todos los soldados captaron. No hacía falta decir nada, todos entendieron por igual y se dispusieron en círculo alrededor de Kageyama. Sin embargo había algo diferente, Kageyama lo sintió de inmediato. Era como si la concentración de todos a su alrededor se hubiera intensificado, como si se hubieran vuelto más letales de un segundo a otro. Y comprendió de inmediato la orden que Kenma les había dado con aquella seña.

_"Mátenlo a como dé lugar"_

Observó el cuerpo de Kuroo y se dio cuenta en ese instante de lo que acababa de hacer. Había lastimado a Kuroo. La única persona por la cual Kenma se preocupaba, la única persona que significaba el mundo para Kenma. Acababa de lastimarlo y pagaría las consecuencias.

Los soldados se le vinieron en encima de inmediato y Kageyama retomó la defensa. Y pudo sentir la diferencia de sus ataques, eran más precisos, más veloces, más letales. Se dijo así mismo que no perdiera la calma y se concentrara en defenderse y en atacar lo mejor que pudiera. Recordó porque estaba haciendo todo esto, respiró hondo y devolvió los ataques con la misma concentración y ferocidad que sus contrincantes. En cuestión de segundos los igualó y superó en fuerza y agilidad eliminando uno a uno.

Kenma observaba la pelea. Aunque sabía que sus soldados eran fuertes; también sabía que no eran oponentes para Kageyama, menos cuando lo que lo movía era cobrar su venganza. Ni aun con aquella orden, no lograrían derrotar a Kageyama, pero si lograrían darle más tiempo para analizar la situación. Pensó por un instante en ir y atender a Kuroo de inmediato, pero sabía que si se acercaba al campo de batalla Kageyama iría a por él de inmediato y en esos momentos Kenma no tenía su arma. Después de meditarlo durante unos segundos se dio cuenta de que la mejor forma de alejar a Kageyama de Kuroo sería atraerlo hacia él. Él tendría que deshacerse del cuervo.

Kageyama seguía peleando cuando alcanzó a ver a Kenma dirigirse a la habitación donde antes habían estado divirtiéndose y luego cerrar la puerta detrás suyo. Kageyama en seguida sintió la urgencia de ir tras él, pero todavía habían algunos soldados a su alrededor. Gruñó y cuando atacó a uno le quitó su espada rápidamente y se dispuso a pelear con una espada en cada mano. De ésta forma logró agilizar el proceso y reducir el número de contrincantes a tan solo 10.

Miró hacia la habitación donde Kenma había desaparecido y corrió escaleras arriba tratando de ganar tiempo, abrió la puerta de la habitación y la encontró vacía. Chasqueó la lengua de molestia y se volteó hacia los soldados que lo habían seguido. En ese mismo instante las luces fueron apagadas sobresaltando a todos. Entraba algo de luz de afuera, lo suficiente para ver las demás siluetas, así que Kageyama no perdió ni un instante y continuó con la pelea. Uno a uno fue cayendo, puesto que estar en las penumbras los había desconcentrado, cosa que no ocurrió con Kageyama ya que había sido entrenado para pelear hasta con los ojos vendados por su maestro. Mientras peleaba no llegaba a entender el porque de apagar las luces. ¿Quizás para ganar tiempo? ¿Para darles más ventaja a sus contrincantes? Cualquiera sea la razón, no había funcionado por que al cabo de unos minutos Kageyama había derrotado a casi todos. Solo le faltaba uno. Su contrincante estaba parado, temblando ligeramente y no parecía estar dispuesto a dar el primer ataque por lo que Kageyama decidió de una vez acabar con la pelea. Alzó su espada para darle el golpe de gracia cuando las luces volvieron a prenderse. Frente a él tenía a un muchacho, quizás de no más de 18 años, tenía los ojos cerrados y la espada que sostenía estaba temblando.

Kageyama se detuvo sin poder creerse que hubiera un niño enfrente de él. El otro entreabrió los ojos al no sentir un ataque y se sorprendió al ver a Kageyama mirándole fijamente con la espada a un lado. Kageyama entonces alzó la espada y de un movimiento rápido cortó la hoja de la espada que temblaba en las manos del muchacho. El otro observó incrédulo su espada...o lo que quedaba de ella. La había cortado como si fuera plastilina. Soltó la espada y alzó las manos en señal de derrota, esperando que así perdonara su vida. Kageyama alzó una ceja y se acercó al muchacho agarrándole del cuello de la camisa y alzándole un par de centímetros.

"Ahora escucha con atención mocoso, te daré una oportunidad para que continúes con tu vida, ya viste que no es como en las películas -el muchacho negó con la cabeza asustado- así que más te vale que no me entere que volviste a inmiscuirte en asuntos como éstos. Ahora vete" -dijo soltándolo. A penas estuvo libre el muchacho salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Kageyama respiró hondo, estaba muy cansado pero ahora que por fin se había deshecho de todos los soldados de Nekoma no había nadie que se interpusiera entre él y Kenma.

O eso pensaba.

Lo sintió venir por atrás, se dio la vuelta a duras penas para bloquear el ataque. Era Kuroo.

"Sorpresa" -dijo Kuroo con una sonrisa y aprovechando su sorpresa lo empujó hacia el pasillo. Kageyama se fue de bruces contra la pared de papel destrozándola y chocando luego con la baranda de madera dándose un golpe en la nuca quedando algo aturdido.

Kuroo sonrió y se acercó lentamente con su espada en la mano y la cuchilla en la otra. Tenía el labio partido por el golpe y al parecer al caer al suelo se había cortado con algún vidrio en la ceja. Pero fuera de ello se veía con perfectas condiciones. Había recuperado la conciencia hace unos minutos y había visto como Kageyama perdonó la vida de ese muchacho.

"Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido -dijo con una sonrisa ladina- el Kageyama que yo conocía no perdonaba la vida de nadie... éste es un cambio realmente interesante"

Kageyama se puso de pie y alzó la espada.

"Era un mocoso... seguramente se unió a ustedes porque le pareció divertido...a demás no suponía una gran amenaza"

"En eso debo darte la razón, Inouka no estaba hecho para éste trabajo. Trate de disuadirlo y que vuelva con su familia, pero tenía una loca fascinación por Kenma...supongo que debo agradecerte, no hubiera querido que acabara...como los demás" -dijo observando el baño de sangre en la pista de baile con un dejo de molestia.

"No pareces entristecido por la muerte de tus soldados"

"Bueno debo decir que es frustrante...tendré que reclutar a nuevos, eso tomará tiempo -dijo encogiéndose de hombros- y para una próxima los entrenaré más arduamente" -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando lo mucho que lo emocionaba la idea.

Y sin nada más que decir comenzaron a pelear en aquel pasillo. Kuroo manejando ambas armas y Kageyama defendiéndose y atacando con todo lo que tenía. Era una pelea de velocidad y precisión, ninguno se permitió alguna clase de error. Si uno atacaba el otro se defendía y atacaba inmediatamente. Si uno le hacía retroceder a uno, el otro inmediatamente volvía a avanzar. Kuroo era hábil manejando dos armas al mismo tiempo, pero Kageyama era aún más hábil al poder defenderse y atacar solamente con su espada.

En un momento dado Kageyama de un buen golpe logró conseguir que Kuroo soltara la cuchilla, Kuroo chasqueó la lengua y siguió peleando ahora valiéndose solamente de su espada. Pero cuando Kageyama retrocedió su pie se trabó en un hueco provocando que cayera de espaldas, Kuroo sonrió victorioso y alzó su espada para darle el golpe final. Todo pasó en cámara lenta, Kageyama vio el golpe venir mientras trataba de incorporarse y luego vio la cuchilla de Kuroo no muy lejos de ahí. Kageyama alzó su espada rápidamente para desviar el ataque aunque aun así Kuroo logró hacerle un corte profundo en el brazo, Kageyama gruñó y de un buen golpe logró quitarle la espada a Kuroo aunque el también perdió la suya. Rápidamente se lanzó por la cuchilla de Kuroo y antes de que el otro pudiera adivinar su plan clavó la cuchilla en la pierna de Kuroo con toda su fuerza.

"¡AARRGGH!" -Kuroo apartó a Kageyama de un golpe. Kageyama aun agarraba la cuchilla así que al ser empujado la sacó de su pierna. Kuroo maldijo de nuevo y recogió su espada para acabar de una vez con Kageyama pero entonces lo sintió. La herida sangraba profusamente, demasiado. Kuroo observó donde tenía la herida y se dio cuenta de que Kageyama había clavado la cuchilla en el punto donde estaba la arteria femoral. Kuroo soltó la espada y se agarró con fuerza la herida, y miró a Kageyama maldiciendo por lo bajo.

"Tu...maldición... -Kageyama se incorporó observando fijamente a Kuroo- ésto es jugar sucio" -sonrió a medias.

"Díselo a él -dijo Kageyama señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a Kunimi, que seguía quieto en el suelo- lo recordé de él"

"Ja...en serio que odio éstas técnicas" -dijo Kuroo con una sonrisa airada.

"Yo igual...pero necesito mantenerte quieto por unos minutos -dijo Kageyama poniéndose de pie- mientras peleábamos me di cuenta que no quería cambiar mis planes...primero Kenma...luego tú"

"¿Y crees que te dejaré ir...solo por esto?"

"No" -entonces Kageyama le dio una patada a Kuroo provocando que éste chocara contra la pared y se deslizara hasta el suelo. Sin esperar un segundo más Kageyama agarró con fuerza la cuchilla y la clavó en el hombro de Kuroo con todas sus fuerzas, luego con una patada clavó aún más la cuchilla logrando que ésta atravesara el hombro de Kuroo y se clavara en la pared donde estaba apoyado Kuroo.

Kuroo lanzó un grito maldiciendo y escupió sangre. Kageyama observó a Kuroo retorcerse y sintió cierta satisfacción al verlo en sufrimiento. Una sonrisa leve apareció en su rostro.

"Ahora no te interpondrás en mi camino" -murmuró Kageyama.

Kuroo observó aquella sonrisa y sintió un escalofrío. Aquella era la mirada de un asesino a sangre fría, uno que no dudaría ni un segundo en arrebatarle la vida a alguien, uno que disfrutaba el quitarle la vida a alguien. Una mirada que nunca creyó vería en Kageyama. Si bien Kageyama había sido y era uno de los mejores asesinos que había conocido, aun le faltaba algo para convertirse en una perfecta máquina de asesinar. Más bien era algo que necesitaba perder. El muchacho siempre había tenido una especie de lado sensible, muy oculto en lo profundo de su ser, que le permitía sentir lastima por sus enemigos en algunas ocasiones o que le hacía dudar una milésima de segundo a la hora de jalar el gatillo. Lo sabía, lo sentía, porque Kuroo había perdido aquel lado sensible hace muchos años, al igual que Kenma, y podía sentir la diferencia entre ellos y Kageyama. Muchas veces Kuroo pensó que si Kageyama alguna vez llegaba a perder aquel lado sensible entonces se volvería imparable.

Y al parecer lo había perdido ya. Era igual a ellos... O peor. Y eso le hizo sentir miedo por Kenma.

"E-Espera... -Kuroo trató de agarrarlo, pero Kageyama se apartó y se dirigió a la habitación por donde Kenma había desaparecido- K-Kageyama...arghh" -a penas Kuroo trató de moverse sintió un dolor estridente, la cuchilla estaba muy clavada en la pared.

Kageyama le dedicó una última mirada a Kuroo, que trataba de quitarse la cuchilla e irse tras él, y entró en la habitación en busca de Kenma. Entró por una puerta y siguió algunos pasillos oscuros hasta que llegó a una puerta de doble hoja y se detuvo frente a ella. Se sentía muy cansado, exhausto, pero sabía que detrás de esa puerta se encontraba su objetivo, podía sentirlo, así que no podía permitirse sentir cansancio. Ahora tenía que dar todo lo que tenía.

Respiró hondo, abrió las puertas de golpe y sintió una brisa helada. Había salido a una especie de jardín, que se encontraba cubierto por una capa de espesa nieve, seguramente hace no mucho había nevado. Kageyama respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar por el jardín son sus sentidos alertas.

Cuando alcanzó a verlo se tensó y se quedó donde estaba mirándolo fijamente. Kenma se encontraba sentado en una banca en medio del jardín, jugaba con su videojuego, y a su lado reposaba su espada. Era similar a la de Kageyama solo que la empuñadura tenía detalles rojos. Cuando sintió la presencia de Kageyama y como se detenía a unos metros de él, cerró los ojos y guardó su videojuego.

Kenma se puso de pie y observó fijamente a Kageyama mientras agarraba su espada. Definitivamente había algo diferente en él, ahora después de haberlo visto en acción estaba más seguro de ello. Algo había cambiado en él, pero seguía sin definir que era ese algo.

"Tu espada...es bastante impresionante" -dijo Kenma rompiendo con la tensión del momento.

"... Gracias" -pregunto Kageyama aun alerta.

"¿Y dónde la conseguiste?" -Kenma sabía que espadas así eran difíciles de conseguir.

"Es una espada de los Ukai" -murmuró Kageyama.

"Eso es imposible" -dijo rápidamente Kenma, sabía que la familia ya no hacía espadas desde hace años.

Kageyama alzó la espada mostrando la figura del cuervo en la hoja cerca a la empuñadura. Kenma observó aquella marca con cierta sorpresa.

"Supongo que tiene sus ventajas haber sido el aprendiz estrella del antiguo maestro"

"Supongo que sí" -dijo Kageyama con una leve sonrisa.

"Espero que hayas guardado algo de energías, sino... -Kenma comenzó a desenvainar su espada- ...no durarás más de 5 minutos -dijo empuñándola con fuerza- no importará que tengas esa espada"

Kageyama no respondió y alzó su espada empuñándola con fuerza y clavó sus ojos en Kenma, con el no podía permitirse ninguna clase de distracción o sería su fin.

Se quedaron frente a frente mirándose fijamente, esperando que el otro diera el primer ataque, la tensión se podía sentir con facilidad en aquella pelea silenciosa de miradas. Finalmente Kageyama fue el que dio el primer ataque, fue rápido y certero, Kenma vino el ataque venir y alzó la espada para bloquearlo y luego rápidamente devolver el ataque. Kageyama retrocedió esquivando el ataque y chasqueó la lengua, recordó que Kenma tenía una velocidad de reacción increíble, así que un ataque de frente no sería nada efectivo. Kenma atacó con estocadas rápidas y Kageyama alzó la espada para bloquearlas y avanzó para asestar un golpe que Kenma logró bloquear con algo de dificultad.

"_Eso…si quiero asestarle un golpe necesito que este en movimiento…no debe ver venir mi ataque" _–pensarlo era más fácil que hacerlo pero no le quedaba de otra.

Kenma avanzó lentamente con la espada en alto y Kageyama también lo hizo, se acercaron mirándose fijamente hasta que las espadas chocaron con un sonido estridente y se quedaron unos segundos así, chocando ambas hojas, presionando, tanteando el siguiente ataque. Kenma dio un rápido ataque y Kageyama lo bloqueó nuevamente sin retroceder y avanzó hacia el para atacarle de nuevo, pero Kenma lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado. Kageyama había avanzado con mucho impulso quizás, y cuando Kenma se apartó se fue para adelante y trató de girar para no perder a Kenma de su campo de visión. Kenma vio la espalda libre de Kageyama y sin dudar un segundo alzó su espada…

Kageyama lanzó un gruñido cuando sintió la espada hacerle un corte profundo a lo largo de su espada, trató de ignorar el dolor y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para continuar con la pelea. Sin embargo el dolor era muy fuerte y enseguida sintió que la sangre empapaba toda su espalda. Su mente se nubló por el dolor y el estar perdiendo sangre, sus músculos se aflojaron, sus piernas temblaron, se sentía débil...

Lo siguiente que supo fue que su espalda golpeaba fuerte contra la nieve provocando que el dolor se intensificara, sintió que por el golpe y el dolor se quedaba sin aire.

Kenma observó la sangre en su espada y luego vio a Kageyama en el suelo. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro. Ya había acabado…más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado…o querido.

"Al parecer me equivoqué…cuando te vi pelear creí que habías cambiado –dijo con un tono algo decepcionado- …pero al parecer sigues siendo el mismo"

Kageyama miraba fijamente el cielo encapotado, la nieve seguía cayendo, los copos de nieve caían graciosamente dando giros y vueltas. Ese cielo…le recordaba a aquella vez…

"_Kageyama…tengo miedo…"_

Los recuerdos lo invadían, pero él no podía permitirse distraer por recuerdos, su mente debía estar despejada.

"_Levántate" _–se ordenó así mismo. Pero su cuerpo no le respondía, sus fuerzas se extinguían lentamente.

"…_no puedo ni cuidar de Natsu por mi cuenta…"_

"_Ahora no…ya llegué hasta aquí…debo…"_

Entonces pensó que quizás lo que necesitaba ahora era una motivación, un recordatorio del porque tenía que levantarse y terminar lo que había comenzado, necesitaba hallar fuerzas dentro de sí mismo…

"_Hinata_" –y dejó que aquel recuerdo invadiera su mente.

•

**~o~**

**Flashback**

Kageyama se encontraba parado en la mitad de un pequeño puente, apoyado en la baranda y mirando el río que se había congelado. Nevaba bastante y ya tenía una capa de nieve sobre su cabello, le hacía frío pero eso no importaba. Necesitaba ese frío para apaciguar su desordenada mente ¡ah! y también para calmar la rabia que sentía. Hace una hora que había discutido con Hinata, bueno no es como si fuera una novedad. El muchacho todavía no le tenía confianza y le daba la contra en todo. ¿Es que no entendía que estaba tratando de salvarle la vida?

Esa tarde habían llegado a aquel pequeño pueblecillo y se habían alojado en un hostal barato para pasar la noche, habían pronosticado una nevada muy fuerte para esa noche y Kageyama no quería que la niña pasara frío. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Kageyama salió a comprar algo de comida de un kombini que había visto a unas pocas cuadras. Le dijo a Hinata que no salieran, que no abrieran a nadie y de ser posible no encendieran las luces para que nadie supiera de su presencia. Pero cuando regresó encontró la habitación vacía y lo primero que pensó fue que los habían encontrado y se los habían llevado, en ese momento sintió un miedo que llegó a helar su sangre, su cabeza se quedó en blanco sin saber cómo reaccionar o que hacer…

Cuando escuchó que la puerta era abierta se puso alerta y sacó un arma que traía oculta en su abrigo, pero al darse la vuelta encontró a ambos hermanos sonrientes, notó que llevaban la ropa cubierta de nieve y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Kageyama tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, estaban ahí…no se los habían llevado a ningún lado…sintió un alivio enrome, pero en seguida éste fue reemplazado por furia. Tratando de no sonar molesto le pidió a Natsu que se quedara un momento en la habitación y sin decir más jaló a Hinata fuera de la habitación.

"¡O-oye! ¿Qué sucede?" –Hinata se había molestado por aquella actitud tan repentina.

"¿Se puede saber a dónde diablos fueron? Creí haberte dicho que no salieran y se quedaran en la habitación" –dijo Kageyama con seriedad.

"Fuimos a jugar al parque que está a la vuelta –reprochó Hinata- Natsu ha estado asustada desde que escapamos de aquel lugar, necesitaba hacer que se divierta un poco"

Quería comprender, en serio que quería. Y en el fondo lo hacía, ella apenas era una niña, debía ser comprensivo con ella.

"Bien –dijo tragándose todo- pero la próxima vez que quieran salir avísame para que los acompañe" –le ordenó.

"¿Es que vas a controlar todo lo que hagamos?" –Hinata de repente se sintió molesto también. Kageyama actuaba como si hubieran hecho algo malo.

"Quizás no te des cuenta pero ahora mismo hay asesinos que están tratando de matarte a ti y a ella, no creas que solo porque escapamos de aquel lugar sin ser vistos se han rendido. Así que a menos que quieras darles el gusto, será mejor que hagas lo que yo diga y no se separen de mí" –soltó Kageyama sintiéndose irritado. ¿Cuantas veces ya le había explicado su situación? ¿Es que no lo comprendía aun?

"¡D-deja de hacerte el importante! –Hinata solo se molestó más con aquellas palabras- puedo cuidar de Natsu sin tu ayuda…"

"¡Ja! Claro que no puedes –se burló Kageyama- es gracias a mí que logramos escapar, y es gracias a mí que hasta ahora siguen con vida ¿En realidad eres tan idiota como para pensar que puedes cuidar de ella tu solo?" –las palabras parecieron tocar un punto sensible en el muchacho, se quedó unos segundo mirando a Kageyama y luego lo empujó con toda la fuerza que tenía.

"V-vete –dijo Hinata mirándole con rabia- ¡Vete! ¡N-no te necesitamos!"

Aquello solo incrementó la irritación de Kageyama.

"¡Bien! –dijo dándose la vuelta- ¡Arréglatelas tú solo!" –Hinata entró a la habitación dando un portazo.

Hace una hora que había pasado todo aquello. Kageyama observaba el río congelado sin saber qué hacer ahora ¿Debía ir con Hinata?... ¿O con Oikawa?

En su mano tenía un celular apagado. Con tan solo prenderlo y hacer una llamada volvería al lado de Oikawa. Estaba seguro que esperaba noticias de él, y no se haría problema si mentía diciendo que el objetivo se le había escapado, después de todo no se había tratado de una misión muy importante. Volvería a lo que podría llamar 'un hogar', volvería al lado de aquella persona que tanto admiraba y con quien tenía una relación que aún no llegaba a identificar. Volvería a la vida que siempre conoció…

Sin embargo cuando estaba por encender el aparato, se detenía y sentía una opresión en su pecho. Si hacía eso estaría abandonando a su suerte a Hinata y a Natsu, y si bien el chico había dicho que podía cuidar de ella solo, Kageyama sabía mejor que nadie que no era cierto. No durarían solos ni una semana. Los matarían.

"_¿Por qué debería importarme?" _–se cuestionó, después de todo eran desconocidos para él.

Y aun así había traicionado sus órdenes, los había sacado de aquel lugar y los había cuidado de otros asesinos ¿Por qué había hecho tal cosa? Si se ponía a pensar en ello había actuado muy irracionalmente, había puesto en riesgo su propio pellejo por aquel chico y esa niña ¿Y por qué?... no lo sabía todavía, simplemente había actuado cuando los vio en peligro.

Aún tenía oportunidad de volver con Oikawa, si volvía ya y decía aquella mentira no pasaría nada. Pero si dejaba pasar mucho tiempo Oikawa ya se preocuparía y lo buscaría y se enteraría de todo. Si lo mejor era llamar ahora…

Pero de nuevo se detuvo y soltó un gruñido de rabia. ¿Es que tanto le preocupaban aquellos dos? Se preguntó que estarían haciendo ahora…y le entraron unas verdaderas ganas de estar con ellos. No soportaba a Hinata, pero Natsu era muy dulce y pese a ser tan pequeña parecía entender que el los cuidaba y siempre lo abrazaba. Al principio aquello lo incomodó mucho, pero eventualmente aprendió a 'disfrutar' de aquellos gestos. ¿Se había encariñado con ellos? Con Hinata ni queriendo, con Natsu….probablemente.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar y se dirigió hacia el hostal. Sabía muy bien que Hinata lo echaría apenas lo viera, pero aun así sus pies lo condujeron hasta llegar al lugar. La habitación que tenían estaba en la segunda planta, por lo que Kageyama se dirigió a las escaleras y ahí vio a Hinata estaba sentado abrazando sus piernas. Algo de nieve cubría sus hombros y su cabello, y podía ver el vaho que causaba su aliento. Sin pensarlo Kageyama se acercó rápidamente, pensando que estaba lastimado o algo.

"O-oye" –le llamó… ¿Estaba preocupado?

Cuando escuchó su voz Hinata alzó la cabeza y vio a Kageyama enfrente de él, se quedó mirándolo por unos instantes y luego se aferró a él en algo parecido a un abrazo.

"¡Oye, suéltame! –Kageyama reaccionó violentamente, pero cuando notó que Hinata estaba temblando y se aferraba a él con desesperación supo que algo no estaba bien. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, apartó la nieve del cabello de Hinata en algo que quizás podría ser una caricia- O-oye… ¿Qué paso?"

"N-no volvías…creí que realmente te habías ido"

"Hee… ¿Qué pasó con que no me necesi…?"

"Kageyama…tengo miedo –la voz de Hinata sonaba claramente asustada, no había ni un rastro de aquella voz chillona y eufórica que tenía- cuando te fuiste me quedé con Natsu y después de unos minutos alguien tocó la puerta. Creí que eran esas personas y nos habían encontrado –Kageyama se tensó- lo único que pude pensar en ese instante fue: 'Kageyama nos sacará de esto…' pero te habías ido y…sentí mucho miedo…agarré del bolso un arma p-pero…no podía agarrarla…no sé qué me dio…no pude ni sostenerla…"

Kageyama trató de imaginarse a Hinata sosteniendo un arma. Resultaba ridículo, casi irreal, aquel chico no podría sostener una…menos disparar…era demasiado inocente.

"A-al final resultó ser una persona del hostal que ofrecía más mantas ya que hoy nevará bastante"

"Ah bueno –Kageyama lo miró sin entender porque lucía tan alterado- ya pasó ¿No? Ahora tranquilízate un poco…"

"¡No puedo tranquilizarme! –Hinata agachó la mirada, sus manos aun aferrándose al abrigo de Kageyama- No cuando…no puedo ni cuidar de Natsu por mi cuenta"

"_Ah por fin lo entiende"_ –pensó Kageyama con algo de lástima.

"Tienes razón no puedo cuidarla solo…no cuando no puedo ni sostener un arma" –Kageyama solo pudo imaginarse que eso le causaba frustración, el no ser capaz de proteger a alguien querido. Si solo 'imaginarse' porque Kageyama no tenía en realidad alguien querido que necesitara ser protegido. Sus compañeros y Oikawa eran capaces de cuidarse solos, por lo que nunca tuvo alguna especie de instinto protector hacia ellos.

Ver a Hinata en ese estado era incómodo, Hinata era molesto y bullicioso, no asustado y callado como ahora.

"No es algo tan malo ¿sabes? –antes de que se diera cuenta estaba hablando, Hinata alzó la vista confundido- el no ser capaz de sostener un arma –se explicó-… sostener y disparar un arma no es algo tan simple…cada vez que lo haces pierdes algo de tu humanidad, pierdes tu inocencia… Yo lo hice, muchas veces, no tuve inconveniente en renunciar a todo eso…pero tú sí, no fuiste capaz de hacerlo, te negaste a perder aquello…y no creo que eso sea algo tan malo…" -¡Wow! ¿Eso había salido de él? No sabía que tenía un lado tan profundo. Kageyama hizo una mueca. Estúpido Hinata que le hacía decir cosas raras.

Hinata le observaba fijamente, sus ojos estaban algo llorosos, analizaba lo que acababa de decirle el otro.

"Yo…lo siento –soltó de repente y bajó la mirada algo avergonzado- no quise gritarte…sé que nos has ayudado y en serio…lo agradezco –estaba algo sonrojado- p-pero agradecería si fueras un poco menos gruñón" –añadió con un puchero.

"T-tu... –Kageyama iba a reclamarle pero se dio cuenta de que Hinata se había tragado su orgullo para decirle aquello- …supongo que lo siento igual –dijo mirando a un lado, eso era vergonzoso- no debí actuar de esa forma" –quizás molestarse no había sido la mejor forma de actuar.

"_¿Ahora que lo pienso…porqué me puse tan molesto?"_ –casi se había puesto a gritar cuando los vio entrar tan alegres después de que le habían dado un susto de muerte. No recordaba haberse sentido así de asustado antes, jamás, ni en las misiones más peligrosas donde sabía que podría morir…Realmente ellos habían cambiado algo en él y no puso evitar sonreír levemente al darse cuenta de lo ridículo que era aquello.

Hinata por su lado lo miraba, primero había estado sorprendido ya que no esperaba que el otro se disculpara, y ahora de paso estaba sonriendo…

"Kageyama te caíste ¿Y te golpeaste la cabeza?" –preguntó algo asustado con aquel cambio.

"Cállate. Ya entremos que me estoy congelando"

Hinata soltó su agarre y le siguió hasta llegar a la habitación. Las palabras de Kageyama lo habían tranquilizado y reconfortado, por más extraño que parezca. Quizás después de todo Kageyama no era tan insensible como parecía, y eso lo llenó de cierta calidez.

Natsu ya se encontraba durmiendo en la única cama que había y Hinata iba a acercarse para dormir con ella cuando vio a Kageyama sentarse contra la pared y envolverse con una manta. Como siempre él se encargaría de vigilar que nada ocurriese mientras ellos durmieran. Sin decir nada cogió una frazada y se sentó a su lado envolviéndose también.

"¿Ahora qué haces? Ve a dormir"

"Voy a vigilar también…tú duérmete" –murmuró decidido.

"¿Ha? No resistirás el sueño, ve y duérmete"

"Sí resistiré" –dijo con un puchero. Quería ayudar de alguna forma a Kageyama, agradecerle el esfuerzo que ponía en cuidarlos. Aun desconocía el porqué de sus acciones, pero aquello no importaba realmente. Él estaba a su lado y los cuidaría no había nada más que discutir.

"Haz lo que quieras" –dijo Kageyama y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Hinata no duró más de media hora. Kageyama sintió como el chico se recargaba en su hombro y quedaba profundamente dormido. Suspiró y dejó que se apoyara en él.

Al final de cuentas había vuelto con ellos. Inexplicablemente, pero se sentía como lo correcto. Kageyama miró hacia la ventana, el cielo estaba encapotado y la nieve seguía cayendo. Había muchas cosas que no entendía, muchas preguntas y no sabía la respuesta a ninguna de ellas. Algo había cambiado en él cuando los conoció, no sabía qué pero algo lo había hecho… Solo estaba seguro de una cosa y era que tenía… que **quería** protegerlos. Al final de cuentas descubrió que sí tenía un lado protector y ellos lo habían despertado.

"Hinata idiota... –murmuró observando al chico-…te ayudaré a cuidarla…-dijo mirando a Natsu- …los dejaré en un lugar seguro… -no sabía dónde, pero lo haría- y nos separaremos" –lo dijo resueltamente y apoyó sus cabeza con la del chico y cerró los ojos. Si eso se sentía como lo correcto a hacer. Ya había tomado su decisión. Eligió dar todo por ellos y renunciar a su anterior vida. Eligió cuidarlos aun cuando eso significaría su condena.

**~o~**

•

Aquel cielo encapotado le recordaba a ese día que tomó su decisión de dejar a Oikawa y a los suyos, por cuidarlos a ellos. Pero al final no pudo escapar de ellos, no pudo escapar de Oikawa, el acabó encontrándolo y destruyendo todo... Les había fallado, no había cumplido su palabra y ellos estaban muertos...

Kenma ya pensaba que Kageyama había entrado en una especie de shock cuando lo vio agarrar su espada con fuerza y comenzar a levantarse. Ayudándose con la espada logró ponerse de pie, y aunque la herida lo mantenía algo encorvado y tambaleante, había encontrado la fuerza que necesitaba.

"Atácame con todo lo que tengas" -dijo retándolo, ya había llegado hasta ahí no iba a darse por vencido por una simple herida.

Kenma observó aquella mirada y sintió un escalofrío. Aceptó aquel reto y sin darle tiempo dio el primer ataque. Algo extraño le ocurría, aquella mirada había sacudido algo en su interior, aquella no era la mirada de alguien que estuviera por debajo suyo, como siempre consideró al muchacho, sino de alguien que estaba a su mismo nivel...alguien igual a él...y eso le hizo sentirse ansioso.

Kageyama le devolvía los ataques y bloqueaba los suyos con una mirada seria, ignorando por completo el dolor en su espalda que hubiera hecho a cualquiera rendirse. En sus ojos no había nada, ni furia, ni odio, nada. Era la mirada de un verdadero asesino.

Kenma se sintió amenazado, y aquello lo desconcertó. Y quizás esa fue la razón por la que dejó un flanco vulnerable y Kageyama sin esperar un momento le hirió en la pierna derecha. Kenma se sintió el dolor y retrocedió cojeando...miró su pierna y vio la sangre que salía de su herida, no recordaba la última vez que había resultado herido durante un combate, sus contrincantes nunca habían podido igualarle...hasta ahora.

_"Definitivamente ha cambiado..." _-Kenma cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, ahora era muy consciente de que el otro podía matarlo, era su igual después de todo. Trató de buscar miedo a morir dentro de sí mismo, pero no lo encontró. Trató de buscar remordimiento por la vida plagada de asesinatos que había tenido pero tampoco había nada...salvo...

"Por haberte puesto en ridículo aquella vez... -uno iba a morir, eso era inevitable, así que si había un momento para decir aquello era ahora-... te pido disculpas"

Kageyama se sorprendió por aquellas palabras y sintió un dolor en su pecho. No esperaba unas disculpas, y aun cuando sabía que no cambiarían nada...

"... las acepto" -dijo asintiendo con un nudo en su garganta.

Kenma sintió una especie de paz en su interior al escucharlo y supo que ahora sí podría morir en paz si era el caso...

"¿Listo?" -preguntó Kageyama alzando su espada.

"_Kuuro...no hagas nada estúpido_ -pensó y alzó también sus espada- listo_"_

Se lanzaron al ataque, sus espadas chocaron y comenzó el intercambio veloz de ataques y contraataques. Ninguno se permitió alguna distracción, ninguno hesitó al dar un ataque, ninguno retrocedió. Los dos estaban heridos, pero ignoraron sus heridas y pelearon con todo lo que tenían. Solo uno saldría vivo de ahí, y ese sería el más fuerte y el más veloz. En medio de aquella pelea no sintieron la presencia de alguien que casi arrastrándose había llegado a aquel jardín.

Sucedió en un instante, ambos dieron un ataque frontal casi al mismo tiempo, y ambas espadas chocaron con fuerza, uno reaccionó de inmediato y alzó lo más rápido su espada para dar el siguiente ataque, y el otro se echó atrás para esquivarlo...pero no con la suficiente rapidez... Una espada se manchó de sangre y se escuchó un jadeo entrecortado...

Reinó le silencio durante unos segundos...ninguno se movió...Kageyama miro su espada y vio una gota de sangre caer manchando la nieve... y luego vio la espada de Kenma deslizarse de su mano.

"Bu-e-na su-er-t-e...cu-e-rv-o..." -masculló Kenma cerrando los ojos antes de desplomarse con un ruido sordo.

La sangre salía a borbotones de la herida que tenía en su garganta manchando la nieve.

Kageyama respiraba con dificultad, aun sin asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Miró el cuerpo de Kenma y sintió que su cuerpo temblaba, dejó caer su espada para llevar sus manos a su cabeza.

_Lo había logrado...había ganado..._

Entonces escuchó a alguien acercarse con pasos torpes.

_No aun no acababa..._

Kageyama alzó de nuevo su espada dispuesto a pelear pero en seguida se detuvo.

Kuuro se acercó tambaleándose a donde estaba el cuerpo de Kenma, dejando un rastro de sangre en su camino. Se había sacado la cuchilla del hombro y se había hecho un torniquete en la pierna, pero aun así seguía perdiendo sangre por ambas heridas. Se arrodilló en el suelo y cogió el cuerpo de Kenma con sumo cuidado y lo acunó en sus brazos, observó su rostro...parecía que estaba durmiendo, acarició su mejilla manchándola con sangre y sonrió con tristeza.

"Debo felicitarte Kageyama -dijo Kuuro con una voz vacía-...lograste convertirte en un verdadero asesino... -Kuuro alzó la mirada hacia Kageyama que estaba alerta- no pienso atacarte..." -rio. Era una risa hueca.

Kageyama bajó la espada sin entender qué es lo que decía el otro. Lo más obvio sería que quisiera atacarlo por haber matado a Kenma ¿Verdad? Seguramente intentaría vengarse ¿Verdad?

"Ahora que si eres igual a nosotros...a los demás...estoy seguro que lograrás cumplir tu venganza -dijo mirándole con una leve sonrisa- nosotros te arrebatamos todo... y ahora pagaremos las consecuencias -dijo mirando a Kenma en sus brazos -_ después de todo...fuimos nosotros los que destruimos aquello que aun te permitía sentir...lo destruimos aquel día que acabamos con aquella nueva vida que tenías"_

_"_Kuuro..."

"Acaba con esto de una vez -le dijo con una sonrisa chueca- ...no pienso pelear contigo...no cuando ya no tengo nada porqué pelear..." -sentía un horrible dolor en su pecho, como si hubieran arrancado algo y hubieran dejado un enorme hueco. Kenma había sido la razón por la que su mundo giraba, y ahora que ya no estaba...todo se derrumbaba. Lo mínimo que podía hacer por aquel muchacho a quien tanto daño había causado era dejar que cumpliera su venganza.

Kageyama sintió un golpe en el pecho cuando entendió a lo que se refería. Casi podía verse así mismo en el lugar de Kuuro, después de todo a él también le habían arrebatado a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Pero a diferencia de él, Kuuro no elegía la venganza, sino acabar con todo aquel sufrimiento. Kageyama alzó su espada y avanzó hacia donde estaba Kuuro, dispuesto a ayudarle a aliviar aquel dolor que conocía muy bien.

"Será mejor que te apresures -dijo Kuuro mientras cerraba los ojos y estrechaba a Kenma en sus brazos, una sonrisa llena de paz en su rostro- **ellos **te están esperando" -dijo antes de que Kageyama le diera el golpe de gracia...y todo se desvaneció. ¡Ah la bendita paz!

Kageyama miró a ambos, a los que algunas vez fueron sus compañeros, sus enemigos... ver sus cuerpos inertes provocó que una ola de emociones lo engullera y junto con el cansancio extremo que sentía...podría desplomarse ahí mismo y en ese instante. Sin embargo alzó la vista hacía aquel cielo encapotado y soltó un sollozo entrecortado.

"_Lo logre...Hinata..." _-eran demasiadas emociones y sintió que podría llorar, pero se tragó todo. Explotaría cuando acabara con todos sus objetivos. Por ahora se sentaría en uno de los bancos que ahí había y esperaría que su cabeza se enfriara...debía continuar con el siguiente.

•

Kunimi abrió los ojos, encontrándose en la habitación de un hospital, al lado de su cama tenía toda clase de aparatos que controlaban sus signos vitales y tenía una línea de suero inyectada en su brazo. _Su brazo_. Alzó la vista para ver su brazo mutilado y sintió que la sangre le hervía de nuevo.

"Kunimi..." -una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Una voz que provocó que se le helara la sangre.

"O-Oikawa-san..."

Sentado al lado de su cama se encontraba aquel hombre que alguna vez fue su mentor, aquel hombre que respetaba y temía en proporciones iguales. Entonces recordó lo que había hecho...y sintió miedo por su vida.

"Kunimi -sin embargo el otro se le acercó y lo envolvió en un abrazo superficial, y susurró en su oído- ...lo siento mucho...esto no debería haberte pasado a ti" -dijo con un tono de verdadera aflicción.

"Yo... -Kunimi se quedó quieto hasta que el otro se apartó mirándolo con angustia- yo...lo...lo siento"

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" -le preguntó tomando su mano y acariciándola.

"Yo...yo le di información" -admitió temblando ligeramente.

_Kageyama se había asegurado de evitar que muriera por la herida y lo había metido a la maletera de un auto. Una vez ahí le pidió que le diera información acerca del escuadrón de Oikawa._

_"N-no te diré nada" -le había dicho Kunimi mirándole con odio._

_"Bien...si no hablas tendré que obligarte -dijo agarrando la espada- por cada vez que no cooperes cortaré otra parte de tu cuerpo" -lo había dicho con una voz frío y monocorde provocándole un escalofrío, entonces Kageyama agarró su otro brazo y Kunimi supo que se lo cortaría sin miramientos._

_"¡D-De acuerdo! ¡Te diré todo!" -gritó encogiéndose y sintiéndose miserable por estar bajo su control._

_"Muy bien, ahora quiero que me digas qué pasó con los miembros del escuadrón, qué han estado haciendo y dónde puedo hallarlos" _

_Sin querer tentar su suerte, Kunimi le dijo todo lo que sabía. Absolutamente todo. Lo único que no pudo decir fue la localización del líder, ya que tras desintegrar el escuadrón había desaparecido sin dejar rastros. Kageyama tampoco insistió, después de todo se imaginaba que Oikawa no confiaría en nadie algo como su ubicación. _

"Si no le hubieras dado aquella información quizás te habría matado -dijo Oikawa como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- aunque tratándose de Kageyama...no lo habría hecho de todas formas" -dijo burlándose.

Kunimi miró con desconcierto a Oikawa. Ah claro, no había presenciado lo mismo que él...él no lo sabía aun...

"Kageyama es diferente ahora... ya no es el mismo"

La mirada de Oikawa se endureció al escuchar eso y una sonrisa tenebrosa apareció en su rostro.

"Ohh... ¿En serio? -un extraño brillo apareció en la mirada de Oikawa- ...si lo que dices es cierto él no te habría mantenido con vida" -dijo sonriendo de nuevo como si nada.

"Hay una razón por la que me dejó vivir -dijo Kunimi recordando las palabras de Kageyama-...quería que les dé un mensaje...que te dé un mensaje"

"¿En serio? -Oikawa sonrió infantilmente- ¿y cuál es ese mensaje?" -preguntó con emoción.

Kunimi lo miró fijamente.

_"Te voy a matar..."_

•

Kageyama se encontraba en el asiento de un avión. Ahora que sabía la ubicación de los demás había elegido a su siguiente víctima y sin perder tiempo se dirigía hacia esa persona. Quién estaba seguro sabría dónde encontrar a Oikawa. Había sido su mano derecha después de todo.

_"Iwaizumi-san..._" -Kageyama sabía que la siguiente pelea sería difícil ya que por una parte Iwaizumi era un asesino experimentado tan letal como Oikawa, ya que los dos habían entrenado juntos. Y por otro lado...Iwaizumi había sido alguien a quien siempre tuvo verdadero aprecio, y dudaba si aquello afectaría su desempeño.

Kageyama chasqueó la lengua y decidió dormir en lo que restaba del camino, ya pensaría en eso cuando llegara el momento. Ahora necesitaba recuperar fuerzas por lo que se acomodó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y en seguida todo el cansancio tanto físico como emocional hizo mella en él. Antes de caer dormido, las palabras de Kuuro resonaron en su mente.

"...**ellos** te están esperando"

¿A quiénes se refería?... Kageyama no supo responder a esa pregunta ya que cayó en un profundo sueño, un sueño donde se reencontraba con aquellos que _creía_ había perdido para siempre...

_"Kunimi... Una última cosa... Kageyama sabe que... ¿Chibi-chan y Natsu-chan siguen con vida?"_

•

•

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Wow! ¡Volví! ni yo me la creo xD

Hmmm lo dejé bastante tiempo, lo siento mucho por eso. Se que excusarme no cambiará nada, pero que puedo decir, los últimos años de universidad son terribles D'x no contaba con el tiempo suficiente, y de paso tuve un horrible bloqueo con este capítulo. Hue horrible... pero ¡ya paso!

Ahora respecto al cap, maté a Kenma y Kuuro...y me siento muy mal por eso ;u; lo siento

Espero haber escrito las peleas lo más sustanciosas posible, después de todo no soy nada buena describiendo peleas. Las peleas eran una razón por la que me tranqué bastante con este capítulo, hasta que me dijeron que las haga sencillas y eso hice :v

¿Qué tal el recuerdo Kagehina? ;w; ese recuerdo lo tengo en la cabeza desde que empecé a escribir este fic y siempre quería escribirlo. No fue romanticón, era más para situar el comienzo de su relación, ya que antes de éste momento Hinata no confiaba ni pizca en Kageyama y Kageyama aun se sentía indeciso por sus acciones, es aquí cuando cambian, Hinata decide confiar en el y Kageyama deja de dudar y decide cuidarlos, no saber por qué *cofamorcof* pero decide hacerlo. Hay otro recuerdo más que es donde se dan cuenta de lo que sienten, pero eso será para más adelante ;) Espero haber plasmado bien lo que acabo de explicar ;n; /3

Maté a Kenma y Kuuro... ;u; lo siento aun no lo supero...si conocen la película sabrán que la muerte de O-Ren es más... ¿cruel? pero yo lo cambié, no quería hacerles eso ;n; les di una muerte más tranquila... creo...

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN Apareció Oikawa xD aunque solo un momento, no se porque me emocioné tanto al escribir esa parte :'D

Y también ya se soltó que siguen vivos...claro que nuestro Kags no se enterará hasta el final ;u; aguanta corazón.

Y acabo de darme cuenta pero ¡Wow! Técnicamente ya terminé la primera película, a ver cómo me va con la siguiente :D

Bueno eso sería todo. Pronto será Año Nuevo así que a quien haya leído esto le deseo un Feliz y Próspero año nuevo, les mando un amistoso abrazo y agradezco de todo corazón que hayan leído esto.

Hasta la próxima

**_Ray._**

PD: Sophi mi corazón, espero no haberte decepcionado y te agradezco que le tengas cariño a esta locura mía. Y Marie gracias por ayudarme con el bloqueo, si alguien más estaba esperando esto agradézcanle a Marie que se puso en modo espartano para ayudarme a superar el bloqueo.


	5. Viejos amigos

**Título:** 'A Cros who lost his sun' (Un cuervo que perdió su sol)

**Pareja:** Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou

**Adaptación:** Ésta historia es una adaptación de Kill Bill, si ya sé rara la mezcla pero qué se le va a hacer, varios aspectos de la película fueron modificados de acuerdo a los personajes.

**Disclaimer:** Reitero, es una 'pseudo'-adaptación de Kill Bill, la película le pertenece a Quentin Tarantino, y los personajes son de Haikyuu que tampoco me pertenece ;n; /3

_Dedicado especialmente a Sophia, sí a ti mujer por esperar este fic y tenerle cariño c': y para Marie que me sacó del bloqueo Dx_

By Ray A KG

* * *

•

**A Crow Who Lost his Sun**

•

**Capítulo Cinco: Viejos amigos**

En aquella pequeña ciudad rural había una historia que siempre se repetía al menos una vez en alguna reunión social. Después de todo se trataba de un evento que había ocurrido hace 5 años y que había causado un escándalo total en la ciudad y sus alrededores.

Le llamaban 'La Masacre en Izakaya Osuwari' (1). Un nombre quizás muy dramático, pero no podía describir mejor lo sucedido: una masacre en un restaurant familiar llamado Izakaya Osuwari que había sido reservado a mitad de la tarde para una pequeña celebración. Un total de nueve muertos, se rumoreaba que uno había sobrevivido, aunque nunca se confirmó aquello.

Esos eran los 'hechos'. El resto variaba según la persona que cuente la historia. Cada uno tenía una propia versión acerca de lo que había ocurrido, de quienes eran los culpables y del porqué había ocurrido tal atrocidad.

Era una historia que quizás nunca pasaría de moda en aquella pequeña ciudad.

•

**(Hace 5 años)**

•

"No te olvidaste de nada ¿Verdad?" -preguntó Kageyama.

"Ya te dije que no, deja de preguntarme eso cada 5 segundos" -reclamó Hinata con un puchero.

Se encontraban en un pequeño restaurant familiar que se encontraba en las afueras del lugar. Hinata trabajaba en aquel lugar desde que habían llegado a aquella ciudad pequeña. Y ese día le había pedido al dueño reservar el pequeño lugar para realizar una pequeña reunión con unos amigos. Celebrarían que ya habían decidido quedarse en aquella ciudad, que establecerían su pequeño y nuevo hogar en aquel lugar tan tranquilo. Kageyama al principio se había visto confundido ya que no pensaba que algo así mereciera una celebración, pero ambos hermanos lucían tan emocionados por la idea que no tuvo de otra que seguirles la corriente.

"¿Ya tienen todo listo?" -preguntó el dueño desde la barra de comida.

"Sí señor, de nuevo muchas gracias" -dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia, Kageyama le imitó en silencio.

"Ni lo menciones Shouyou -rio el anciano- espero que la pasen bien"

"Usted también se unirá a nosotros ¿verdad?"

"Claro que sí, solo espera que acabe aquí en la cocina"

"¿Les ayudo?" -preguntó Hinata, sus compañeros de trabajo estaban también en la cocina ayudando con la comida.

"No, no, tu asegúrate que todo esté listo acá -dijo el hombre regresando a la cocina- No vayas a olvidarte nada"

"Que no olvide nada...nadie me cree" -replicó Hinata con otro puchero.

"Eso es porque eres un idiota y siempre andas olvidando cosas" -dijo Kageyama sin escrúpulo alguno.

"¡Kageyama idiota!" -como resultado Hinata se lanzó encima de él para golpearlo a lo cual el otro se defendió agarrando sus puños y evitando que le diera un golpe.

"¿Eh? ¿Ya están peleando?" -rio alguien entrando al restaurant seguido de otras dos personas.

Eran tres muchachos, uno de ellos era alto, de rostro algo serio y cabello oscuro, su nombre era Daichi Sawamura, otro era más robusto y de cabello castaño sujeto en una pequeña cola de caballo, su nombre era Asahi Azumane, y finalmente el otro muchacho era más delgado, tenía el cabello platinado y una sonrisa dulce, era Koushi Sugawara. Los tres muchachos eran estudiantes en la escuela de artes marciales, Karasuno, y ya iban en los niveles más avanzados, eran de los estudiantes más antiguos y más distinguidos que había en la escuela.

"¡Oh bienvenidos!" -dijo Hinata soltándose de Kageyama.

"¿No es un poco temprano para que empiecen a pelear?" -rio Sugawara.

"Eso es porque Hinata es un idiota -murmuró Kageyama recibiendo una patada de Hinata- ¡Eso duele!"

"Tú te lo buscaste" -dijo Hinata sacándole la lengua.

"Ustedes no tienen remedio -bromeó Daichi- no sé cómo sobreviven estando en el mismo departamento"

"Seguro Natsu-chan es la que pone el orden" -dijo tímidamente Asahi.

"Tienes razón, ella debe detener sus peleas" -rio Suga. Los dos muchachos se quedaron callados algo nerviosos, después de todo era cierto que cuando peleaban Natsu era la que los separaba gritándoles y regañándoles como si fueran niños.

"Por cierto ¿Dónde está ella?"

"Sigue en la escuela con Yachi y Yamaguchi -dijo Kageyama refiriéndose a Karasuno- Tanaka-san, Noya-san y Tsukishima fueron a comprar algo... 'una sorpresa' -dijo algo receloso, pues no tenía la menor idea de que podrían estar planeando- y en el camino de vuelta los recogerán y traerán"

"Oh entonces solo debemos esperarles -dijo Daichi y luego hizo una mueca- es una pena que Shimizu no podrá unirse a nosotros hasta más tarde" -Shimizu esa tarde tenía que cubrir su turno en el hospital.

"Ennoshita y los demás también se unirán a nosotros más tarde" -dijo Asahi, ellos eran otros compañeros de la escuela que también eran cercanos.

"¡AH!... Kageyama acabo de recordar que no traje el abrigo de Natsu" -dijo Hinata sorpresivamente.

"¡Hinata idiota! Te dije que te olvidarías algo"

"N-no es mi culpa, tú fuiste el que me sacó rápido de casa" -se defendió el otro.

"Vamos, vamos, no es para tanto -dijo Suga tratando de calmarlos- traje una bufanda, pueden darle eso si es que hace mucho frio, además los llevaremos en el auto cuando nos vayamos"

"¡Suga-san gracias!" -dijo Hinata aliviado. Suga siempre lograba solucionar cualquier problema, era una especie de ángel salvador.

"La comida ya está" -dijo uno de los compañeros de Hinata trayendo una bandeja con algo de comida.

"Ah, dejen que les ayudemos" -los tres muchachos que recién habían llegado se acercaron para ayudar con las bandejas.

Kageyama vio la hora y se dio cuenta de que los demás ya tendrían que estar por llegar. No queriendo que la comida se enfrié decidió llamarlos para decirles que se apurasen. Sacó su celular y caminó hacia la puerta del restaurant para hablar afuera. Sin embargo sintió un peso encima de su espalda y un par de brazos rodeándolo por el cuello.

"Ka-ge-ya-ma... ¡Ayúdanos con la comida!" -era Hinata.

"Dame un momento, voy a llamar a los demás para decirles que se apuren" -dijo Kageyama más que acostumbrado a que Hinata se le subiera por la espalda, solía hacer eso cuando estaba emocionado y buscaba su atención.

"Oh de acuerdo -Hinata sonreía de oreja a oreja- no puedo esperar a que estén todos y empiece la fiesta"

"Sigo sin entender por qué te emocionas tanto"

"¡Bakayama! -le insultó Hinata- es porque vamos a celebrar que nos quedaremos en este lugar"

"Eso ya lo sé -dijo Kageyama ignorando el insulto- lo que no entiendo es porqué festejar"

"Hmmm...bueno porque es algo bueno y sueles festejar cuando algo bueno te pasa -dijo Hinata como si le estuviese explicando a un niño qu son 4, Kageyama gruñó como si aquello no fuera suficiente explicación- dime, no te parece que éste lugar es más que agradable y que nos han recibido como una familia -Kageyama miró a los demás que sonreían y ayudaban con lo que podían- ¿No te alegra la idea de quedarte aquí?"

"Claro que me alegra -dijo Kageyama algo apenado- éste lugar ha sido...un verdadero hogar"

"¿Lo ves? Eso es razón suficiente para hacer una pequeña fiesta -dijo Hinata bajándose de la espalda de Kageyama y mirándole con una sonrisa radiante- vamos a quedarnos a vivir aquí, cada uno trabajando en lo suyo, Natsu estudiará aquí, siempre nos reuniremos con los demás y pasaremos buenos momentos..." -aquellas palabras sonaban tan prometedoras y agradables que Kageyama no pudo evitar sonreír levemente y luego inclinarse hacia Hinata.

"De acuerdo..." -murmuró contra sus labios antes de besarlo, Hinata sonrió y le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo.

"Oigan ustedes dos -dijo Daichi provocando que se separaran sonrojados- dejen de ponerse cariñosos y ayuden un poco" -les regañó bromeando.

"Daichi tú y Suga son iguales" -dijo Asahi.

"¡C-cállate!" -dijo Suga golpeando al otro.

"Hinata ve a ayudarles y yo llamaré a los otros" -Hinata asintió y se acercó para ayudarles a acomodar todo en la mesa, uniéndose a las risas.

Kageyama comenzó a llamar a Yamaguchi y se dirigió hacia la puerta del restaurant, el otro no le contestaba y se preguntó si es que habrían tenido algún inconveniente, quizás los otros habían demorado en traer aquella 'sorpresa'. Mientras se preguntaba qué podría haberlos demorado se iba a cercando a la puerta hasta llegar a aquel tapiz decorativo en la entrada y cuando estaba por apartarlo y salir...se detuvo.

Sintió que todo su cuerpo se congelaba en ese mismo instante y se olvidaba dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo. Resultaba casi cómico el que durante meses había logrado a penas dejar el pasado atrás y ahora éste lo estaba atrapando de nuevo en un segundo. Cómico y perturbador. Se preguntó si es que se estaba imaginando cosas, aquello no podía ser verdad...era imposible...ya había pasado tanto tiempo...se había asegurado de ocultar todo rastro suyo...

Y aun así estaba escuchando aquella voz que tarareaba una canción suavemente. Aquella voz que había creído que no escucharía nunca más...

Kageyama se recuperó de su estupor y se volteó, nadie se había percatado de su sorpresa. Qué alivio. Kageyama apartó el celular colgando la llamada, que aún no era contestada, y lo guardó torpemente. No podía permitir que los demás se dieran cuenta…Si iba a enfrentarlo, lo haría solo.

_Ese fue quizás su primer error. No alertar a los demás del peligro en el que estaban._

Respiró profundamente y apartó el tapete saliendo afuera. En seguida se percató de la presencia de alguien parado al lado de la puerta, así que se situó al otro costado de la puerta mirando hacia la calle. Aquella persona seguía tarareando aquella melodía suavemente y Kageyama cerró los ojos respirando profundamente y armándose de todo el valor que tenía. Se había preparado mentalmente tantas veces para ese momento…pero vivirlo era completamente diferente.

Finalmente se atrevió a mirar a aquella persona.

Estaba apoyado en la pared y tenía la mirada agachada, su cabello castaño caía graciosamente cubriendo sus ojos y sus labios se movían casi imperceptiblemente mientras tarareaba aquella melodía que Kageyama recordaba a la perfección. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos, adquiriendo esa postura que era tan natural en él. Kageyama sintió un golpe en su pecho al verlo de nuevo...no era miedo...era otra cosa... ¿Lo había extrañado?

La melodía acabó y esa persona se enderezó dirigiendo su mirada hacia Kageyama. Un par de ojos avellana lo miraron y Kageyama sintió que su corazón se detenía. Definitivamente lo había echado de menos...por muy loco que aquello sonara.

"Hola Tobio-chan" -aquella voz que sonaba infantil, pero que podía ser fría como el hielo si así lo quería.

"Oikawa-san" -Kageyama murmuró su nombre después mucho tiempo.

Hubo un corto silencio, ambos mirándose fijamente. Kageyama tenía sentimientos encontrados ¿Debía sentir miedo? Su peor pesadilla había sido que Oikawa lo encontrara y descubriera todo. Y ahora que se había cumplido, lo más lógico sería estar asustado ¿Verdad? Sin embargo no había miedo...solo no podía creérselo.

Oikawa por su parte lo miraba con una leve sonrisa, como si hubiera ansiado ese momento desde hace mucho tiempo.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" -preguntó finalmente Kageyama con suavidad.

"Eso no debería ni preguntarse -dijo Oikawa divertido- ya me conoces..." -Kageyama vio aquella sonrisa y trató de buscar en ella alguna clase de malicia. Pero no parecía haber nada de eso.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" –no podía dejarse llevar por la sorpresa, debía estar alerta.

"¿Qué hago? -preguntó como si fuera un niño- bueno hace un instante estaba cantando un poco...y ahora vuelvo a ver mi querido Tobio-chan, que por cierto eché mucho de menos" -dijo regalándole una sonrisa algo triste.

Kageyama no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por eso.

"Yo...no..."

"Está bien –le interrumpió Oikawa- no tienes que darme explicaciones...creo que lo entiendo" -dijo mirando hacia la puerta del restaurant. Kageyama se tensó.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" -Kageyama sin pensarlo dio un paso hacia Oikawa.

"Una última mirada..." -dijo Oikawa dando un paso hacia Kageyama.

Kageyama alzó una ceja y Oikawa rio suavemente al ver aquello.

"Solo quería ver cómo le iba a mi Tobio-chan...y asegurarme que estarás bien por tu cuenta -Kageyama frunció el ceño- después de todo eres pésimo cocinando, te enfermas fácilmente y no tienes la menor idea de lo que es hacer amigos" -rio burlándose.

"¿Ah? ¿Viniste a molestarme? -preguntó Kageyama algo avergonzado- a demás ¿Qué se supone que soy? ¿Tu hijo?"

"Oh no Tobio-chan, eres más que eso...o lo eras... -la voz de Oikawa había adquirido un tono lastimero y Kageyama sintió de nuevo aquel pinchazo de culpa- ahora le perteneces al enanito ese...que debo decir me resulta algo irritante"

"H-Hinata..." -Kageyama se tensó de nuevo en cuanto el otro salió en la conversación.

"Heee... ¿Ese es su nombre? prefiero llamarlo 'Chibi-chan', le queda mucho mejor"

Ambos dieron un último paso y ahora estaban frente a frente, a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

"Por cierto Tobio-chan, escuché por ahí -Kageyama se preguntó a qué se refería realmente con eso ¿Lo había estado observando? ¿Desde cuándo?- que estás haciendo de mamá... estás cuidando de una pequeña ¿Verdad?"

"Ah... –Kageyama vaciló- …Natsu… es la hermana menor de Hinata...tiene 6 años" -Kageyama no se sentía muy cómodo hablando de ella con Oikawa, prefería no hacerlo.

"Oh me gustaría verte cuidando de ella...debe ser algo divertido de ver"

Kageyama hizo una mueca, pensando que más bien era al revés. Era Natsu la que cuidaba de él.

"Me imagino que tienes un trabajo para poder cuidar de Natsu-chan –que Oikawa pronunciara su nombre lo hacía sentirse más incómodo- Dime Tobio-chan… ¿A qué te dedicas ahora?" –Kageyama le miró fijamente comprendiendo que ése era el punto al que había querido llegar. Se imaginaba que Oikawa debía tener mucha curiosidad, su mirada lo confirmaba.

"Trabajo en Karasuno" -le había costado mucho ganarse la confianza de muchos en aquel lugar debido a su antiguo trabajo como asesino, pero con la ayuda de los otros había logrado conseguirse la confianza de los demás.

"Oh ¿Enseñando a niños a cómo asesinar a alguien?" -preguntó Oikawa para molestarle.

"No, solo defensa personal...lo más básico" -dijo Kageyama a la defensiva.

"Ya veo, supongo que debe ser interesante... entonces ¿Solo te dedicas a eso?"

"Trabajo en un bar algunas noches" -no entendía por qué lo preguntaba, estaba seguro que él ya lo sabía.

"Vaya Tobio-chan...al parecer has sentado cabeza en este lugar -dijo mirando el paisaje- ¿Y te gusta éste lugar? Es algo aburrido si me preguntas a mí"

Kageyama miró igual hacia los campos de cultivo que se extendían hacia las montañas y recordó las veces que Natsu comentaba lo lindo que era todo tan verde y tan silencioso. Recordó a Hinata diciendo que ahí el aire era limpio, muy diferente a la ciudad, y que ahí se sentía en paz, se sentía libre…y Kageyama sentía lo mismo.

"Si me gusta mucho... –dijo finalmente con una sonrisa leve, y luego añadió- es un buen lugar para que crezca Natsu..." –esa había sido la principal razón del porque habían elegido aquel lugar. Querían que Natsu creciera en un lugar tan agradable y acogedor como lo era aquel. Lejos de cualquier amenaza o peligro.

"Y supongo que esto es mejor que viajar por todo el mundo, matando seres humanos y ganando grandes sumas de dinero" –la voz de Oikawa no fue brusca o agresiva, pero aun así Kageyama puso detectar el tono de reproche en ella. Sabía a lo que se refería, había renunciado a una vida llena de lujos y peligro, por otra más sencilla y tranquila. Y Oikawa le recriminaba eso.

"Si, es mucho mejor" -dijo Kageyama mirándole fijamente, dando a entender que se mantenía firme en cuanto a su decisión.

"Bueno mi viejo amigo...cada quién con lo suyo -Kageyama detectó decepción en su voz, Oikawa le dedicó una mirada algo triste antes de volver a sonreír- ahora olvidando todo ese asunto que ya te pondrás amargado de nuevo -Kageyama frunció el ceño pero agradeció por dentro que cambiaran de tema- quisiera conocer a Chibi-chan y a la pequeña Natsu-chan"

"¿Eh?" -Kageyama se quedó en blanco ante aquella petición.

"Quisiera asegurarme que dejo a mi Tobio-chan en las manos adecuadas"

Kageyama no sabía qué hacer. Definitivamente no era una buena idea que Oikawa conociera a Hinata. Menos aún a Natsu. De ser posible no quería que ninguno de los dos estuviera siquiera cerca de Oikawa. Desde el restaurant se escucharon las risas de los demás, sobresaltando al de ojos azules. Se había olvidado por completo de la fiesta.

"Ohh al parecer has mejorado en cómo hacer amigos...parece que ya no estás solo..." –comentó Oikawa sin apartar sus ojos de Kageyama.

"No...No lo estoy"

"Me siento algo celoso..." -murmuró pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Hinata.

"¡Kageyama! -el muchacho cruzó el tapete de la puerta- ¿Qué estas hacien...? Ah..." -Hinata se detuvo en seco al ver a ambos parados tan cerca el uno del otro. Kageyama retrocedió preguntándose en qué momento se habían acercado tanto. Cuando se alejó de él alcanzó a ver una mirada dolida en el siempre sonriente rostro de Oikawa, sin embargo ésta despareció en un parpadeo.

"¡Hola! Tú debes ser Hinata" -le saludó Oikawa con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

"Ah... H-hola -Hinata miró aquella sonrisa y sintió cierta incomodidad- s-si...eh..."

"H-Hinata -Kageyama intervino de inmediato, no podía dejar que Hinata supiera quién era- te presento a Haru -era el primer nombre que se ocurrió- es un compañero del bar..."

Oikawa tuvo un tic nervioso en el ojo cuando escuchó aquello y su sonrisa se frunció ligeramente pero le siguió la corriente.

"Mucho gusto Hinata, Kageyama me habla mucho de ti"

"A-ah ¿En serio?" -las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron al escuchar eso. Kageyama suspiró aliviado de que el otro le siguiera el juego.

"Estaba pasando por aquí, vi a Kageyama hablando por teléfono y quise saludarlo" -continuó Oikawa sin dejar de mirar a Hinata, tratando de encontrar qué de especial tenía aquel muchacho.

"Ya veo -dijo Hinata dejando de lado la incomodidad- por cierto Kageyama, Tanaka-san llamó hace poco y dice que se demorarán"

"A-ah...ya veo..."

"Oh ¿Tienen alguna especie de reunión?" -preguntó Oikawa.

"Si, estamos celebrando con unos amigos" -dijo Hinata sonriente.

"¿En serio? Kageyama no me mencionaste eso" -le acusó jocosamente.

"B-bueno..."

"Ah eso es porque Kageyama tiende a ser un idiota, seguro se le olvido" -dijo Hinata quitándole importancia.

"¡Hinata idiota! ¿Quién es el que se olvida de todo?" -le reclamó Kageyama ante aquella acusación saliendo del estupor.

"Pues al parecer tú, ya que no le comentaste de nuestra celebración Bakayama" –le devolvió el insulto.

"S-si serás…" –Kageyama enseguida se había relajado al pelear con Hinata. Era inevitable, el muchacho energético tenía un efecto tranquilizante en él.

"Ustedes dos en serio que se llevan bien –comentó Oikawa sonriendo divertido- me alegro por ustedes"

Kageyama sintió un escalofrío.

"Haru-san ¿No quiere unirse a nosotros? -preguntó Hinata sorprendiendo a ambos- hay comida suficiente y mientras seamos más la pasaremos mejor"

"H-Hinata..." -Kageyama quiso decir algo pero Oikawa se le adelantó.

"Me encantaría -dijo emocionado- aunque aún no sé a qué se debe la fiesta"

"Es porque decidimos quedarnos permanentemente aquí -dijo Hinata agarrando el brazo de Kageyama- hemos decidido dejar todo en el pasado y empezar desde cero" -Kageyama sintió un nudo en el estómago.

"Oh...así que dejar todo en el pasado -repitió mirando fijamente a Kageyama para luego sonreír- parece ser una buena razón para celebrar" -Kageyama vio aquella sonrisa y le pareció que era falsa.

"¿Verdad? Bakayama viste que tenía razón -le codeó Hinata- bueno entonces será mejor que entremos para empezar, algunos amigos se nos unirán después"

Hinata entró de nuevo al restaurant parloteando y en cuento se hubo alejado un poco Kageyama se acercó a Oikawa casi con desesperación y le miró directamente a los ojos.

"O-Oikawa-san...por favor...yo..." -no sabía qué decirle ¿Disculparse? ¿Pedirle que dejara a los demás fuera de lo que sea que tuviera planeado? Le costaba creer que tan solo hubiera venido para despedirse. Si lo que quería era ajustar cuentas Kageyama estaba más que dispuesto a responder, pero siempre y cuando dejara fuera de eso a Hinata y los demás. Era él quien lo había traicionado.

"Shhh -Oikawa puso un dedo en los labios de Kageyama silenciándole- ya te dije que no me debes nada Tobio -ésta vez Oikawa sonrió con dulzura, y Kageyama recordó las veces que le había regalado esa sonrisa solo a él, cuando nadie más estaba mirando, cuando lo felicitaba por haber cumplido una misión, cuando una vez se lastimó en una de sus primeras misiones y Oikawa lo cuidó, cuando le decía lo mucho que lo quería. Kageyama sintió que se encogía le corazón- si ésta es la vida que elegiste, entonces...ve con ellos"

Kageyama le miraba sin poder creérselo. ¿Lo iba a dejar ir así nada más? Se preguntó entonces si es que Oikawa le quería tanto cómo decía al punto de dejarlo ir sin intentar castigarlo por su traición. Y si era el caso, de nuevo no pudo evitar sentirse mal, ya que indirectamente estaba rechazando su cariño por irse con otra persona. ¿Eso debía doler verdad?

_Sí, dolía bastante, Kageyama simplemente no se daba cuenta lo mucho que eso dolía. _

_Ese fue otro error que cometió._

"Solo quisiera pedir algo antes" -murmuró Oikawa y Kageyama asintió sin pensarlo.

Oikawa sostuvo con delicadeza sus mejillas y se acercó para darle un beso. Kageyama se tensó de inmediato al sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos, pero enseguida se relajó al sentir la calidez y a la vez la amargura de éstos. Era una despedida. Se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía aquel cosquilleo que solía sentir siempre que Oikawa lo besaba furtivamente. Lo había dejado realmente en el pasado.

"Ahora sí puedo dejarte ir...Tobio" -murmuró al separarse.

"G-gracias" -murmuró de vuelta Kageyama colocando sus manos sobre las de Oikawa en una especie de caricia. Lo agradecía de todo corazón.

"¡Kageyama! ¿Qué tanto están haciendo? ¡Entren de una vez!" -Hinata gritó algo enfadado.

"Oh parece que Chibi-chan es algo celoso ¿Eh?" -bromeó Oikawa alejándose de Kageyama.

"N-no realmente" –dijo Kageyama algo avergonzado mientras entraba seguido del otro.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando con Oikawa no había reparado en el auto negro estacionado a unos metros del restaurant. Dentro de él se encontraban 4 personas vestidas de negro. En el asiento trasero se encontraban Kuuro y Kenma que tenía el cabello completamente negro, en el asiento del copiloto se encontraba Kindaichi y en el asiento del conductor estaba Iwaizumi. Los cuatro eran miembros del escuadrón de asesinos de Oikawa, eran los ex-compañeros de Kageyama.

Kuuro, qué fumaba un cigarrillo, rio con sarcasmo mirando el pequeño restaurante.

"Dios...esto es una locura" -murmuró.

"Ya sabes las reglas...no hay perdón para los traidores" -dijo Kindaichi para luego sonreír. No era secreto para nadie que Kindaichi detestaba a Kageyama.

"Aun así...no me parece la mejor forma de actuar" -ésta vez habló Kenma, no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la forma en que Oikawa planeaba vengarse por la traición de Kageyama.

"¿Qué hay de la niña?" -preguntó Kuuro.

"No está -dijo Kindaichi- Kunimi ya se hizo cargo de ella, la llevó a otro lugar. Ya nada nos impide continuar con el plan" -Kuuro miró a su alrededor, aquel restaurant estaba casi en medio de la nada, no se veían casas muy cerca, menos personas que pasaran por ahí. No serían interrumpidos eso era seguro.

"De verdad esto es una locura" –volvió a decir dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

"Iwaizumi-san -Kenma se dirigió al otro que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada y tenía un semblante imperturbable- no has dicho nada al respecto... ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?"

Iwaizumi era la mano derecha de Oikawa, era el más cercano de los cinco a él, pasando por alto la extraña e incierta relación que solían tener Oikawa y Kageyama. Ambos se conocían desde que eran niños y habían crecido juntos como hermanos, habían entrenado e ingresado a aquel peligroso mundo de asesinos juntos. Iwaizumi conocía tan bien a Oikawa como a la palma de su mano, él mejor que nadie sabía que estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos instantes.

"Claro que no estoy de acuerdo -respondió después de unos instantes, sus manos apretando el volante del auto- no hay forma de que estuviera de acuerdo" -gruñó mirando el restaurante.

"¿Ha? ¿Entonces por qué no detuviste a Oikawa?" -dijo Kuuro algo fastidiado.

"Kuuro-san, Kageyama merece un castigo por traicionarnos" -le recordó Kindaichi sin entender por qué el de su actitud.

"Eso ya lo sé -dijo Kuuro como si eso fuera lo de menos- pero si lo que quiere es vengarse puede hacerlo sin la necesidad de meter a personas inocentes" -lo que realmente le molestaba no era la traición de Kageyama, si hubiera sido decisión suya habría ignorado aquello. En realidad se sentía molesto porque habían de por medio personas que no tenían la culpa de nada. A su parecer era uno de los caprichos de Oikawa, uno muy estúpido.

"No estás de acuerdo, pero no le diste la contra a Oikawa" -dijo Kenma dirigiéndose a Iwaizumi e ignorando a los otros dos.

"No, lo intenté... pero Oikawa no me escuchó -Iwaizumi miró a Kenma en el reflejo del espejo que se encontraba frente al conductor- no escuchará a nadie que trate de hacerle entrar en razón...ahora lo único que quiere es vengarse"

Iwaizumi había visto la reacción del otro al enterarse de todo, jamás creyó que lo vería tan distorsionado, tan molesto, tan...dolido. Luego de eso, Oikawa se había tranquilizado y había llamado a los otros para decirles que le darían un castigo al traidor. Oikawa hasta ese momento había actuado con serenidad, pero sabía muy bien que por dentro era una tormenta y que ansiaba más que nada vengarse. Lo ansiaba tanto que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía.

"Pero puedo poner mis manos al fuego de que...el muy idiota se arrepentirá después... -dijo Iwaizumi cerrando los ojos- _después de todo se trata de Kageyama"_

En ese momento le llegó un mensaje a su celular el cuál simplemente decía: 'Ahora'

"Ya llegó el momento" -anunció Iwaizumi y los cuatro bajaron del auto para luego dirigirse al maletero de donde cada uno sacó una metralleta. En silencio caminaron hacia el pequeño restaurante, cada uno pensando en lo que pasaría ahora. Se detuvieron frente al tapete decorativo de la entrada, donde escucharon algunas risas y luego la voz de Oikawa.

"Si me permiten unas palabras -dijo con entusiasmo y los demás se callaron dejándole hablar, Iwaizumi sintió ganas de golpear al idiota de su amigo, estaba por hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda su vida- me alegra mucho saber el porqué de ésta celebración, debo decir que estoy muy contento de que Kageyama haya decidido quedarse aquí -podía imaginarse la sonrisa falsa que debía de estar apareciendo en su rostro mientras decía aquello- el dejar atrás el pasado y comenzar desde cero es algo que requiere mucho valor y no podría sentirme más feliz por él...pero"

Kageyama estaba sentado junto a Hinata en el extremo opuesto de la mesa. Vio cómo la sonrisa simplona de Oikawa se convertía en una sonrisa fría y cruel, no había rastro alguno de la dulzura que antes le había mostrado. Entonces recordó que Oikawa era muy bueno fingiendo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo inmovilizándolo.

_Se dio cuenta muy tarde…_

"Oikawa-san...no…" -iba a decirle pero su voz falló.

"¿Oikawa?" –preguntó Daichi algo confundido.

"¡Ah!" –Hinata reconoció el nombre de inmediato.

"Pero antes de eso...debes despedirte de algunos viejos amigos Tobio-chan" -dijo Oikawa con una voz cortante.

Entonces entraron al restaurant los cuatro asesinos, sus pasos provocando que todos miraran en su dirección. Las sonrisas convirtiéndose en muecas de espanto al ver que no se trataban de sus amigos sino de desconocidos que portaban armas. Kageyama alzó la vista hacia la puerta, sus ex-compañeros le miraban fijamente, y luego volvió a mirar a Oikawa que le sonreía con frialdad.

Había sido muy ingenuo al creer que lo dejaría ir así nada más...había sido un completo idiota, tendría que haberse puesto a la defensiva desde el principio. Sus sentimientos lo habían traicionado ignorando a su instinto. Y ahora pagaría las consecuencias.

El resto miró las armas y durante una fracción de segundo nadie supo qué hacer, todos se quedaron congelados donde estaban. Kageyama sabía que no lograría salvar a todos así que lo único que pudo hacer fue estirar su brazo hacia Hinata que parpadeaba sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Después de esa fracción de segundo, el caos se desató, el dueño y los empleados del lugar se pusieron de pie tratando de huir hacia la parte trasera del lugar. Daichi agarró a Suga y a Asahi, empujándolos para arrojarse al suelo. En un parpadeo Hinata sintió su cuerpo chocar contra el de Kageyama y luego cómo ambos se tumbaban al suelo, los brazos del otro lo aferraban con fuerza protegiéndolo. Sintió luego la mano de Kageyama acercando su rostro contra su pecho, evitando que viera lo que iba a ocurrir.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron los disparos y más gritos. Hinata no alcanzaba a ver nada pero podía escuchar con claridad cada disparo, los gritos de sus amigos y el golpe sordo que hacían al caer al suelo. También podía escuchar la respiración de Kageyama y el latir de su corazón desenfrenado. Los disparos continuaron por lo que le pareció una eternidad y cuando por fin se detuvieron reinó el silencio.

"K-Kage..." -Hinata había perdido su voz.

"Lo siento Hinata...es mi culpa" -susurró y Hinata sintió que sus ojos se humedecían.

_Era el comienzo de su nueva vida juntos...y lastimosamente también era el final. _

_Aquella época feliz había llegado a su fin._

•

**(En la actualidad)**

•

Era un lugar tranquilo y vacío. Los árboles se erguían alrededor cubriendo todo. La pequeña casa de campo se encontraba en un pequeño claro del bosquecillo, junto al camino de tierra estaban estacionados dos vehículos, uno de ellos una camioneta que había visto mejores días y el otro un auto deportivo bastante moderno.

"¿Me estás diciendo que se enfrentó a todo Nekoma antes de pelear contra Kenma y Kuuro?" –Iwaizumi se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de la puerta con una botella de agua en su mano, vestía ropas deportivas y tenía la frente perlada de sudor.

"Eso mismo Iwa-chan -le dijo Oikawa quitándose los lentes de sol- se enfrentó a los 60 soldados sin problema alguno –sonrió con fastidio- y adivina: todos cayeron bajo su espada…incluso Kenma y Kuuro"

"¿Tiene una espada?"

"Así es, al parecer la familia Ukai se encariñó con él"

"¿Rompieron el juramento que habían hecho con el antiguo maestro?" -preguntó sorprendido y tomando algo de agua.

"Al parecer sí"

"Bueno él fue su alumno estrella ¿Recuerdas?...cosechas lo que siembras Basurakawa" -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Iwaizumi Hajime había elegido olvidarse por completo de la vida de asesino cuando el escuadrón se separó. Renunció a todo, les deseó todo los mejor a sus compañeros y cortó lazos definitivamente. Comenzó una vida sencilla, compró aquella casa de campo donde tenía lo necesario para vivir y se instaló en aquel claro del bosque. El pueblo más cercano estaba a una hora en auto, ahí tenía un par de trabajos donde se ganaba el pan de cada día.

Oikawa por supuesto no se lo había tomado para nada bien, le había pedido, casi rogado, que se quedara a su lado prometiéndole que no volvería a su vida de asesino, después de todos ambos habían estado juntos tanto tiempo que la idea de separarse resultaba dolorosa. Pero la decisión de Iwaizumi fue inquebrantable y después de pasar casi todas sus vidas juntos tomaron caminos distintos.

"No empieces Iwa-chan –Oikawa refunfuñó al escuchar aquel apodo, aunque no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia- mira que vine todo el camino hasta éste lugar en medio de la nada para avisarte"

El lugar era demasiado tranquilo y eso desesperaba a Oikawa de cierta forma. Si era verdaderamente honesto consigo mismo, era porque le recordaba a Tobio y a aquel lugar donde lo había descubierto.

"Podrías haberme llamado y no hubiera sido necesario traer tu trasero hasta acá"

Discutiendo como siempre, casi se sentía como en los viejos tiempos. Casi.

"¿Cómo está Kunimi?" –le preguntó evitando entrar en más discusiones innecesarias.

"Estable, aunque tendrá que arreglárselas con un solo brazo –Oikawa hizo una mueca la recordar aquella visita al hospital- por lo que me contó Kunimi… Tobio ha cambiado y se ha vuelto más… 'peligroso'" –dijo aquello último casi burlándose.

"Bueno si Kunimi lo dijo es porque seguramente es cierto" –Iwaizumi se tomó en serio las palabras de Kunimi.

"De todas formas –dijo Oikawa ignorándole y adquiriendo una actitud más seria- Tobio-chan está en camino, ahora vendrá por ti o por Kindaichi"

"¿Kindaichi lo sabe?"

"Si, se enteró junto conmigo -Kindaichi era el único que se mantenía relativamente en contacto con Oikawa- y está más que emocionado con la idea de enfrentarse a Tobio...a demás lo de Kunimi no le gustó para nada"

"Me imagino" -fue lo único que respondió Iwaizumi.

Oikawa le miraba fijamente, la frialdad de Iwaizumi le dolía mucho. Antes solían ser tan unidos, cómo hermanos, como una sola mente. Ahora parecía existir una brecha abismal entre ambos, una brecha que se abrió aquel día hace 5 años cuando atacaron aquel restaurant.

"Iwa-chan -le llamó con suavidad- sabes tan bien como yo que...tú serás el siguiente"

"Si es lo más probable -dijo Iwaizumi dejando la botella en el suelo- bueno al menos perdió el elemento sorpresa...estaré preparado" -sonrió con una mueca.

Oikawa pareció alegrarse por eso.

"Iwa-chan has estado entrenando ¿Verdad? Aun tienes la espada que nos dio el maestro"

"A esa cosa...la vendí" -dijo Iwaizumi quitándole importancia.

"¡¿Ah?! ¿Vendiste una espada original de Seijo? -Oikawa hizo caer sus lentes de la sorpresa- Fue un regalo que nos dieron cuando terminamos el entrenamiento"

"No la necesitaba más -Iwaizumi vio la mirada demandante de Oikawa y suspiró pesadamente- Basurakawa, trabajo en un bar y en una gasolinera, mis necesidades han cambiado en los últimos años"

Oikawa se quedó callado mirando a su amigo y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sabía muy bien que Iwaizumi aún no le perdonaba por lo que había ocurrido hace 5 años. Pero eso no lo detenía de preocuparse por él, y después de haber visto lo que Kageyama había hecho con Kenma y Kuuro…

"Sé que no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo…y la última vez que lo hicimos no fue de lo más agradable –su despedida había sido amarga, dolorosa y acompañada de golpes- sé muy bien que tampoco me perdonarás…pero por lo menos olvida que estás enojado conmigo hasta que esto acabe…porque Tobio viene a matarte –Oikawa miró a su alrededor- y por lo que veo, en la situación en que estás no dudo que lo logre"

Esperó que Iwaizumi se molestara por sus palabras, que le insultara diciéndole que podía cuidarse sin su ayuda. Sin embargo el otro se quedó callado y le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica.

"¿Esa es tu forma de decirme que te preocupas por mí? –casi se burló- que poco tacto tienes Basurakawa"

"¡N-no te burles! ¡En serio estoy preocupado por ti!" –admitió avergonzado.

Iwaizumi rio y luego volvió a ponerse serio, mirándole fijamente.

"Tooru –le llamó por su nombre- soy tan culpable como tú por lo que pasó…debí detenerte, pero no lo hice…y no pienso evadir el castigo que merezco por eso" –Iwaizumi se puso de pie y caminó hacia el bosque pasando de lado a Oikawa, que sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Sabía que esto pasaría, pero había tenido una pequeña esperanza.

"¿Acaso no podemos...olvidar el pasado?" –murmuró en un último intento de no abandonar a su amigo.

Iwaizumi miraba el paisaje cargado de tonalidades verdes, respirando el aire fresco del bosque. En esos últimos años había llegado a disfrutar aquella vida sencilla y tranquila, muy similar a la que Kageyama había intentado vivir…la que ellos habían destruido.

Definitivamente no podría olvidar el pasado. Aceptaría su castigo.

"Tobio merece su venganza… y nosotros merecemos morir…"

Oikawa apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

"Iwa…"

"Aunque pienso darle una buena paliza –soltó repentinamente- no fuiste el único que se molestó al descubrir que nos había traicionado –Oikawa le miró confundido- …también quiero ver qué tan bueno se ha vuelto cómo para haber enfrentado a Kuuro y Kenma –Iwaizumi se dio la vuelta y sonrió cómo solía hacerlo cuando quería trasmitirle confianza- así que…supongo que ya veremos cómo resulta"

Aun a pesar de los años, aquella sonrisa aun transmitía aquel mensaje de: 'Todo estará bien' Oikawa suspiró pesadamente y le devolvió la sonrisa. Tendría que contentarse con eso y tendría que confiar en su amigo. Aun cuando desconocía la habilidad del nuevo Kageyama del que Kunimi había hablado.

No había nada más de qué hablar así que en unos minutos Oikawa ya se encontraba en su auto listo para irse, pero se rehusaba a despegar su mirada de su amigo de la infancia. Comenzaba a pensar que debía llevárselo a la fuerza.

"Deja de mirarme de esa forma Basurakawa...sabíamos que pasaría esto tarde o temprano"

"Hubiera preferido que sea tarde...o nunca -murmuró Oikawa en el asiento del conductor. Iwaizumi alzó una ceja dando a entender que no le creía para nada- de todas formas –cambió de tema lo más rápido posible- te llamaré más tarde…"

"No hay necesidad de eso" –gruñó Iwaizumi con una mueca.

"De todas formas lo haré" –refunfuñó Oikawa sacándole la lengua. A veces le costaba creer que fue y era uno de los asesinos más letales que había.

"No has cambiado….sigues siendo un idiota" –sonrió levemente Iwaizumi.

"Y tú sigues siendo Iwa-chan" –le dedicó una sonrisa mientras encendía la motor de su auto y se colocaba de nuevo las gafas.

"Más te vale estar cuidándolos bien" –habló más fuerte para hacerse escuchar por encima del ruido del motor.

"Ellos se encuentra muy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por eso –dijo el otro quitándole importancia- por cierto _ella_ te echa de menos…no sé cómo puede quererte tanto cuando eres una amargado"

"Eso es porque solo soy así contigo"

"Eso hiere mis sentimientos –dijo Oikawa con un gesto lastimero-…cuando esto acabe podrías venir a visitarnos...se alegrará de verte"

Iwaizumi solo asintió quedamente.

"Ya veremos…"

Oikawa le dedicó una última sonrisa.

"Cuídate…Hajime" –entonces arrancó el auto y comenzó a adentrarse por aquel camino de tierra. No sin antes mirar por el espejo retrovisor a la figura de Iwaizumi que lo miraba mientras se alejaba. Sintió que el corazón se le encogía pero ignoró lo mejor que pudo aquel dolor.

Mientras Iwaizumi lo observaba alejarse hasta casi desaparecer dejando solo la polvareda que había levantado.

"Viniendo hasta aquí y actuando de esa forma…como si el regreso de Kageyama fuera una mala noticia –sonrió para sí mismo- pero a mí no me engañas…casi pude ver la estúpida sonrisa de felicidad en tu rostro –Iwaizumi sacó un cigarrillo- lo has estado extrañando todo este tiempo después de todo" –murmuró antes de entrar a su pequeña casa de campo y prepararse para lo que vendría.

Oikawa se encontraba conduciendo hasta llegar a una gasolinera donde le pidió sonriente a una señorita que le cargara el tanque, ya que era un camino largo de vuelta a casa. Mientras esperaba a que la sonrojada muchacha terminara reparó en el folder encima el asiento del copiloto, había olvidado mostrarle aquello a Iwaizumi…o quizás lo había hecho a propósito. Lo abrió y al ver la fotografía que ahí se encontraba no puso evitar soltar un suspiro.

Tenía en sus manos una fotografía de Kageyama en el Club donde había acabado con sus primeros objetivos. En la fotografía se lo observaba sentado en la barra de bebidas, vestido de negro y esperando a que el grupo de Kenma llegara. Por su postura y la forma en que sostenía el vaso Oikawa podía apostar a que estaba nervioso…muy nervioso. Sonrió sin darse cuenta.

"_Ah Tobio-chan…me pregunto si de verdad lograrás llegar hasta mí _–pasó sus dedos por encima de la foto- _de ser el caso…ésta vez seremos solo los dos…y ésta vez sí me aseguraré de acabar contigo" _

* * *

•

•

_Continuará..._

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Feliz Día de San Valentín! (?) Tenemos un poco de OiKage no correspondido por acá y algunas muertes por allá *le arrojan la chancla*

Ok no xD Pero he de admitir que el OiKage es una de mis parejas crack favoritas y fui feliz escribiendo su corto momento de gloria en éste cap. Espero no haber molestado a nadie x'D A demás hubo un poco de KageHina también…quizás muy poco…*hiperventila*

¡El pasado! Ésta era una de las partes que más ansiaba escribir y por fin hacerlo me tiene muy emocionada. Aunque me siento fatal por haber matado como si nada a los de tercer año ;n; y también por haber escrito el final de la linda vida que tenían Kags y el girasol TwT

(1) Si alguien se dio cuenta, el restaurant donde pasa todo es el mismo donde Ukai los lleva a comer después de perder contra Seijo :'D si lo se soy cruel pero qué más da.

Le aumente escenas como cuando conversan los del escuadrón de Oikawa, no sé la idea de explicar un poco cómo se sentían al respecto me gustó y lo puse :'v También tuve que cambiar bastante la conversación entre Oikawa y Kageyama cuando se reencuentran y asdasdasdasd en serio me gustó darles su momento a ellos dos ;u; espero que se haya sentido la tensión entre ellos dos y lo complicado de su relación.

Espero haber escrito bien a Oikawa, es la primera vez que trabajo con él por casi todo un capítulo :'v

Quiero dejar en claro que aquí Iwaizumi y Oikawa solo son AMIGOS/HERMANOS/AMIGOS-DE-LA-INFANCIA/COMPAÑEROS/ETC no hay ninguna clase de relación romántica entre ellos. Conste que yo apoyo el IwaOi, pero en éste fic Oikawa solo tiene ojos para nuestro Kags ;u; *llora*

Me disculpo por el poco KageHina, ya volverá se los aseguro. Aun no me decido cuál recuerdo utilizaré en el próximo capítulo y enfrentamiento.

Bueno eso es todo creo yo…

Espero que les haya gustado el regalillo de San Valentín. Sí yo también las quiero :'v

Gracias por los comentarios Sophia y Less Ziur :'D y a quienes le dediquen tiempo a ésta historia.

Prometo no demorar mucho para la siguiente, es un capítulo emocionante así que gustosa me sentaré a escribirlo ;u;

Un abrazo!

Ray A KQ


End file.
